Hailey Potter und der Orden des Phönix
by Clarysse
Summary: Wir alle kennen die Story der Harry-Potter-Bücher. Aber was wäre, wenn Harry Potter ein Mädchen wäre? Wenn alles nun aus der Sicht eines Mädchens ablaufen würde? Erlebt, wie Hailey Potter ihr 5. Schuljahr in der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei verbringt. Lord Voldemort ist immer noch da draußen und Hailey hat keine Ahnung, wie sie ihn besiegen soll ...
1. Aufopferung für Hogwarts

Ich lief schnurgeradeaus zum Büro der Schulleiterin Professor Dolores Umbridge.

Ohne Anzuklopfen ging ich hinein und befand mich plötzlich im Zuckerwatte-Wunderland, das sich aus pinken Wänden, dicken pinken Vorhängen und ebenso pinken Polsterungen auf den Stühlen zusammensetzte. Die verabscheuungswürdigste und grausamste Bedrohung - ebenfalls in Pink gekleidet - saß mit einer kleinen Teetasse in der Hand an ihrem Schreibtisch, auf dem alles akkurat und parallel zur Tischkante lag.

»Ach, Ms Potter, was kann ich für Sie tun?«, fragte sie. Ich hasste ihren Süßholzraspelton noch mehr als ihren Katzenwahn, der sich in der Hinsicht äußerte, dass sie Millionen von Tellern an die Wand ihres Büros gehängt hatte, auf denen Katzen mit Wollknäueln oder Bällen spielten oder einen anfauchten, so wie sie es jetzt bei mir taten. Überall waren Fauchgeräusche oder drohendes Knurren zu hören.

»Ich werde alle Strafen jedes einzelnen Schülers an dieser Schule auf mich nehmen, lassen Sie sie in Ruhe und bestrafen Sie nur mich«, sagte ich absolut und unwiderruflich ernst.

»Was haben Sie da gesagt?«, fragte sie mit ihrer Mädchenpuppenstimme. Die Freude, die plötzlich in ihren Augen aufblitzte, brachte mich fast zur Weißglut.  
»Sie haben mich schon verstanden«, sagte ich vorlaut. »Ich habe den Hogwartsschülern dieses Unheil beschert, also werde ich auch für sie ausbaden, wofür ich verantwortlich bin. Ich werde jede Art von Strafe auf mich nehmen. Und Sie werden sie im Gegenzug verschonen und ihnen keine Strafen mehr aufbürden.« Mein Blick war eiskalt und entschlossen auf ihr Gesicht gerichtet, in dem gerade ein Tornado an Gedanken wütete.

»Lassen Sie mich das nochmals zusammenfassen, Ms Potter«, sagte sie, stellte ihre Tasse auf die Untertasse auf dem Tisch, stand von ihrem Plüsch-Barbie-Sessel auf und lief um mich herum, wie eine Motte um das Licht. »Sie übernehmen die Strafen für die Schüler dieser Schule, die Sie ihnen aufgebürdet haben und denken, dass ich das einfach so tolerieren werde?« Sie stellte sich vor mich und reckte das Kinn, sodass sie mir zumindest mal bis zur Brust ging. »Wo wäre denn dann der Lernfaktor?«  
»Sie mögen mich nicht, das weiß ich«, sagte ich. »Außerdem bin ich mit unter fast die einzige, die je Nachsitzen bekommen hat-«

»Mit Ausnahme von ihren Freunden Ms Granger und Mr Weasley«, warf Umbridge ein. Na ja, das war leider wahr. Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger waren meine besten Freunde in Hogwarts, seit ich denken kann, wobei Ron wohl mein erster wirklicher Freund in meinem ganzen Leben war, bevor noch Hermine dazukam, nachdem wir sie vor dem Bergtroll gerettet hatten. Gemeinsam mit ihnen hatte ich schon einiges erlebt und sie vertrauten mir, genauso wie ich ihnen, deswegen hatten sie sich - genau wie ich - viel zu oft Nachsitzen bei der pinken Kröte vor mir eingehandelt, nur weil sie meine Meinung über Lord Voldemort vertreten haben. »Oder sollte ich lieber auch noch die gesamte Familie von Mr Weasley dazu nehmen«, fügte Umbridge hinzu. »Diese drei haben ja auch oft meine Nachsitzstunden mit ihrer Anwesenheit bereichert.«

»Fred, George und Ginny haben damit überhaupt nichts zu tun. Außerdem würde Sie es doch freuen, wenn ich viel öfters zu Ihnen zum Nachsitzen kommen würde, oder?«, fragte ich immer noch steinhart.

»Hm«, machte sie und legte einen Finger nachdenklich an ihr wulstiges Kinn. »In der Tat, es würde meinen Tag nur zu sehr versüßen, wenn ich wüsste, dass wir mehr miteinander in dieser Richtung zu tun hätten.« Sie drehte sich um und setzte sich wieder an ihren Schreibtisch. »Nur … sagen Sie mir, Ms Potter: Wie sind Sie auf diese brillante Idee gekommen?« Ich schluckte meine Wut über ihre Freude herunter und atmete kurz tief durch.

»Ich habe den kleinen Dennis Creevey gesehen, wie er gerade zum Essen gekommen ist. Er war in Tränen aufgelöst und hatte höllische Schmerzen. Er hatte wohl gerade Nachsitzen bei Snape. Und da habe ich mir diesen Entschluss gefasst.« Umbridge nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Tee und dachte kurz nach. Dann lächelte sie wie ein Honigkuchenpferd, das zu viel von der Siruptorte genascht hatte.

»Ich will ja nicht so sein«, sagte sie und faltete die Hände auf dem Tisch. »Wenn Sie den unstillbaren Durst nach Buße haben, dann will ich nicht diejenige sein, die Ihnen das verwehrt. Ich wäre angetan von Ihrer Idee.« Sie sah an der Wand entlang, an der ihre Teller mit Katzen hingen. Es sah aus, als ob sie in eine Art Trance fallen würde. »Ich werde Sie benachrichtigen, wenn ein Schüler mal wieder Unfug treibt und eine Strafe verdient hat.« Ich nickte und wollte schon aus dem Raum laufen, doch plötzlich schwang die Tür schlagartig auf und Filch kam mit einem Gryffindor-Fünftklässler, den er am Kragen hinter sich herschleppte, herein. Dem Jungen fiel seine Brille beinah von der Nase und durch seine verstrubbelten blonden Haare musste ich feststellen, dass es Kendall Deverill war. Er war in so einer Gang mit Stewart Molesworth, Neil Randall und Thomas Paley. Ich hatte schon öfters das Vergnügen, seine Hochmütigkeit kennenzulernen. Ich sage nur: kein Kommentar!  
»Professor Umbridge, diesen Rotzlöffel habe ich gerade dabei erwischt, wie er mit seinen Freunden die Wände im 5. Stock beschmiert hat«, berichtete Filch. »Seine Kumpanen sind mir leider entwischt, jedoch konnte ich ihn noch schnappen.« Filch sah Deverill mit einem seine Psychoblicke an. »Für wann sollen wir das Nachsitzen ansetzen?« Deverill sah etwas ängstlich zwischen Filch und Umbridge hin und her und wartete auf seine Strafe.

»Nicht nötig, Mr Filch«, verkündete Umbridge fast schon feierlich und zeigte auf mich. »Ms Potter hat sich freiwillig bereitgestellt, die Strafen der Schüler auf sich zu nehmen.« Deverill sah mich geschockt an.

»Du hast was gemacht?«, fragte er leise entsetzt.

»Ich musste es tun«, sagte ich entschieden. »Es war meine Schuld, dass ihr euch das antun musstet, aber damit ist jetzt Schluss. Das erschien mir einfach die wirkvollste Lösung.«

»Genug der Worte«, beendete Umbridge ruhig. »Sie können beide gehen. Ich werde mir einen Termin für das Nachsitzen überlegen, Ms Potter.« Ich nickte und verließ mit Deverill das Büro.

»Wieso hast du das gemacht?«, fragte er sofort. »Wir können das doch bestimmt alle durchstehen, wenn wir nur alle an einem Strang ziehen. Du brauchst dich nicht zu opfern. Das ist unnötig.«

»Zu spät, Deverill, es ist schon geschehen; du kannst nichts mehr ändern«, sagte ich und starrte nur weiterhin geradeaus. »Hättest du bestimmt auch gemacht, wenn du in meiner Situation wärst, aber sei froh, dass du es nicht bist.«

»Aber wenn Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff und Gryffindor zusammenarbeitet, dann können wir der alten Mistkröte doch bestimmt eins auswischen.«

»Wir können Umbridge eins auswischen?«, kam es urplötzlich aus einem dunklen Gang links von mir und zwar so gespenstisch und unerwartet, dass ich einen kleinen Schrei ausstieß und gleichseitig meinen Zauberstab zog und ihn auf den Gang richtete. Drei Stimmen begannen zu lachen und kurz danach traten drei Jungen aus der Dunkelheit, von denen mir sofort klar war, dass sie Stewart Molesworth, Thomas Paley und Neil Randall waren. Die Drei waren die totalen Gegensätze zueinander: Molesworth war ziemlich groß, hatte kurze dunkelblonde Haare, war breitschultrig und hatte Arme, die einem Bodybuilder Konkurrenz machen konnten, außerdem war er zu jeder Jahreszeit bleich. Randall war dunkelhäutig, hatte schwarze Rastazöpfe, die ihm bis zum Kinn gingen, und war ziemlich schlaksig und hochgewachsen. Paley war außerordentlich klein für ein Junge seines Alters, hatte eine Schweinchensfigur wie Dudley und hellbraune Haare, oder eher gesagt hellbraune Stoppeln, die ihm gerademal ein oder zwei Millimeter aus dem eierförmigen Schädel ragten.

»Dann stimmt die Legende also doch nicht«, sagte Randall, während die Drei sich zu uns gesellten und ich den Zauberstab wegsteckte.

»Sagte ich doch«, grinste Paley und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

»Was labert ihr da?«, fragte ich verwirrt und sah in die Runde.

»Unter einigen Hogwartsschülern geht die Legende herum«, begann Randall, »dass du noch nie vor etwas Angst hattest oder dich erschrocken hast.«  
»Welcher Schwachkopf denkt sich denn so was aus?«, fragte ich genervt. »Natürlich habe ich manchmal Angst.«

»Der Schwachkopf steht direkt vor Ihnen«, verkündete Molesworth. »Stewart Molesworth. Stets zu Ihren Diensten, Ma'am.« Er machte eine tiefe Verbeugung vor mir, während die anderen beiden ihn nur grinsend dabei betrachteten und Deverill ihm einen warnenden Blick zuwarf.

»Aber jetzt mal wieder zu 'nem anderen Thema«, beendete dieser. »Du kannst das nicht allein durchstehen, Potter, du wirst kläglich untergehen.«

»Ich habe keine Lust auf deine Predigten, Deverill, das werde ich schon von meinen Freunden zu hören bekommen«, sagte ich genervt und ging einfach weiter in Richtung Große Halle, doch die Vier kamen mir hinterher.

»Hör zu, wir können doch bestimmt so was wie einen Plan entwickeln«, meinte Deverill.

»Worum geht's hier eigentlich?«, fragte Randall verwirrt, doch ich gab Deverill gar nicht erst die Chance, zu antworten und tat es mit: »Das ist eine Sache zwischen Umbridge und mir und da werdet ihr euch gefälligst raushalten!« Endlich waren wir in der Großen Halle angekommen, wo gerade das Mittagessen begonnen hatte. Der Lärm, der hier herrschte, war im Vergleich zu Umbridge's Büro ohrenbetäubend. Einige Gerichte erschienen schon auf den Tellern der Schüler. Ich ließ meine Augen über den Gryffindortisch wandern auf der Suche nach meinen Freunden und ich fand sie auch schnell. Sie saßen am anderen Ende des Tisches, also lief ich einfach weiter, jedoch folgten mir die vier Plagegeister weiter.

»Aber sie wird dir doch ewige Schmerzen zufügen!«, versuchte Deverill es noch einmal, doch ich beendete unsere Auseinandersetzung mit einem bösen Blick und einem geknurrten: »Verschwindet endlich und lasst mich in Ruhe!« Mein Mörderblick musste wohl ziemlich einschüchternd sein, denn, als ich weiterlief, blieben die Vier stehen und ließen mich endlich in Ruhe.

Wann würde ich wohl zum ersten Nachsitzen müssen? Heute? Morgen? Ich wusste es nicht, denn ich wusste nicht, wann mal wieder die Erstklässler irgendwo eine Stinkbombe hochgehen ließen oder Deverill und seine Freunde wieder Wände beschmierten. Also musste ich auf heißen Kohlen sitzen und warten.  
Ich lief ans andere Ende des Gryffindortisches und setzte mich zu meinen Freunden - Hermine und Ron -, die immer noch den weinenden Dennis Creevey trösteten. Er hatte höllische Schmerzen, die von den eingeritzten Worten auf seiner Hand ausgingen: Ich darf Professor Umbridge und das Ministerium nicht in Frage stellen! stand blutig auf seinem bleichen Handrücken.

»Das wird schon wieder«, sagte Hermine mütterlich.

»Nach ein paar Tagen wirst du fast gar nichts mehr sehen; war bei uns auch so«, fügte Ron hinzu und schob sich einen Löffel voll Kartoffelbrei in den Mund. Ich setzte mich neben ihn und sofort fragte er schmatzend: »Wasch hascht duh gemascht?«

»Ich habe nur diesen Blödsinn da beendet«, sagte ich, nickte zu Dennis' Hand und stocherte in den Spaghetti herum, die gerade auf meinem Teller erschienen waren.

»Was meinst du? Wie willst du das beendet haben?«, fragte Hermine hellhörig, doch ich hatte nicht die Chance zu antworten, da eine Stimme hinter mir das verhinderte.

»Hey, Hailey«, sagte sie und als ich mich umdrehte sah ich in die Gesichter der Zwillinge Fred und George Weasley, den großen Brüdern von Ron. Mein Magen machte einen kleinen Hüpfer, als ich Fred's Lächeln sah. Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich mich schon eine ganze Weile in den Bruder meines besten Freundes verguckt und war immer ganz wuschig, wenn er in der Nähe war. Wenn er mich genau wie jetzt anlächelte, dann wurde mir immer heiß und kalt zugleich und mein Magen begann zu kribbeln und Saltos rückwärst zu schlagen. Ron wusste davon nichts. Außer Hermine und Ginny Weasley - meine beiden weiblichen besten Freunde, neben Luna Lovegood - wusste das niemand und die beiden waren von selbst draufgekommen. Beide hatten mir hoch und heilig versprochen, keinem ein Sterbenswörtchen darüber zu erzählen und bis jetzt hatte das auch gut funktioniert.

»Was gibt's?«, fragte ich ungewohnt lässig. Wie konnte meine Stimme nur so ruhig wirken, wenn ich mich in meinem Innern wie kurz vor dem Auszug von den Dursleys fühlte?

»Umbridge hat uns gerade einen Brief für dich gegeben«, sagte George und setzte sich neben mich.

»Wir hatten grad Nachsitzen«, fügte Fred hinzu, der sich auf George's andere Seite setzte.

»Und ich glaub, das sieht nicht gut für dich aus«, sagte George wieder - ach übrigens: das einzige, was ich an den Zwillingen wirklich hasste, war ihr Hin- und Hergerede. Man musste entweder den Kopf immer von einer Seite auf die andere drehen oder die Augen zwischen den beiden hin und her huschen lassen, um auch immer denjenigen anzugucken, der gerade sprach. Meist jedoch sah ich George an, da ich Angst hatte, rot zu werden, wenn ich Fred ansah, und mich somit zu verraten.

»Wieso sollte ein Brief denn schlecht sein?«, fragte ich scheinheilig und sah aus Prinzip George an.

»Die alte Kröte hat sehr glücklich ausgesehen, als sie ihn uns übergeben hat«, antwortete jedoch Fred und warf einen Briefumschlag um George herum, sodass er direkt vor meinem Teller zum Liegen kam.

»Das kann nur eins sein«, meinte ich und öffnete ohne Umschweifen den Umschlag:

_Sehr geehrte Ms Potter,_  
_in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass nur noch Sie das Nachsitzen mit Ihrer Anwesenheit bereichern werden, habe ich einen Termin für ebenselbiges angeordnet._  
_Finden Sie sich in spätestens 20 Minuten in meinem Büro ein, damit wir die Nachricht, dass Sie keinen Unfug treiben sollen, schnell in Ihren Kopf bekommen._  
_Unterzeichnet:_  
_Dolores Jane Umbridge, erste Untersekretärin des Zaubereiministers und Schulleiterin der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei_

»War klar«, sagte ich, nachdem ich den Zettel gelesen hatte und warf diesen in meine Tasche.

»Was stand denn drin?«, fragte Hermine besorgt, denn sie wusste, dass Umbridge mich nicht leiden konnte und mich auf dem Kieker hatte.

»Ich habe Nachsitzen«, sagte ich achselzuckend, ließ meinen Teller unberührt stehen, stand auf und warf mir meine Tasche über die Schulter.

»Wie? Jetzt?«, fragte sie entsetzt. »Aber es ist Mittag-«

»Denkst du, dass es Umbridge interessiert, ob ich ein Mittagessen hatte oder nicht?«, warf ich ein. »Ich soll in 20 Minuten zu ihr kommen, sonst verlängert sie wahrscheinlich. Wir sehen uns in Zauberkunst.« Mit diesen Worten verließ ich den Gryffindortisch und lief geradewegs in die Höhle des Löwen.


	2. Was bisher geschah

Eine Stunde nachdem ich das Mittagessen verlassen hatte, lief ich mit schmerzenden Armen und verweinten Augen zu Zauberkunst. Umbridge's Feder hatte mal wieder ganze Arbeit geleistet, sodass auf meinen kompletten Handrücken - auf beiden - Wörter eingeritzt waren, die nun wie Hölle bluteten. Es tat weh, aber ich hatte immer wieder den Gedanken im Hinterkopf, dass es für das größere Wohl war. Für die Schülerschaft von Hogwarts, die ich schützen wollte.

Langsam bog ich um die Ecke zum Zauberkunstraum und kam gerade noch rechtzeitig, da Flitwick die Tür schon fast geschlossen hatte, als ich noch schnell hinein huschte. Ron und Hermine hatten sich bereits ihre Plätze gesucht, und, da ich so spät war, gab es nur noch einen Einzelplatz in der hintersten Reihe, wo ich mich nun hinsetzte. Ron und Hermine waren zwar seit Anbeginn meiner Hogwartszeit meine besten Freunde, jedoch hatte ich mir dieses Mal geschworen, sie nicht wieder in die Sache hinein zu ziehen, da sie dadurch nur noch mehr Schwierigkeiten bekommen würden. Sie würden womöglich versuchen, mir das auszureden, doch ich blieb standhaft. So konnte das einfach nicht weitergehen.

Unmittelbar musste ich mich fragen, wie das alles zustande gekommen war - dem Unterricht schenkte ich überhaupt keine Aufmerksamkeit.

Alles hatte eigentlich schon vor vierzehn Jahren begonnen, als ich gerademal fünfzehn Monate alt gewesen war. An Halloween im Jahre 1981 hatte der schlimmste Schwarzmagier aller Gezeiten - Voldemort oder wie er früher hieß: Tom Vorlost Riddle - so zu sagen eine Mission erfüllen wollen: die Vernichtung meiner Selbst. Meine Eltern Lily - von der ich so zu sagen mein Aussehen hatte; manche hatten schon gemeint, wir könnten Zwillinge sein - und James Potter - von dem ich einzig und allein die schwarzen, glatten Haare hatte, die ich schon immer sehr lang, fast bis zur Hüfte, trug und die ich auch nie zu einem Zopf zusammen machte - hatten tapfer gegen ihn gekämpft, jedoch hat er sie kurzerhand getötet. Der nächste Todesfluch, der wiederum auf mich abgefeuert worden war, prallte aus unerfindlichen Gründen jedoch ab und war auf seinen Aussender - Voldemort – zurückgeworfen worden, sodass dieser starb.

Eins kam zum anderen: Ich wurde zu der Schwester und dem Schwager meiner Mutter - Vernon und Petunia Dursley - gegeben, die ihrerseits auch noch ein Kind hatten - meinen widerlichen Cousin Dudley; deshalb wuchs ich bei Muggeln auf und hatte an meinem elften Geburtstag endlich das Vergnügen meinen Retter Hagrid zu treffen. Er holte mich aus der Hölle - dem Lingusterweg - heraus und brachte mich hier nach Hogwarts. Dafür war ich ihm ewige Treue und Sklavenarbeit schuldig. Jedoch musste ich jede Sommerferien mindestens ein oder zwei Wochen in erwähnte Hölle zurück. Es war wirklich jede Ferien das Gleiche: ich musste in ein viel zu kleine Zimmer ziehen, in das gerade einmal mein Bett und ein kleiner Schrank hineinpassten - manchmal sperrten die Dursleys mich auch noch in den Wandschrank unter der Treppe, wo ich bin zu meinem elften Geburtstag gelebt hatte, das machten sie immer, wenn ich ihnen auf die Nerven ging, Menschen mich komisch ansahen, die Nachbarn Fragen über mich stellten oder gerade so aus Lust und Laune heraus -, Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia sperrten meine sämtlichen Schul- und Zaubersachen weg und mein überaus dummer Cousin Dudley machte mir mit seinen Gang jeden Tag zum schlimmsten meines Lebens.

Lord Voldemort's nächster Angriff auf mich ließ jedoch nicht lange auf sich warten: Schon in meinem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts versuchte er, durch den Körper unseres damaligen Verteidigungslehrers Professor Quirinus Quirrel, mich im Keller von Hogwarts umzubringen, als er herausfand, dass ich den Stein der Weisen besaß. Dieser Stein konnte jedem Menschen ewiges Leben schenken - Voldemort hatte es bereits mit Einhornblut versucht, jedoch hatte es anscheinend mit der ewigen Jugend nicht so geklappt. Ich überlebte mit ein paar Verletzungen und durch die tatkräftige Hilfe unserer Heilerin Madam Pomfrey - und natürlich durch Berty Bott's Bohnen sämtlicher Geschmacksrichtungen, die mir haufenweise zur Genesung geschickt worden und seitdem wie eine Droge für mich waren.

Im darauffolgenden zweiten Jahr war Chaos in Hogwarts ausgebrochen, da alle Muggelstämmigen von einem Monster versteinert worden waren. Die Kammer des Schreckens, die von einem der Hogwarts-Gründer Salazar Slytherin gebaut worden war, war geöffnet worden. Das Monster, das darin jahrelang gelebt hatte, ist damit freigekommen und hat Salazar Slytherin's Werk eines reinblütigen Hogwarts' beinah vollendet gehabt, jedoch gab es ja immer noch mich - das Wunderkind - und meinen besten Freund Ron - Hermine war leider außer Gefecht gesetzt worden, da sie auch muggelstämmig und nach einem Angriff des Monsters steif wie ein Brett war. Ron und ich hatten uns auf in die Kammer gemacht - mit meinen pseudo-coolen Superkräften Parsel, also Schlangensprache, zu sprechen. Ein zweiter Tom Riddle, der irgendwie von seinem alten Tagebuch erschaffen worden war, hatte Besitz von Rons kleiner Schwester Ginny ergriffen und somit hat sie die Kammer wieder geöffnet und das Monster freigelassen. Ein Kampf war in der Kammer zwischen dem zweiten Tom Riddle und mir ausgebrochen. Leider hatte er einen Vorteil, da er einen zwanzig Meter langen Basilisken hatte, bei dessen Augenkontakt man sterben und bei dessen indirektem Augenkontakt man versteinert werden konnte. Dumbledore's Phönix Fawkes und Godric Gryffindor's Schwert konnten mir nur helfen, ihn zu besiegen - und … na ja, ein Basiliskenzahn war auch nicht ganz unnötig gewesen, da ich mit ihm das Tagebuch durchstochen habe und somit auch den zweiten Tom Riddle tötete. Auch dieses Mal hatte ich mit einigen Verletzungen überlebt. Unser damaliger Verteidigungslehrer Professor Gilderoy Lockhart hatte es allerdings viel härter als mich erwischt: Er liegt seither im St. Mungo Hospital für Zauberkrankheiten und -unfälle und ist bis jetzt auch nicht mehr herausgekommen, da er versehentlich Ron's kaputten Zauberstab dazu verwenden wollte, Ron und mir einen Vergessenszauber aufzulegen. Der Zauber hatte sich nicht auf uns, sondern auf ihn selbst gelegt und seitdem ist er etwas wirr im Kopf. Ich wünsche ihm heute noch keine gute Besserung. Er war mit unter einer unserer schrecklichsten Lehrer und seine Selbstverliebtheit half da nicht wirklich.

Mein drittes Jahr lief zwar nicht ganz ohne Voldemort, jedoch hatte er mal für eine kleine Weile Sendepause: Sirius Black war aus Askaban - dem Zaubereigefängnis - geflohen, um mich vermeintlich zu töten, da ich seinen vermeintlichen früheren Meister Voldemort auf dem Gewissen hatte und weil er immer noch ein vermeintlicher Todesser war. Die Dementoren, - die Wächter von Askaban -, die Hogwarts vermeintlich beschützen sollten, waren jedoch bei der Wahrheitsfindung nicht gerade hilfreich, da sie sich nicht von menschlicher Nahrung ernähren, sondern von den glücklichen Momenten, die ein Mensch hatte. Sie saugen alles Glück aus einem Mensch und hinterlassen nur Trübsinn und eine Art Depression. Nur unser damaliger Verteidigungslehrer Professor Remus Lupin hatte mir dabei helfen können, einen perfekten Patronus in Form eines Hirsches heraufbeschwören zu können, um mich gegen die Dementoren zur Wehr setzen zu können. Am Ende des Jahres stellte sich heraus, dass Remus und Sirius Black zu Schulzeiten beste Freunde mit meinem Vater gewesen waren. Sirius war unschuldig, da ein anderer die Tat begangen hatte: Peter Pettigrew, der auch damals mit meinem Vater, Remus und Sirius befreundet gewesen war. Sirius hatte Pettigrew zur Rede stellen wollen, kurz nachdem meine Eltern von Voldemort getötet worden waren, weil Pettigrew diese an ihren Mörder verraten hatte. Pettigrew hatte Panik bekommen und hatte es so aussehen lassen, als ob Sirius ihn und dazu ein dutzend Muggel hat in die Luft gehen lassen. Offiziell war es Pettigrew selber gewesen, der die Muggel getötet und sich selbst dann in seine Animagusform - nämlich eine Ratte - verwandelt hat. Denn alle vier Rumtreiber - also mein Vater, Sirius, Remus und Pettigrew, so hatten sie sich früher genannt - waren Animagi - also Leute, die sich in Tiere verwandeln konnten, deswegen auch die Spitznamen Krone, Tatze, Moony und Wurmschwanz. Nur Remus war ein Werwolf, deswegen auch die Animagi - Freundschaftsloyalität und so weiter… Und zur Krönung der Verwirrung war Pettigrew fast zwölf Jahre lang unentdeckt geblieben, da er sich die ganze Zeit als Ron's Ratte Krätze ausgegeben hatte. Am Ende meines dritten Jahres war ich an einem Tag mindestens fünf Mal dem Tod entgangen: einmal dem Tod durch einen Werwolfbiss, einmal dem Tod durch die Dementoren, einmal dem Tod durch einen Hippogreif, wieder den Tod durch die Dementoren und dann noch den Tod durch allgemeine Verwirrung. Hermine und ich hatte dann irgendwie mit Hilfe eines Zeitumkehrers alles so weit es geht wieder ins Lot bringen können. Pettigrew konnte allerdings entkommen. Sirius war zwar frei - und als seine Patentochter war ich auch mehr als froh darüber -, aber seither lebt er versteckt in seinem alten Haus am Grimmauldplace und Pettigrew ist wieder zu Voldemort zurückgekrochen.

Was mich gleich zu meinem vierten Jahr bringt: das Trimagische Turnier war nach Hogwarts gekommen und mit ihm die Schüler aus der Beauxbatons-Akademie aus Frankreich und dem Durmstrang-Institut aus Bulgarien. Es hatte eine Altersbegrenzung für das lebensgefährliche Turnier gegeben - alle, die die Volljährigkeit, die in der Zaubererwelt bei siebzehn Jahren war, erreicht hatten, durften mitmachen -, aber klar: Ms Potter hat natürlich mal wieder mehr Aufmerksamkeit gebraucht und hat aus unerfindlichen Gründen gleich mitmachen können. Irgendwie war da nämlich ein Zettel mit meinem Namen in den Feuerkelch gekommen und der musste mich natürlich gleich als vierten Champion auswählen. Viel Gerede … blah blah blah … drei Aufgaben: die erste war ein goldenes Ei einem Drachen abluchsen, die zweite einen Freund aus dem Schwarzen See befreien und die dritte: _Finde in einem Labyrinth den Trimagischen Pokal und werde dabei nicht von Dementoren, Teufelschlingen, Acromantulas, Sphinxen, wildgewordenen Hecken, Irrwichten oder verhexten Mitstreitern getötet!_ Was für ein bescheuertes Turnier! Und da hat mir Ron noch gesagt, ich wollte mehr Aufmerksamkeit. Na ja, egal, auf jeden Fall waren Cedric Diggory - also mein Mitstreiter aus Hogwarts - und ich so weit ins Labyrinth vorgedrungen, dass wir den Trimagischen Pokal erreichen konnten, jedoch war der Pokal ein Portschlüssel gewesen. Dieser hatte uns auf einen Friedhof gebracht, wo Peter Pettigrew und Lord Voldemort schon bereits auf uns gewartet hatten, um uns an Voldemort's Wiederauferstehung teilhaben zu lassen. Jedoch hatte Pettigrew Cedric getötet und mich beinah mit, jedoch hatte ich mit dem Priori Incantatem meiner Eltern entkommen können. Danach hatte sich herausgestellt, dass unser damaliger Verteidungunslehrer Alistor "Mad-Eye" Moody gar nicht er selbst war, sondern einfach der ehemalige Todesser Barty Crouch Jr., der Vielsaftstrank genommen hatte, um Mad-Eye zu werden und das Trimagische Turnier zu sabotieren, sodass ich ins Finale und somit auf den Friedhof kam. So langsam konnte ich selbst gar nicht mehr glauben, wie unglaublich verwirrend und verrückt mein Leben war.

Mein fünftes Jahr hatte bereits als das schrecklichste aller Zeiten angefangen: Wenn man wegen eines Patronuses vor das Zaubereigamot geordert und im Tagespropheten als Lügnerin bezeichnet wird, dann kann die Zeit in Hogwarts nicht viel besser werden. Keiner hatte mir glauben wollen, dass Voldemort wirklich zurück war und, da Dumbledore meine Theorie betatkräftigte, hatte man ihn als verwirrt eingestuft, ihm den Merlinsorden abgesprochen, den Hexenmeistertitel und den Platz im Gamot ebenfalls und als Schulleiter von Hogwarts entlassen - mich hatte man kurioserweise kurzerhand freigesprochen. Dolores Umbridge war als unsere neue Schulleiterin und Verteidugungslehrerin an die Schule gekommen und hatte den Laden kräftig aufgemischt. Sie hatte auch diese neuen Strafen eingeführt, weil ich sie irgendwie schon provoziert hatte. Ich hatte laut in der Großen Halle herumgeschrien, dass der Dunkle Lord zurückgekehrt war, als sie mich mal wieder zurechtweisen wollte.

Umbridge hatte Hogwarts komplett umgekrempelt. Die Zustände waren zurzeit schlimmer denn je. Jungen und Mädchen durften sich nur auf dreißig Zentimeter nahekommen, Zauberstäbe wurden konfisziert, das Inquisitionskommando, das Umbridge aus den Slytherins gebildet hatte, terrorisierte und traktierte die Schülerschaft, die Lehrer musste Angst um ihren Job haben … Umbridge war sogar schon so weit gegangen und hatte einige Lehrer gefeuert, darunter Professor Trelawney, die Lehrerin für Wahrsagen, und am allerschlimmsten: Sie hatte Hagrid gefeuert! Es hatte den Lehrer getroffen, der nicht nur der Lehrer für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, sondern auch ein wirklich guter Freund von Ron, Hermine und mir war. Ich vermisste Hagrid schrecklich! Er würde mich wahrscheinlich etwas besser durch diese schwere Zeit bringen.

»Kopf hoch, Kleines, das wird schon wieder. Die Kröte kann uns doch ma' sonst wo. Hast doch sonst immer alles so gut gemeistert, hm?«, würde er wahrscheinlich sagen und meine Schulter mit seiner bulligen Hand beinah zerquetschen, bei dem Versuch, sie zu tätscheln. Dann hätte er bestimmt angefangen von irgendwelchen Drache oder sonstigen ach so zahmen Monstern zu reden, nur um mich abzulenken.

Zu sehen, wie er durch das große Portal hinaus getrottet war, sein Saurüde Fang neben ihm herschwenzelnd und eine riesige Reisetasche aus zottigem Fell in der Hand, hatte mehr geschmerzt, als jedes Nachsitzen. Er hatte sich keine großen Hoffnungen gemacht, zurückkommen zu dürfen, also war uns der Abschied noch umso schwerer gefallen. Der Geruch von Hagrid's golfballgroßen Tränen hing heute noch an der Schuluniform, die ich damals getragen hatte.

Es war komisch zu wissen, dass ich ihn wahrscheinlich nie wieder sehen würde. Einen Plan gegen Umbridge zu schmieden oder auch nur den Versuch zu machen, Dumbledore wieder zum Hogwartsschulleiter zu machen, wäre bestimmt tausend Mal effektiver, wenn unser bärtiger Freund bei uns wäre. Er hatte mehr Erfahrung, als wir, er hatte in seinem Leben schon einiges durchgemacht. Außerdem war er auch immer eine gute Hilfe gewesen, wenn es um Pläne gegen Voldemort ging, da Hagrid zusammen mit ihm in Hogwarts gewesen war und Voldemort's Charakter einschätzen konnte. Vielleicht hätten wir uns auch einen Plan gegen Voldemort überlegen können, denn die Präsenz des Dunklen Lords wurde von Tag zu Tag drückender, ja schon fast erstickender. Man konnte meinen, dass man seine Anwesenheit direkt in der Luft schmecken konnte, während diese tödliche Luft versuchte, einem die Luft abzuquetschen, wie es Voldemort's eigene Hand nur zu gerne tun würde.  
Seit Voldemorts Auferstehung geistert dieser mir jedoch jede Nacht in meinen Träumen herum. Es gab wenige Nächte, in denen ich nicht seine Stimme hörte oder in denen ich nicht einen kalten dunkeln Korridor entlangging. Am Ende dieses Korridors war immer eine Tür und das Verlangen, sie zu öffnen und das zu sehen, was sich dahinter verbarg, nahm mich jedes Mal aufs Neue gefangen. Hermine hatte mich schon oft aus dem Schlaf schreien müssen, da ich fast nicht mehr los kam von diesem Gang.

Die Schulklingel ließ mich kurz zusammenfahren und aus meinem Tagtraum herausschrecken. Hatte ich wirklich die ganze Zauberkunststunde an dieses eine Thema gedacht?

Ich seufzte kurz, sammelte meine Sachen, die ich diese Stunde kein einziges Mal angerührt hatte, zusammen, stopfte sie in meine Tasche und sah mich nach Ron und Hermine um. Gerade mal nach einer Sekunde entdeckte ich sie, da eine vor Zorn bebende Hermine wütend auf mich zugestapft kam.

»Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht?«, fuhr sie mich sofort an. Verwundert sah ich sie an.

»Wobei soll ich mir was gedacht haben?«, fragte ich, während wir drei aus dem Klassenzimmer liefen und die Gänge sich langsam mit plappernden Schülern füllten.

»Spiel hier nicht die Unwissende, Hailey«, mahnte sie mich. Ron hatte Probleme mit uns Schritt zu halten, da ich mich an Hermine's Schritttempo anpasste, das mehr Hasten als Gehen war. »Wir wissen von Kendall Deverill, was du Umbridge gesagt hast!«

»Dieser kleinen, dreckigen Petze dreh ich irgendwann noch den Hals rum«, grummelte ich wütend vor mich hin.

»Was hast du zu deiner Verteidigung zu sagen?«, fragte Hermine mich aufgebracht. Wenn Hermine auf hundertachtzig war, dann dauerte es meistens nicht lange, bis ich mich von ihrer Gemütslage anstecken ließ und ebenfalls durchdrehte. So waren schon einige unserer Streitereien fast böse eskaliert. Und gerade hatte ich das Gefühl, dass wir nicht mehr weit von einem dieser Meinungsverschiedenheiten entfernt waren.

»Ich habe das alles für euch getan, Hermine. Umbridge hat wegen mir diese Nachsitzmethode eingeführt, also sollte auch nur ich diejenige sein, die das ausbaden muss. Ihr habt damit nichts zu tun, also solltet ihr euch auch da raushalten. Das ist eine Sache zwischen mir und Umbridge.«

»Das ist es verdammt noch mal nicht!«, zischte sie. »Wir sind deine besten Freunde. Das kannst du nicht machen! Das kann Umbridge nicht machen! Wenn das die Eltern wüss-«

»Tja, aber, wie du weißt, hab ich keine Eltern, Hermine«, unterbrach ich sie und warf ihr einen warnenden Blick zu, dass sie jetzt ja nicht weitermachen sollte.

»Wechsel nicht das Thema, du solltest jetzt auf der Stelle zu Umbridge gehen und ihr sagen, dass du dieses bescheuerte Angebot zurückziehst.«

»Das werde ich nicht!«, sagte ich entschieden und blieb an der Ecke stehen, an der sich Hermine's und mein Weg trennten, da ich nun Wahrsagen bei Firenze und sie Alte Runen bei Professor Babbling hatte. »Umbridge würde es so oder so nicht zulassen und außerdem werde ich euch nicht wieder diese Strafen durchstehen lassen. Und ich werde darüber nicht mehr diskutieren. Wenn du nicht mit meiner Entscheidung klarkommst, dann halt dich gefälligst von mir fern und lass mich in Ruhe.«

»Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein!«, rief sie aus und senkte sofort ihre Stimme wieder, da einige Schüler sie schon erschrocken anstarrten. »Ich versuche doch nur, dir zu helfen.«

»Aber dabei kannst du mir nicht helfen; ihr beide nicht«, sagte ich in einem etwas sanfteren Ton und sah von Hermine zu Ron, der die ganze Zeit nur zugehört hatte, deswegen fragte ich jetzt: »Wie siehst du das, Ron?« Seine Augen weiteten sich kurz , bevor er überlegend auf den Boden sah und von einer Stelle auf die andere tippelte.

»Na ja, weißt du … ähm … ich finde … es auch nicht so … ähm … angebracht, wenn nur du … zu Umbridge gehst«, gab er schließlich betreten zu. Ich seufzte genervt.

»Hört zu, Leute, ihr habt nichts damit zu tun, also halten euch da raus; was passiert ist, ist passiert und damit fertig.«

»Dein Beschützerinstinkt ist jetzt aber komplett fehl am Platz«, erwiderte Hermine. »Du wirst daran zu Grunde gehen. Mensch, sei doch nicht so stur! Lass uns dir helfen.«

»Nein«, sagte ich abschließend und mehr als entschlossen, drehte mich um und lief zum Wahrsageraum, Ron immer neben mir. Als er den Mund aufmachte und anscheinend noch etwas zu der Diskussion beitragen wollte, hielt ich ihn jedoch schon mittendrin auf.

»Das Thema ist durch, Ron, du kannst mich nicht mehr umstimmen. Man muss zu seinen Entscheidungen stehen und das tue ich hiermit.«

Hey Leute,  
ich hoffe, euch gefällt meine Geschichte und ihr gebt mir ein bisschen Feedback, wäre zumindest nett. ;)  
Ich habe versucht, dieses Kapitel ein wenig lustig zu gestalten - wenigstens am Anfang - und ich hoffe, es ist mir auch ein bisschen gelungen.  
Wenn ihr Kritik oder Lob habt, dann wisst ihr ja, wie's geht. ;)  
lg Clarysse


	3. Peinlichkeiten und Quidditch

Hermine versuchte in den nächsten Tagen noch öfters, mich umzustimmen, doch, was sie auch sagte, ich blieb standhaft und ging jedes Mal brav zu Umbridge's Nachsitzen. Es war wirklich erstaunlich, wie oft sie Nachsitzen verteilte, wobei Malfoy und sein Inquisitionskommando nicht untätig blieben. Einmal hatte ich Parkinson, die hässliche Kuh, dabei erlebt, wie sie einem Erstklässler für zu lautes Gähnen eine Stunde Nachsitzen gegeben hatte. Sie trieben es alle noch bis auf die Spitze der Normalität.

Fred und George hatten begonnen, Umbridge und dem Kommando richtig eins auszuwischen, indem sie als aller erstes Graham Montague, den Jäger und Kapitän der Slytherin-Quidditchmannschaft, in ein so genanntes Verschwindekabinett einsperrten und er seit mehreren Wochen nicht mehr dort herauskam, da dieses Kabinett irgendwie die Eigenschaft hatte, Leute an andere Orte zu transportieren. Montague war nicht auffindbar, worüber sich seine Eltern natürlich tierisch bei Umbridge aufregten.

Aber wir Gryffindors hatten uns beinah kaputt gelacht, als Fred und George im Gemeinschaftsraum rumposaunt hatten, was sie getan hatten.

Weiterhin fand man den unterschiedlichsten Orten Stinkbomben oder Feuerwerkskörper, die hochgingen, wenn ausschließlich Umbridge eine Tür öffnete oder den Raum betrat. Es war immer wieder lachend mit anzusehen, wenn Umbridge den Verteidigungsraum öffnete und ihr immer und immer wieder eine Stinkbombe ins Gesicht flog.  
Allerdings blieb ja der Ärger der Zwillinge an mir hängen, weswegen ich auch schon nach kurzer Zeit nicht mehr über ihre Streiche lachen konnte. Fast jeden Abend saß ich nun in Umbridge's Büro und schrieb immer wieder die gleichen Sätze. Es waren bereits so viele verschiedene, dass die Feder anscheinend keinen anderen Ausweg hatte, als dass sie die Sätze auch auf meine Arme schrieb.

_ Ich soll keine Lügen erzählen._

_ Ich soll nicht widersprechen._

_ Ich soll das Ministerium nicht in Frage stellen._

_ Ich soll nicht gegen die Ausbildungserlasse verstoßen._

_ Ich soll nicht so vorlaut sein._

Es waren wirklich die verschiedensten Sätze, die sich nun von meinen Handrücken über meine Unterarme ausstreckten, wie Tattoos. Nur war es mein eigenes Blut, das nach einem weiteren Nachsitzabend bei Umbridge aus den kleinen Wunden tropfte und somit Umbridge's pinke Tischdecke beschmutzten, und nicht etwa Tattootinte.  
Natürlich blieb es nicht lange unbeachtet, dass Umbridge keinem Schüler mehr Nachsitzen gab, obwohl sie vorher doch herdenweise zu ihr kommen sollte, nachdem sie etwas ausgefressen hatten. Es wurden viele Vermutungen aufgestellt.

»Vielleicht wird sie ja mal endlich nett«, war eine Variante.

»Vielleicht hat ihr jemand gedroht«, sagte der andere.

»Vielleicht hat sich ja jemand geopfert und übernimmt jetzt nur noch allein das Nachsitzen«, sprach Luna Lovegood aus, als ich gemeinsam mit ihr, Ginny und Hermine im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum saß und sie und Ginny begonnen hatten, willkürliche Hypothesen aufzustellen. Ich wusste, dass Luna's Aussage nur eine Vermutung war - wenn auch die goldrichtige -, jedoch sank ich plötzlich etwas tiefer in den Sessel, in den ich mich mit angezogenen Beinen gekuschelt hatte.

»Ach, komm schon, Luna«, erwiderte Ginny. »So dumm ist doch keiner. Derjenige müsste schon wirklich total irre sein, wenn er die ganzen Strapazen auf sich nimmt. Mir hat es schon gereicht, als ich einmal für eine halbe Stunde da drin war, wie soll das denn sein, wenn man die Strafen der ganzen Schule übernehmen muss.«

»Die Hölle«, sagte ich leise, während ich abwesend ins Feuer starrte.

»Nicht auszumalen, wie derjenige zugerichtet sein müsste«, fuhr Ginny fort, da sie mich anscheinend nicht gehört hatte. Hermine hatte zu diesem Gesprächsthema fast gar nichts beizutragen. Sie beobachtete mich nur mit Adlersaugen und widersprach manchmal den Thesen von Ginny oder Luna.

»Hey, Hailey«, rief auf einmal jemand quer durch den Gemeinschaftsraum und als ich mich zu der Stimme umdrehte, sah ich Angelina Johnson, die Kapitänin unseres Quidditchteams, die gerade vom Portraitloch zu mir herüber kam und sich nun über die Lehne meines Sessels zu mir beugte.

»Was gibt's, Angelina?«, fragte ich und versuchte, meine Stimme zumindest etwas nach guter Laune klingen zu lassen.

»Ich habe das erste Training für morgen um zwölf angesetzt«, sagte sie mit ihrem strengen Kapitänenunterton, der keinen Widerspruch und auch keine Absage zulassen würde. »Kannst du das noch Ron, Fred und George weitersagen? Ich hab noch massig Hausaufgaben auf. Alicia und Katie wissen es bereits.«

»Na klar, mach ich«, sagte ich und versuchte mich an einem Lächeln, was jedoch etwas misslang. Nichtsdestotrotz bemerkte Angelina das überhaupt nicht und verschwand in ihren Schlafsaal.

»Ich hoffe, Ron spielt besseres Quidditch als bei uns zuhause, sonst haben wir dieses Jahr echt die allergrößten Probleme den Pokal zu gewinnen«, kommentierte Ginny und ließ Gott sei Dank endlich von dieser dämlichen Nachsitzgeschichte ab.

»Bei den Auswahlspielen war er gar nicht so schlecht«, verteidigte ich Ginny's Bruder. »Oliver wäre bestimmt stolz auf ihn gewesen.«

»Oliver hätte lieber seinen Besen geheiratet, als dass er ihn ins Team gelassen hätte«, erwiderte sie eiskalt.

»Wer hat seinen Besen geheiratet?«, fragte plötzlich eine Stimme ganz nah bei mir und ich erschrak mich so sehr, dass ich einen kleinen Satz vom Sessel machte und dabei mit meiner Stirn direkt, während ich mich ruckartig umdrehte, auf etwas Hartes und Unnachgiebiges stieß. Vor Schmerz stöhnte ich auf und hielt mir die pochende Stirn, während ich ein ebenfalls schmerzhaftes Stöhnen vernahm. Fred und George hatten sich unauffällig zu uns gesellt und Fred hatte sich anscheinend einen Scherz mit mir erlauben wollen, indem er mich so schrecklich erschreckte, allerdings war das dann doch schief gegangen, da er sich nun die schmerzende Nase hielt.

»Oh mein Gott, Fred, tut mir leid«, sagte ich sofort erschrocken und stand mit hochrotem Kopf auf, während George neben ihm in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach. »Ich hab mich so erschrocken und … oh Gott, tut mir leid! Ist alles in Ordnung?« Mein Gott, peinlicher ging's ja wohl überhaupt nicht. Wie konnte ich auch nur so schreckhaft sein? Wer ist die Peinlichkeit in Person? Natürlich ich!

»Ja, ja, alles in Ordnung, denk ich«, sagte Fred etwas gedämpft unter seiner hervor gehaltenen Hand und besah sich kurz seine Handfläche, ob Blut zu sehen war, jedoch, zu meiner Beruhigung, sah seine Nase noch genauso aus, wie vorher. Immer noch gerade und perfekt. Und auf jeden Fall blutlos.

»Hör auf zu lachen, George«, schnauzte Fred verärgert, während sein Bruder sich vor lauter Lachen am Sofa festheben musste und sich eine Lachträne aus den Augen wischte.

»Sorry, Bruderherz, aber so was kann auch echt nur dir passieren«, sagte dieser, immer noch mit einem leichten Lachen in der Stimme. Mit einem hochroten Kopf, der von einer Tomate wahrscheinlich nicht mehr zu unterscheiden war, setzte ich mich kleinlaut wieder in meinen Sessel, als auch die Zwillinge Anstalten machten, sich zu uns zu setzen.

»Ach … also, ähm … ich soll euch … ähm, von Angelina noch sagen, dass … morgen um zwölf Quidditchtraining ist«, sagte ich, während meine Gesichtsfarbe sich etwas normalisierte und Fred auch aufgehört hatte, seine Nase vor Schmerz zu halten.

Ich versuchte einfach ganz schnell diesen peinlichen - im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes - Zusammenstoß mit Fred zu vergessen, während die Zwillinge, genau wie Ginny zuvor, anfingen, Ron's Quidditchtalente in Frage zu stellen.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich mit einer etwas besseren Laune auf, denn einerseits war heute Samstag, das hieß, dass ich kein Nachsitzen hatte, und andererseits war heute Quidditchtraining. Ich freute mich bereits beim Aufstehen darauf, mich in die Lüfte zu schwingen und dem kleinen Goldenen Schnatz hinterherzujagen. Den Wind wieder an den Haaren ziehen zu spüren. Die Freiheit zu fühlen

Ron hingegen war alles andere als gut drauf. Ziemlich nervös rutschte er auf der Bank vor seinem Frühstück rum und fand einfach nicht die Muse sein Rührei endlich zu essen.

»Kannst du vielleicht mit mir schon mal früher zum Feld gehen? Dass ich vorher noch etwas üben kann?«, fragte er leise. Ich nickte verständlich.

»Klar«, sagte ich und schlang meinen letzten Bissen Toast herunter. Hermine kam wieder hinter ihrer Ausgabe des _Tagespropheten_ hervor und legte diesen, nun da sie ihn zu Ende gelesen hatte, beiseite.

»Irgendwas Interessantes, über Dinge, die wichtig sind?«, fragte ich so beiläufig es ging, jedoch wollte ich eigentlich lieber nichts wissen. Es würde sowieso nur Schwachsinn drinstehen.

»Nein, nichts«, sagte Hermine. »Kein Wort über Dumbledore's Aufenthaltsort, keine weiteren Todesfälle oder eine Beleidigung deinerseits. Ist mal wieder ein guter _Prophet_.«

»Hm«, machte ich nur, da ich fand, dass die Wort gut und _Tagesprophet_ nicht in einem Satz verwendet werden konnten.

»Das ist doch gut, oder?«, fragte Hermine skeptisch. »Ich meine, vielleicht fangen sie langsam an zu kapieren, dass du die Wahrheit sagst und ändern ihre Meinung.«

»Fudge ändert seine Meinung nicht einfach so, der wird an diesem Irrsinn weiter festhalten, bis es entweder nicht mehr zu leugnen ist, dass Voldemort zurück ist - das heißt bis er ihn persönlich sieht - oder bis alle ihre Meinung nach ihm ausrichten. Bis dahin wird er einfach weiter leugnen, was ich gesehen hab.«

»Selbst Fudge ist nicht so dumm -«

»Doch, Hermine, er ist so dumm!«, unterbrach ich sie. »Er sieht Dumbledore als potentiellen Anwärter für den Job des Zaubereiministers und denkt, dass er ihm diesen irgendwann streitig macht. Dumbledore wäre als Minister natürlich am besten geeignet und deswegen versucht Fudge jetzt, Dumbledore lächerlich zu machen, damit er den Ministerposten behalten kann. Er hat einfach Angst vor Dumbledore's Macht und dass er seinen hohen Posten verliert. Dumbledore's und meine Meinung ins Lächerliche zu ziehen, ist einfach nur ein Akt aus Angst und Selbstzweifel.«

»Ich finde, dass es ein Fortschritt ist«, beharrte Hermine weiter und bestrich sich ein Brot mit Marmelade. »Und in diesen Zeiten sollten wir über jeden Fortschritt froh sein.« Ich schnaubte nur einmal kurz und sagte dann: »Komm, Ron, lass uns zum Quidditchfeld gehen.« Ohne ein weiteres Wort standen wir auf und ließen eine etwas betrübte Hermine zurück.

Ron war immer noch sichtlich nervös, als wir aus dem Schloss heraustraten und den Weg zum Quidditchfeld ansteuerten. Der Himmel war voller weißer, unbedrohlicher Wolken. Also hatte ich gute Hoffnungen, dass es nicht regnen würde, jedoch ging der Wind wie verrückt. Meine Haare wurden mit jedem Windstoß in mein Gesicht gepustet und manchmal vernebelten sie sogar Ron die Sicht. Viele hatten mir schon geraten, meine extrem langen Haare endlich zu schneiden, da sie mir fast bis zur Hüfte gingen, jedoch mochte ich sie so viel lieber.

Ron sagte den ganzen Weg zum Quidditchfeld kein Wort. Sein Blick war starr auf das Gras unter unseren Füßen gerichtet, als schämte er sich, wie seine Nase aussah. Ohne unsere Mannschaftsumhänge anzuziehen, liefen wir mit unseren Besen und einem Quaffel aufs Spielfeld. Keine Menschenseele war zu sehen, woraufhin Ron sichtlich entspannter wurde, da nur ich sehen würde, wie er spielte.

»Also gut«, rief ich über den tosenden Wind hinweg zu Ron, der etwas schwankend vor dem mittleren Torring schwebte. »Versuch einfach so gut es geht, den Quaffel zu kriegen. Bereit?« Er nickte etwas zögerlich, nahm eine Hand vom Besen und begab sich auf Position. Und schon warf ich den ersten Quaffel.

Man merkte richtig, wie er mit jedem weiteren Ball, den ich ihm zuwarf, optimistischer wurde, jedoch wurde diese Zuversicht jedes Mal zunichte gemacht, wenn der Quaffel durch einen der drei Torringe flog.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit und als Ron gerade am Aufgeben war, rief uns jemand vom Boden aus etwas zu.

»Hailey, Ron, kommt runter«, schrie Angelina und lotste uns zu sich herunter.

»Zieht euch um, wir wollen mit dem Training anfangen«, sagte sie, als wir vor ihr wieder auf dem Boden landeten.

Der kleine Nachteil der Umkleiden der Quidditchteams war, dass die Mädchen erst durch die Jungsumkleide mussten, um in die Umkleide der Mädchen zu gelangen. Und zu meinem Glück beziehungsweise meinem Pech, waren Fred und George bereits dort drin und hatten begonnen sich umzuziehen. So schnell ich konnte, sauste ich an den beiden vorbei, genau in dem Moment, als Fred im Begriff war, sein Oberteil auszuziehen. Mein Magen machte Dauersaltie, während ich meinen Blick starr geradeaus hielt, um nicht beim Glotzen erwischt zu werden. Schnell schlüpfte ich hinter Angelina in die Mädchenumkleide und versuchte zu verdrängen, dass Fred gerade im nächstgelegenen Raum war und das auch noch wahrscheinlich nur mit Boxershorts bekleidet.

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, zog ich mich mit den anderen drei um und lief dann mit meinem geschulterten Besen nach draußen, wo schon die Jungs - Gott sei Dank mit Bekleidung - auf uns warteten. Kurz ging Angelina nochmal ins Kapitänenbüro und kam dann mit einem etwas grimmigen Blick wieder heraus.  
»Okay, hört zu«, begann sie, kurz bevor wir aufs Feld liefen. »Da draußen sind anscheinend ein paar Leute, die zusehen wollen. Ich will, dass ihr sie wie Luft behandelt, verstanden?« Verwirrt nickte ich, wie die anderen. Einen kleinen Verdacht hatte ich, wer das sein konnte.

Und dieser wurde auch bestätigt, als wir hinaustraten und mit Buhrufen empfangen wurden und ich das halbe Haus Slytherin auf der Tribüne des Stadions entdeckte. Alle trugen patriotisch die grün-silbernen Slytherinsschals und buhten und pfiffen uns aus, als wir in die Höhe stiegen. Der Wind hatte sich etwas gelegt, was sie Buhrufe noch deutlicher an unsere Ohren drangen ließen.

Wir stellten uns oben in der Luft zu einem Kreis zusammen und begannen, uns den Quaffel zur Aufwärmung zuzuspielen.

Angelina zu Katie; Katie zu Fred; Fred zu mir und ich zu Ron. Die Menge unter uns schrie und brüllte vor Lachen, als Ron den Quaffel nicht schnell genug gesehen hatte und den Ball direkt ins Gesicht bekam. Der unförmige Ball flog auf halbem Wege zu Boden, doch Ron sauste ihm hinterher und packte ihn noch rechtzeitig.

»Augen auf den Ball, Ron«, rief Angelina, als er zu ihr herüber passte und sie ihn gerade noch so fangen konnte, da der Pass ziemlich schwach war. Angelina gab weiter an Alicia, die zu George spielte; George zu Katie, die Ron zupasste, der den Quaffel um Millimeter verfehlte und dem zu Boden fallenden Quaffel hinterher hechtete. Ich dachte schon, dass Angelina einen bissigen Kommentar abgeben würde, jedoch war das Lachen der Slytherins auf den Tribünen Strafe genug für Ron, dessen Gesicht so rot wie eine überreife Kirsche wurde.

Nach einigen weiteren Würfen verkündete Angelina: »Okay, das muss reichen! Fred, George, holt eure Schläger und lasst die Klatscher aus der Kiste! Hailey, du lässt den Schnatz auf mein Zeichen frei!« Fred, George und ich schwebten hinunter auf den Boden, um Angelina's Anweisungen zu befolgen.

»Ron könnte doch zumindest ein bisschen besser aufpassen«, bemerkte George verärgert.

»Die Slytherin-Schleimbeutel machen uns so oder so schon runter«, fügte Fred hinzu und öffnete die Befestigung des einen Klatschers, der sofort in die Höhe flog und auf das Feld sauste. George tat es ihm mit dem zweiten Klatscher gleich.

»Er war vorhin, als er mit mir trainiert hat, viel besser«, verteidigte ich ihn und nahm den Schnatz aus dem kleinen Fach.

»Dann wird es mal langsam Zeit -«, sagte George.

»- dass er uns das auch zeigt«, fügte Fred hinzu, während sich beide jeweils einen Schläger nahmen. Gemeinsam schwangen wir uns wieder in die Lüfte. Doch ich flog etwas höher, als die Zwillinge, und wartete auf Angelina's Zeichen.

»Wir spielen natürlich nur auf Ron's Tore«, stellte diese klar. »Auf drei … eins … zwei … drei!« Ich ließ den Goldenen Schnatz los und sofort war der kleine Ball verschwunden. Ich wartete einige Sekunden und gab ihm so einen kleinen Vorsprung, dann begann ich mit der Suche nach dem wichtigsten Ball dieses Spiels. Doch mit den Slytherins im Nacken und den Buhrufen, die durch die Luft schwebten, wie lästige Wespen, war es nicht so einfach, sich zu konzentrieren.

Ron schlug sich bis jetzt ganz … na ja, passabel. Er ließ zwar einige Quaffel rein, aber zumindest fiel er nicht vom Besen oder machte anderes peinliches Zeug. Jedoch hatten die Slytherins begonnen, bei jedem Tor, das Angelina, Katie oder Alicia schießen konnten, zu schreien:»Weasley vor! Noch ein Tor!« Ron's Ohren konnte ich sogar auf die Distanz eines ganzen Quidditchfeldes als zwei kleine feuerrote Punkte links und rechts von seinem Kopf ausmachen.

Wenn Ron's Ohren anfingen, rot anzulaufen, dann war das grundsätzlich niemals ein gutes Zeichen. Egal, ob er wütend, peinlich berührt oder mies drauf war, immer liefen seine Ohren rot an. Und meistens bekamen Hermine und ich dann seine Launen ab.

Beim bereits zehnten Tor, wurde es George jedoch anscheinend zu bunt und mit der Wucht einer Gewehrkugel schleuderte er einen Klatscher mitten in die Menge der Slytherins. Mit Vorfreude beobachtete ich, wie die eigenwillige Ball an Geschwindigkeit gewann und womöglich einem schlaksigen Siebtklässler, der direkt in der Flugbahn saß, die Nase zertrümmert hätte, jedoch machte dieses lästige Biest von Ball einfach kurz vor dem Gesicht des Slytherins halt und kehrte um, sodass er jetzt Katie hinterherjagte, die im Quaffelbesitz war. Der Slytherin-Siebtklässler saß wie erstarrt auf der Tribüne und konnte sich vor Schock nicht mehr rühren. Ein Vampir wäre nicht wirklich viel bleicher, als der Junge, der nun wie eine kleine Memme anfing zu zittern.

»Wieso hat dieser dämliche Klatscher den Hosenscheißer nicht erwischt?«, fluchte George vor sich hin und machte sich mit seinem Zwilling daran, die Klatscher alle in Richtung der Slytherins zu treiben.

Ich erinnerte mich wieder daran, dass ich hier war, um Quidditch zu spielen, also drehte ich wieder meine Kreise um das Feld und machte ich mich auf die Suche nach dem Schnatz.

Die Slytherins johlten wieder, als Ron den Quaffel durch den linken Torring ließ.

_Such den Schnatz! Such den Schnatz! Die Slytherins sind Luft. Du bist die Klügere. Lass dich nicht provozieren!_

So ging das fast eine dreiviertel Stunde weiter. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie viele Tore die Jägerinnen schon schießen konnten - nach dem Gröhlen der Slytherins waren es schon mindestens zwei Dutzend.

Plötzlich sah ich etwas. Ein Schimmern, ein goldenes Schimmern, genau ein paar Zentimeter über dem Kopf von Adrian Pucey, dem Jäger der Slytherinmannschaft, der begeistert mit seinen Hauskammeraden in der ersten Reihe mitbrüllte.

Im selben Moment, als ich von der anderen Seite des Feldes auf ihn zugerast kam, sah zwei Reihen über ihm sitzend ein zierliches Mädchen ebenfalls den Schnatz über Pucey's Kopf und rief über die anderen hinweg: »Pucey, über dir! Der Schnatz!«

Jetzt beschleunigte ich erst recht. Pucey sah hoch, entdeckte den Schnatz über sich und sah dann entsetzt und geschockt zu mir, wie ich auf ihn zuraste. Auch andere Slytherins hatten den goldenen Ball bemerkt, der aufgeregt mit seinen kleinen Flügeln schlug, und sahen zwischen diesem und mir hin und her.

Mit ausgestreckter Hand wollte ich mir ihn schon schnappen, doch in letzter Sekunde überlegte er es sich anscheinend nochmal anders und flog nach links über die Köpfe der Slytherins hinweg; immer nur ein paar Zentimeter über diesen flog er wieder aus meiner Reichweite. Mit einem Ruck zog ich meinen Feuerblitz nach links und raste dem Ball hinterher.

Durch die Geschwindigkeit meines Besens wirbelte ich hinter mir sehr viel Luft auf und weil ich immer nur knapp über die Slytherins hinweg flog, blies es einigen Schülern den Hut vom Kopf oder ihre Umhänge wehten ihnen um die Ohren.

Mit immer noch ausgestrecktem Arm kam ich mit jeder Sekunde dem Schnatz näher und schließlich, als wir am Ende der Slytherinschüler angelangt waren, schlossen sich meine Finge um den widerspenstigen Ball.

Angelina bemerkte, dass das Spiel mit dem Fangen des Schnatzes beendet war und rief Alicia, die schon auf dem Weg zum Tor war, zu: »Halt! Warte! Hailey hat den Schnatz!« Alicia bremste ab und plötzlich hörte ich empörte Rufe von den Slytherins, als ich wieder in die Mitte des Feldes flog. Ich drehte mich in der Luft und was ich sah, ließ mir vor Lachen aufheulen. Jeder Schüler, an dem ich vorbeigesaust war, sah mehr als derangiert aus, einige Mützen und Hüte flogen durch die Luft, bei manchen hatte sich der Umhang über den Kopf gestülpt und sie versuchten alle, sich wieder herzurichten, was echt zum Schreien aussah. Die Haare einer Zweitklässlerin hatten sich im Ohrring ihrer Nachbarin befangen und sie versuchten jetzt verzweifelt, diese wieder herauszufummeln. Pansy Parkinson war gerade dabei, ihren Umhang umständlich von ihrem Kopf zu bekommen, aber er war ihr so weit über den Kopf gepustet worden, dass sie Blaise Zabini und Miles Bletchley, die neben ihr saßen, brauchte, um sie wieder zu befreien.

Die Quidditchmannschaft stimmte in mein Lachen mit ein. Fred und George sahen aus, als ob sie vor lauter Lachen gleich vom Besen fallen würden. Jedoch, als ich zu Ron sah, wie er ganz allein mit einer Leichenbittermiene vor seinen Torringen schwebte, wurde ich etwas ernster und flog unauffällig zu Angelina rüber, die ein fette Grinsen im Gesicht hatte.

»Wie hat er sich geschlagen?«, fragte ich beiläufig und nickte leicht zu Ron herüber. Ihr Gesicht nahm einen ernsteren Ausdruck an.

»Ich sag mal so«, begann sie und beugte sich über ihren Besen zu mir herüber, um mir etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern: »Wenn wir die Slytherinmannschaft gewesen wären, dann hätte uns der Schnatz nicht zum Sieg verholfen.« Meine Augen weiteten sich. Also mussten sich mindestens hundertfünfzig Punkte gemacht haben, was fünfzehn Tore waren.

»Denkst du, man kann was aus ihm machen?«, fragte ich hoffnungsvoll, nachdem Angelina sich wieder zurückgebeugt hat. Sie seufzte.

»Wenn er sehr viel übt und sich so gut es geht anstrengt, dann könnte mal ein guter Quidditchspieler aus ihm werden«, sagte sie und wandte sich dann ans gesamte Team. »Also gut, für heute machen wir Schluss!«

Alle schwebten zu Boden und liefen in die Umkleide. Von den Slytherins kamen nur noch ein paar Buhrufe, die ich aber überhörte, da Fred und George mich für meine Glanzleistung mit den Slytherins lobten und sich immer noch kugelten vor Lachen.

»Echt saubere Leistung, Hailey«, sagte George und legte einen Arm um meine Schulter.

»Hätten wir nicht besser hinbekommen«, fügte Fred hinzu und legte ebenfalls seinen Arm um meine Schulter, dass ich eingekästelt zwischen den Zwillingen war. Mein Magen begann wieder zu kribbeln, als Fred ebenfalls seinen Arm um mich legte. War das gerade real oder träumte ich vielleicht doch noch? Wenn ja, dann lass mich nicht aufwachen, lieber Gott!

»Angelina, das müssen wir als neues Manöver trainieren«, lachte George.

»Der Schnösel-Wirbelwind«, schlug Fred vor. Wir zogen uns alle immer noch lachend um und liefen dann wieder zurück zum Schloss hoch. Ron trottete immer noch Trübsal blasend weit hinter den anderen, also ließ ich mich etwas zurückfallen, um ihn etwas zu trösten.

»Wie geht's dir?«, fragte ich vorsichtig, woraufhin er mich sofort sauer ansah.

»Was denkst du wohl, wie's mir geht?«, fauchte er. »Nicht mal mit dem Schnatz hätten wir gewinnen können, wenn das ein richtiges Spiel gewesen wäre.«

»Aber es war nicht das richtige Spiel, es war Training und dein erstes noch dazu. Und dann waren auch noch die Slytherins da. Das war einfach nur Nervosität, Ron.« Er sagte nichts mehr, bis wir im Gemeinschaftsraum ankamen, wo auch schon Hermine auf uns wartete und Ron gleich fragte: »Und? Wie war's?«

»Mies«, sagte er nur, setzte sich in seinen Lieblingssessel und begann lustlos, seinen Zaubertränkeaufsatz fertig zu schreiben. Hermine sah mich erwartungsvoll an, um wenigstens mehr Informationen von mir zu bekommen, doch ich schüttelte bloß den Kopf und machte mich ebenfalls an meine nicht gerade wenigen Hausaufgaben. Jetzt, da das Training vorbei war und ich nur noch morgen den Sonntag frei haben würde - oder eher gesagt: vollgestopft mit Hausaufgaben -, kamen mir meine Probleme plötzlich viel näher und gravierender vor. Umbridge war immer noch hier und würde mich wahrscheinlich für die Sache mit den Slytherins auf dem Quidditchfeld nachsitzen lassen bis ich achtzig war.

Zudem hielt mich noch fast die gesamte Zaubererwelt für nicht ganz richtig in der Birne; der _Tagesprophet_ schrieb - bis jetzt - zwar keine Anspielungen auf meinen Geisteszustand, aber das war nur ein minimaler Trost.

Man konnte wirklich sagen, dass mein Leben im Begriff war, den Bach runterzugehen.

_**Hey Leute,**_

_**ich würde mich um ein wenig Feedback freuen. Also Reviews und Favos und dem ganzen anderen Mist. ;)**_

_**Würde mir zumindest weiterhelfen. ;)**_

_**lg Clarysse**_


	4. Träume

Der Sonntag wurde wie erwartet ein reiner Hausaufgabentag. Natürlich aber nur für Ron und mich, da Hermine ja wie immer ihre Hausaufgaben schon erledigt hatte und sie uns Gott sei Dank zur _Orientierung_ gegeben hatte.

Beim Frühstück hatte ich gütigerweise endlich mal wieder einen Brief von Sirius bekommen. Jedoch war er nicht wirklich lang, da er nur schrieb:

_Heute abend, Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors_

_Tatze_

»Er will sich mit dir treffen?«, zischte Hermine erschrocken, als ich ihr und Ron den Brief im Gemeinschaftsraum gezeigt hatte, während wir bereits unsere Hausaufgaben in Zauberkunst erledigten.

»Ich weiß auch, dass es gefährlich ist, aber ich kann ihm jetzt keine Eule schreiben«, sagte ich. »Die würde aller frühestens morgen früh in London sein. Und außerdem filzt Umbridge die Briefe, die rausgehen. Ich kann es nicht verhindern.«

»Aber wie sollte er hier reinkommen? Das Schloss wird wie ein Sicherheitstrakt bewacht, die Schutzzauber kann er nicht so einfach umgehen. Das ist Selbstmord. Nicht auszumalen, was Umbridge macht, wenn sie jemanden wie ihn in die Finger bekommt.«

»Keine Ahnung, wie er es schaffen will, er schafft es eben. Da bin ich mir sicher.« Irgendwie freute ich mich auf das Zusammentreffen mit Sirius. Ihn vielleicht in die Arme schließen zu können, wäre eine sehr gute Ablenkung für das Chaos, das sie mein Leben nannte. Vielleicht könnte er mir sagen, dass alles wieder gut werde, dass wir irgendwann, wenn das alles vorbei war, eine richtige Familie werden konnten. Ich setzte so viel Hoffnung in dieses Treffen, dass ich die ganze Zeit nervös in meinem Sessel herumrutschte und gar nicht abwarten konnte, bis am Abend wirklich alle Schüler aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum verschwunden waren.

Doch noch geschah überhaupt nichts. Eine Stunde verging, in der ich irgendetwas auf ein Stück Pergament kritzelte und mich leise fragte, ob Umbridge oder die Schutzzauber ihn vielleicht aufgehalten hatten.

»_Pssst_!« Verwirrt sah ich mich um, jedoch hatten Ron und Hermine sich nicht bewegt und auch nicht gesprochen: Hermine brütete immer noch über Geschichte Hogwarts' und Ron malträtierte immer noch seinen Schokofrosch. Ich hatte mich bestimmt nur verhört, also kritzelte ich weiter auf mein Pergament.

»_Pssst_! Hailey!« Also jetzt war es nicht mehr zu überhören. Nach wenigen Sekunden, hatte ich dann endlich entdeckt, wer woher gesprochen hatte.

In der Glut, die im Kamin noch leicht glimmte, sah ich plötzlich den Kopf meines Paten stecken. Verwirrt rieb ich mir die Augen und zweifelte jetzt schon langsam an meinem Geisteszustand, als der Kopf im Kamin den Mund öffnete und wisperte: »Pssst! Ich bin's!« Erst jetzt hoben auch Ron und Hermine den Kopf und sahen sich im Raum um, genauso wie ich vorher.

»Sirius?«, fragte ich nun in den Raum, stand auf und lief hinüber zum Kamin, um mich vor diesen zu knien. Ron und Hermine folgten mir.

»Hallo, meine Kleine«, sagte der Kopf lächelnd und erst jetzt fiel mir wieder ein, dass Sirius immer so mit mir kommuniziert hatte. Schon letztes Jahr beim Trimagischen Turnier. Noch nie war er wirklich hier gewesen. Ich hatte ganz vergessen, dass er eigentlich nur so hierherkommen konnte. Hätte ich echt besser wissen müssen!

»Meine Güte, Sirius!«, wisperte Hermine erschrocken und hockte sich neben mich, sodass sie besser in den Kamin schauen konnte. »Wenn dich jemand sieht, dann -«

»Mich wird schon keiner sehen. Die Methode ist absolut sicher, keiner Sorge.«

»Warum bist du hier?«, fragte ich. »Du hättest doch auch einen Brief schreiben können, dann -«

»Das, was ich dir sagen muss, konnte ich nicht in einen Brief schreiben. Hat Mad-Eye zumindest gesagt, weil die Post bei euch gefilzt werden könnte. Ich muss dir etwas von Dumbledore sagen.«

»Weißt du, wo er steckt? Ist er bei dir?«, fragte ich aufgeregt.

»Er war vor ein paar Tagen hier, aber er ist gestern wieder gegangen. Er hat keinem gesagt, was er tun wird oder was er vor hat, er hat mir nur gesagt, dass ich dir etwas übermitteln soll.«

»Und was?«

»Ich soll dich erst einmal fragen, ob du immer noch diese Albträume hast. Von einem Korridor hat er gesagt, oder so.«

»Ähm … ja, habe ich, aber woher weiß er das?«

»Du kennst doch Dumbledore, der weiß einfach alles«, tat Sirius ab. »Also, er sagte, wenn du die immer noch haben solltest, dann sollst du unverzüglich zu Snape gehen. Der wird dir anscheinend helfen können und könnte dir auch alles erklären, was es mit diesen Träumen auf sich hat.«

»Zu _Snape_?!«, zischte ich empört. »Es gibt so viele Lehrer an dieser Schule und dann muss ich ausgerechnet zu Snape gehen?«

»Ich weiß auch nicht, warum gerade er, aber Dumbledore sagte nur, dass er der Beste für dein Problem wäre. Ich finde es auch nicht so toll, dass es ausgerechnet Snape sein muss, aber wenn es keine andere Alternative gibt …« Er sah mich kurz an und kam dann zu einem anderen Thema.

»Hat deine Narbe in letzter Zeit wieder geschmerzt?«, fragte er und durchbohrte mich beinah mit seinem prüfenden Blick. Ich setzte mich nun in einen Schneidersitz und sah dann auf meine Hände in meinem Schoß.

»Na ja, ein paar Mal, aber das waren immer nur Ausnahmesituationen«, sagte ich bedrückt, da ich ihm jetzt wohl gestehen musste, was ich Umbridge für ein Angebot gemacht hatte. Denn wenn ich es nicht tat, dann würde es entweder Ron oder Hermine tun.

»Was meinst du mit _Ausnahmesituationen_?«, fragte Sirius verwirrt und sah dann, genau wie ich befürchtet hatte zu Ron und Hermine rechts und links von mir.

»Ja, also ich hatte es öfters … beim Nachsitzen. Wenn Umbridge mich manchmal unbewusst berührt hat oder so.«

»Du hattest Nachsitzen?«, sagte er und sah mich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. »Was hast du mal wieder ausgefressen?« Ich zog den Kopf etwas ein, als anstatt mir Hermine antwortete und zwar genau das, was ich nicht wollte, dass Sirius es wusste.

»Hailey hat Umbridge das wahnwitzige Angebot gemacht, dass nur noch sie Umbridge's abscheuliches Nachsitzen übernimmt, sodass die anderen Schüler keines mehr bekommen.« Ich wusste genau, dass Sirius wusste, wie das Nachsitzen in Hogwarts aussah, ich hatte es ihm anfangs des Jahres in einem Brief berichtet. Und somit brauchte Hermine nicht mehr zu sagen, um einen Wutanfall seinerseits auszulösen.

»Hast du sie noch alle?«, rief er schockiert. »Hast du völlig den Verstand verloren? Wie kannst du nur so etwas machen? Zeig mir sofort seine Hände! Ich will auf der Stelle deine Hände sehen.« Ziemlich kleinlaut und mit eingezogenem Kopf schob ich den linken Ärmel meines Pullovers hoch und präsentierte ihm widerwillig meinen Arm, auf dem die Wörter sich bis zur Armbeuge bereits ausgebreitet hatten und sich leuchtend rot von meiner hellen Haut abhoben.

Sirius' Gesichtsfarbe nahm einen tiefroten Farbton an und ich machte mich schon auf weitere Schimpftiraden gefasst, jedoch atmete er erst einmal ein paar Mal tief durch und sprach dann mit versucht leiser Stimme weiter, die jedoch noch ein wenig bebte.

»Ich verlange, dass du sofort diesen Schwachsinn beendest, zu Umbridge gehst und ihr sagst, dass du dein Angebot zurückziehst! Hast du mich verstanden?!«

»Vergiss es, das werde ich nicht tun«, sagte ich nun leicht wütend, da ich schon seit mehreren Tagen die gleiche Leier von Hermine und Ron gehört hatte. Und die beiden hatte ich schließlich auch klein gekriegt. »Wenn ich das tue, dann bekommen die anderen wieder den ganzen Käse an den Hals und das kann ich nicht verantworten. Ich werde doch nicht zusehen, wie meine Freunde diese Schmerzen ertragen, an denen ich Schuld bin!«

»Und ich werde nicht zusehen, wie du diese Schmerzen erträgst«, erwiderte Sirius bestimmt. »Hast du eine Ahnung, was du da gerade tust? Das grenzt schon fast an Selbstverstümmelung! Sag mir jetzt sofort, dass du das beenden wirst!«

»Es ist mir egal, was es ist. Ich habe es entschieden und dabei wird es auch bleiben. Ich werde mein Angebot nicht mehr zurückziehen! Ich kann das nicht, weil ich es den Schülern von Hogwarts schuldig bin. Ich habe sie da reingeritten, also muss ich auch die Konsequenzen tragen. Außerdem wird Umbridge mich sowieso nicht mehr freilassen, dazu mag sie es viel zu sehr, mich zu quälen. Das hat sie mir schon mehrere Male mehr als deutlich ins Gesicht gesagt.«

»Es ist aber nicht wirklich hilfreich für den Orden!«

»Ja, nur schade, dass ich nicht im Orden bin!«

»Jetzt spiel hier nicht die Beleidigte«, sagte er streng. »Und außerdem solltest du diesen Blödsinn auch aus dem Grund beenden, weil es kein gutes Zeichen ist, wenn deine Narbe bei Umbridge's Berührungen schmerzt. Sie ist zwar keine Todesserin, das weiß ich mit tausend-prozentiger Sicherheit, aber es ist trotzdem nicht gut für dich.«

»Wir haben auch schon versucht, sie umzustimmen, aber sie ist verdammt stur und gibt nicht nach«, schaltete sich Hermine mit ein.

»Habt ihr ihr auch schon mal gesagt, dass ihre Eltern es auch nicht gewollt hätten, dass sie sich aufopfert?«, fragte Sirius und obwohl er wahrscheinlich Ron und Hermine fragte, sah er mich dabei mit einem fast schon mörderischen Blick an. Doch noch bevor ich darauf etwas erwidern konnte, sagte er noch: »Wartet mal kurz!« Dann drehte er den Kopf, sodass sein linkes Ohr wieder in den Grimmauldplace zeigte, und plötzlich von einer Sekunde auf die andere, war sein Kopf verschwunden und das keine Sekunde zu spät, da sofort danach eine bullige, ringbesetzte, wulstige Hand aus der Asche herausschoss. Sie fuchtelte durch die Gegend, als ob sie nach etwas suchen würde und wäre sie nur eine Millisekunde früher aufgetaucht, hätte sie bereits Sirius' Kopf an seinen Haaren zu sich in den Kamin ziehen können, aus dem sie kam.

Hermine gab einen erschrockenen Schrei von sich, doch ich hielt ihr schnell den Mund zu, sodass kein Mucks aus dem Kamin kommen konnte, wo Umbridge nun ihre Hand hineinsteckte, um in unserem Kamin nach etwas zu suchen.

Nach einigen Sekunden, in denen wir stecksteif und mit angehaltenem Atem auf dem Boden vor dem Kamin saßen und Umbridge's Hand dort drin weiter etwas suchte, verschwand sie jedoch wieder. Ich stieß ein erleichtertes Seufzen aus und gleich danach nahm ich die Hand von Hermine's Mund weg. Auch sie und Ron entspannten sich langsam wieder, während wir noch auf den Kamin starrten.

»Was zum Teufel war das denn?«, sagte Ron und hievte sich langsam auf das Sofa in unseren Rücken.

»Umbridge muss meine Post gefilzt haben, dadurch hat sie es bestimmt herausgefunden, dass er mich besuchen wollte«, sagte ich und lehnte mich am Boden erleichtert gegen das Sofa. »Denkt ihr, sie hat etwas mitgekriegt?«

»Ich denke nicht«, meinte Hermine, die sich genau wie ich an das Sofa lehnte. »Und ich denke auch nicht, dass sie weiß, wer derjenige im Kamin war. Er hat ja auch im Brief mit Tatze unterschrieben. Und außerdem haben wir in den letzten paar Sekunden seinen Namen nicht gesagt.«

»Und was, wenn sie die ganze Zeit zugehört hat?«, stellte Ron in den Raum, doch darauf wusste keiner von uns eine Antwort. Ich hatte seinen Vornamen schon bereits genannt, als ich ihn im Kamin gesehen hatte und Hermine auch. Auch würde sie nun wissen, dass wir indirekt mit Dumbledore in Kontakt stehen. Und das war für jemand wie Umbridge das größte Vergehen des Jahrhunderts.

Doch ich wandte mich gleich einem anderen Thema zu.

»Was haltet ihr davon, dass ich zu Snape gehen soll?«, fragte ich und sah abwechselnd zwischen den beiden hin und her. Es war Hermine, die nach einigen Sekunden des Schweigens antwortete.

»Snape ist vielleicht der einzige von Orden, der dir helfen könnte.«

»Da könnte mir ebenso gut McGonagall helfen«, erwiderte ich stirnrunzelnd.

»Vielleicht hat er bessere Referenzen, als sie.«

»Hermine, hörst du dir eigentlich mal selbst zu?«, sagte Ron. »Snape soll Hailey Potter helfen? Er kann sie nicht mal im Unterricht leiden. Er hat sein komplettes Haus auf sie gehetzt. Mal davon abgesehen, dass McGonagall unsere Hauslehrerin ist und wir mit Problemen eigentlich zu ihr kommen sollten und nicht zum Hauslehrer des feindlichen Hauses. Außerdem wissen wir alle, dass er ein ehemaliger Todesser ist. Und so, wie ich Dumbledore kenne, muss Hailey's Problem mit Du-weißt-schon-wem zusammenhängen. Und da sagst du noch, dass Snape bessere Referenzen hat, als McGonagall?« Beeindruckt über Ron's plötzliche Redekunst, nickte ich kräftig zur Zustimmung.

»Vielleicht hat Dumbledore Snape ja zur Vernunft gebracht«, vermutete Hermine weiter, doch sofort ließ sie den Vorschlag fallen, als Ron und ich sie ungläubig und mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen ansahen. »Okay, okay, is ja schon gut, aber ich an seine Stelle würde morgen sofort zu Snape gehen. Er kann dir vielleicht wirklich helfen.« Ich sagte nichts dazu und dachte einfach darüber nach.  
Sollte ich wirklich zu meinem verhassten Zaubertränkelehrer gehen, mit der Beschwerde, dass ich immer wieder von einem langen dunklen Korridor träumte, an dessen Ende sich eine Tür befand? Er nahm mich so oder so schon nicht ernst, aber was würde er sagen, wenn ich ihn mit so einer Lappalie belästigte? Er würde mich wohl neunkantig aus seinem Büro schmeißen, außerdem würde er mir wohl dutzende Hauspunkte abziehen, weil ich ihn anscheinend gerade gestört hatte.  
Sollte ich also wirklich zu ihm?

_Es war kalt. Verdammt kalt. Vielleicht so kalt, wie in der Nähe eines Dementors oder gleich mehreren. Ich fühlte mich daran erinnert, wie ich in meinem dritten Schuljahr hunderten Dementoren gegenübergestanden hatte. Der See, an dem Sirius und ich gewesen waren, war bereits nach wenigen Sekunden zugefroren gewesen. Eine Gänsehaut hatte sich auf meiner Haut gebildet. Sämtliche Härchen stellten sich in meinem Nacken auf. Beklommenheit nahm von mir Besitz, als ich den langen, dunklen Korridor entlangging._

_ Hier war es. Genau hier! Nur durch diese Tür durch … am Ende des Korridors … nur da durch und dann hatte ich sie …_

_ Ich lief auf die Tür zu. Stück für Stück. Jeder Schritt, den ich machte, steigerte das Verlangen nach ihr um ein Vielfaches. Ich musste sie einfach haben!_

_ Schritt._

_ Schritt._

_ Wenn ich sie besaß, dann würde mir nichts mehr im Weg stehen. Nur noch ein kleines Stückchen._

_ Schritt._

_Schritt._

_Wie besessen starrte ich auf die Tür, während ich den letzten Schritt tat und jetzt nur noch einen halben Meter von ihr entfernt war._

_Langsam streckte ich die Hand aus, ich berührte die Klinke, doch …_

Erschrocken aufkeuchend fuhr ich aus meinem Schlaf auf. Ich war im Schlafsaal der Gryffindormädchen. Nicht dort in dem Korridor. Ich war so kurz davor gewesen! Was verbarg sich wohl hinter dieser Tür?

Frustriert über mich selbst, dass ich den Traum nicht hatte herauszögern können, ließ ich mich wieder in die Kissen meines Bettes sinken.

Hinter dieser Tür verbarg sich etwas. Nur was? Die Besessenheit von dieser Sache glühte noch immer in mir, obwohl der Traum schon vorbei war, mein Herz raste noch wie verrückt. Wieso um alles in der Welt wollte ich dieses Ding so sehr, dass ich fast jede Nacht von dem Korridor träumte? War dort vielleicht etwas, was mir nützlich sein könnte? Etwas, von dem mein Unterbewusstsein bereits wusste, dass es dort war, ich jedoch eigentlich noch nie dort gewesen war? Oder war ich das? Hatte ich diesen Korridor nicht schon einmal gesehen, abseits meiner Träume?

Dunkel …

Kalt …

Schon fast Dementoren-Kälte …

Schwarze Fließen an den Wänden …

Spärliche Beleuchtung … Nur ein paar Fackeln, die an der Wand hingen … Und blaues Feuer brannten … Blaues Feuer?

Ich wusste, dass es bei mir schon irgendwo klingelte, jedoch kam ich einfach nicht drauf, wo dieser verdammte Gang sein konnte.

Am Ende eine Tür …

Links ging ein weiterer Gang bis zu einer Treppe … Die nach unten führte …

Noch weiter runter in den Untergrund, ohne dass ich mein vorheriges Fortbewegungsmittel verwenden konnte … Ich hätte also zu Fuß nach unten gehen müssen …

Genauso wie im Keller des Ministeriums, der zu den Gerichtsräumen ging … GENAU!

Ich hatte diesen Gang schon einmal gesehen, als ich in den Sommerferien mit Mr Weasley zu meiner Anhörung im Ministerium gegangen bin. Ich hatte eigentlich durch genau diese Tür aus meinen Träumen gehen wollen, bevor Mr Weasley mich nach links geschoben hatte, um die Treppen nach unten zu gehen. Die Mysteriumsabteilung, so hieß dieser Teil des Ministeriums, so hatte Mr Weasley sie zumindest genannt. Dort arbeiteten die Unsäglichen drin, von denen keiner wirklich wusste, was sie eigentlich dort unten arbeiteten. Sie machten immer ein großes Geheimnis aus ihrer Arbeit und erzählten niemandem auch nur ein winzig-kleines Wort, was in ihrer Abteilung vor sich ginge. Nur einige Auroren oder der Zaubereiminister selbst wissen, was dort drin wirklich ist.

Das würde mir bei der Frage, was ich also so dringend aus dieser Abteilung brauchte, nicht wirklich weiterhelfen. Vielleicht weiß Ron ja etwas, was mir Mr Weasley verschwiegen hatte und das er irgendwann mal seiner Familie erzählt hatte. Vielleicht wussten auch Mad-Eye, Kingsley oder Tonks etwas. Die beiden sind zurzeit die besten Auroren, die es weit und breit gibt. Sie müssten auch öfters in die Mysteriumsabteilung kommen.

Aber sollte ich da wirklich ein paar Erwachsene mit einbeziehen, die mir jetzt nicht mal einen Brief schreiben konnten, was der Orden geplant hat? Oder die mich überhaupt nicht voll wahrnahmen und dachten, dass meine Einfälle sowieso nur für den Müll waren? Definitiv nicht!

Verzweifelt seufzend schob ich die Vorhänge meines Bettes zurück, da ich sowieso nicht mehr einschlafen wollte und konnte, und warf erst einmal einen Blick auf meinen Wecker: 5.06 Uhr. Eigentlich noch viel zu früh zum Aufstehen, was meine Zimmergenossinnen Hermine, Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown und Miranda Terrell mit leisem Schnarchen bestätigten.

Ohne viel Krach zu machen, zog ich meine Uniform und meinen Umhang an und machte mich mit meiner Tasche auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Vielleicht konnte ich vor dem Frühstück ja noch ein paar Hausaufgaben erledigen, die ich gestern nicht mehr geschafft hatte. So wie Zaubertränke und Verwandlung und Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und Kräuterkunde … Na super, da fängt der Tag ja schon gut an.

Doch mein Vorhaben wurde nur etwas zunichte gemacht, als ich in den Gemeinschaftsraum trat, da Fred, George und Lee dort eine ganze Schar Erstklässler um sich herum versammelt hatten und ihnen lilafarbene und gelbe Drops oder auch verschieden farbige Lakritzstangen zu Essen gaben.

Als die Jungs bemerkten, dass ich von den Mädchenschlafsälen heruntergekommen war, blickten sie mich im ersten Moment alle erschrocken an, jedoch entspannte sich die Lage gleich wieder, als Fred und George zu grinsen begannen.

»Keine Sorge«, sagte George.

»Ihr können wir vertrauen«, fügte Fred hinzu. »Sie sponsert alles, was wir tun.« Die Erstklässler wandten sich wieder ihren Süßigkeiten zu, manche erbrachen sich als sie solche orangenen Bonbons aßen, anderen wuchsen schlagartig Furunkeln am ganzen Körper, wieder andere begannen wie verrückt aus der Nase zu bluten. Ich gesellte mich kurz zu den Zwillingen und Lee.

»Was macht ihr so früh hier unten?«, fragte ich und sprang kurz einen Schritt zurück, da es ein kleiner Junge gerade noch so geschafft hatte, in einen Kessel, anstatt auf meine Schuhe zu reihern.

»Wir versuchen, Hermine aus dem Weg zu gehen«, antwortete Lee.

»Sie versucht, uns das Testen von unseren Nasch-und-Schwänzleckereien zu verbieten«, fügte George hinzu.

»Also müssen wir's heimlich machen«, sagte Fred und ließ das Erbrochene des Jungen mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabs verschwinden, nachdem dieser ein lila Bonbon gegessen und aufgehört hatte, sich geräuschvoll zu übergeben. »Du wirst uns doch nicht verraten, oder?« Er grinste mich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Meine Knie begannen unkontrolliert zu zittern, mein Magen kribbelte und mir schoss es die Röte ins Gesicht. Ruhig, Hailey, es ist nur ein Grinsen, nichts weiter, kein Grund auszurasten! Aber, wenn das Grinsen dann auch noch so umwerfend aussieht? Hailey an Großhirn: arbeiten und antworten!

»Ich will euch doch nicht den Spaß verderben«, sagte ich mit einer ungewohnt lässigen Stimme. Wo kam die denn auf einmal her?

»Ich hätte es mir auch nicht anders vorstellen können«, sagte Fred und gab mit George und Lee eine weitere Runde von diesen orange-lila Süßigkeiten aus.

Ich setzte mich so weit es ging von den sich übergebenden und blutenden Kindern weg, um meine Ruhe zu haben, und machte mich an meinen Aufsatz über die zwölf Anwendungen von Drachenblut für Snape. Ich musste bei diesem Aufsatz besonders aufpassen, denn sonst würde er mir schon wieder ein "Troll" verpassen. Und darauf hatte ich eindeutig keine Lust.

Nach circa zwei Stunden war ich mit Zaubertränke fertig und sah mich im Gemeinschaftsraum um. Die Erstklässler-Tester waren verschwunden, Fred, George und Lee hatten sich in die Sessel, die um den Kamin herumstanden, gesetzt und wisperten jetzt angeregt miteinander und einige Schüler kamen jetzt schon die Treppen hinunter, um zum Frühstück zu gehen.

Ohne auf Ron und Hermine zu warten, machte ich mich ebenfalls auf in die Große Halle. Ich kam mir irgendwie verlassen vor, als ich da so ganz allein am Tisch saß, um mich herum plaudernde Schüler, die mit ihren Freunden vielleicht besprachen, was sie nach dem Unterricht noch machen wollten. Die einzige, wirkliche Beachtung, die ich von den Leuten am Gryffindortisch bekam, waren fiese Blicke, die Seamus Finnigan mir zuwarf. Wir hatten uns am Anfang des Jahres wirklich heftig im Gemeinschaftsraum in die Haare bekommen. Er glaubte dem _Tagespropheten_ und hatte mich als _dreiste Lügnerin_ abgestempelt, ich hatte seine Mutter beleidigt und alles hatte sich irgendwie hochgeschaukelt. Früher waren wir ja wirklich gute Freunde gewesen, aber jetzt sahen wir uns eigentlich nicht mal mehr mit dem Hintern an.  
Ich versuchte, seine Blicke zu ignorieren, doch irgendwann wurden sie so bohrend, dass ich es nicht mehr aushielt und über die zwei oder drei Plätze, die neben mir frei waren, ihm zufauchte: »Mann, Finnigan, mach 'n Foto oder guck endlich woanders hin!«

Erschrocken, dass ich seine Blicke wohl bemerkt hatte, drehte er sich schnell wieder Dean Thomas zu, der mich entschuldigend ansah und dann versuchte Seamus abzulenken. Dean hatte damals schon versucht, zwischen uns zu vermitteln, doch es hatte nichts gebracht. Seamus und ich waren stur und Dean hatte seine Streitschlichtungsversuche aufgegeben.

Erleichtert stellte ich nun fest, dass Ron und Hermine endlich auch die Güte hatten, aufzustehen und sich zum Frühstück zu bewegen. Ron setzte sich neben mich, Hermine auf die andere Seite des Tisches. Lustlos stocherte ich, wie vorher, in meinem Rührei herum, das ich mir eigentlich nur auf den Teller getan hatte, dass es den Anschein machte, ich wollte etwas essen.

»Ich werde zu Snape gehen«, sagte ich ohne von meinem Teller aufzusehen, während die beiden sich auch etwas zu frühstücken nahmen. »Wenn Dumbledore sagt, ich soll zu ihm gehen, dann mach ich 's halt.«

»Weißt du, Snape ist vielleicht ein schrecklicher Lehrer, aber trotzdem ist er sehr klug«, sagte Hermine. »Ich bin mir sicher, dass er weiß, was dir helfen wird.« Verdattert sah ich sie an.

»Guck mich nicht so an, Hailey, du kannst es aber auch nicht bestreiten, dass Snape ein guter Lehrer wäre, wenn er nicht so viele Vorurteile hätte.«

»Snape … und ein guter Lehrer?«, fragte Ron ungläubig und stellte die Teekanne wieder hin, aus der er gerade Schwarztee in seine Tasse gegossen hatte.

»Ja, Ron, er kann wirklich guten Unterricht machen«, sagte Hermine und ich spürte schon wieder, wie sich eine krisselige Spannung zwischen den beiden aufbaute.

»Reden wir hier noch über den gleichen Snape?«, fragte Ron verwirrt. »Meinst du auch den Snape, der dich eine Besserwisserin und neunmalklug genannt hat und Hailey im Unterricht wegen ihrer Eltern runtergemacht hat?«

»Ich habe von kompetent und nicht von freundlich gesprochen, Ron«, bemerkte sie und verstummte kurz, als die Posteule des _Tagespropheten_ kam, um ihr die tägliche Zeitung zu bringen, und es plötzlich Päckchen und Briefe auf die Schüler regnete.

Als Hermine hinter dem _Propheten_ verschwunden war, wandte ich mich an Ron, der begonnen hatte, eine Ladung Speck für eine ganze Armee zu verschlingen.

»Hey, hat dein Vater eigentlich irgendwann mal irgendwas über die Mysteriumsabteilung im Ministerium gesagt?«, fragte ich frei weg heraus, was ihn etwas stutzig machen ließ, jedoch hatte er Gott sei Dank noch genug Manieren, um zu schlucken, bevor er antwortete.

»Ähm … also nicht dass ich wüsste. Wenn dann müsste er es dem Orden gegenüber gesagt haben, aber nicht uns. Er hat nur immer gesagt, dass die Unsäglichen, die da drin arbeiten, nicht viel über ihre Arbeit preisgeben und dass schon viele Vermutungen von neugierigen Ministeriumsmitarbeitern aufgestellt wurden. Aber warum willst du das wissen?«

»Also«, sagte ich und begann zu erzählen, was ich heute Morgen durch reines Überlegen herausgefunden hatte. Was ich in meinen Träumen immer sah und was ich vermutete, was darin so Wichtiges sein könnte.

»Aber wenn du noch nie drin warst, warum solltest du dann wissen können, was da drin ist?«, fragte Hermine, nachdem ich geendet hatte und sie wieder hinter dem Tagespropheten hervorgekommen war.

»Anders kann ich es mir nicht erklären«, sagte ich schulternzuckend. »Manche Muggel behaupten ja, dass das Unterbewusstsein oft solche Sachen macht. Ich glaube zwar nicht dran, aber eine andere Erklärung habe ich nicht.« Kurz sah ich auf meine Uhr, dann seufzte ich. »Wir sollten zum Unterricht gehen.« Die beiden nickten und langsam machten wir uns auf zum Geschichtsraum.

_**Hey Leute,**_

_**ich würde mich um ein wenig Feedback freuen. Also Reviews und Favos und dem ganzen anderen Mist. ;)**_

_**Würde mir zumindest weiterhelfen. ;)**_

_**lg Clarysse**_


	5. Erinnerungen

_**Hey, Leute,**_

_**hier ist mein nächstes Kapitel und ich hoffe es gefällt euch.**_

_**Ich weiß, dass er Legilimens-Zauber eigentlich nicht das auslöst, was er in diesem Kapitel tut, allerdings wollte ich einige Erinnerungen aus Hailey's Vergangenheit aufschreiben. ;) Ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir.**_

_**lg Clarysse**_

_**Lasst ein wenig Feedback da, wenn ihr Bock habt. ;)**_

Der Tag verlief eigentlich ganz ruhig - was mir natürlich sehr suspekt vorkam, da mein Tag eigentlich nicht ruhig sein konnte. Und genau das bestätigte sich auch, als wir nach jeweils einer Doppelstunde Zaubereigeschichte und Zaubertränken, und dann noch einer Stunde Wahrsagen eine Doppelstunde Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste hatten, was hieß, dass wir Umbridge's Anwesenheit wieder einmal zu spüren bekommen würden.

Doch der Terror begann schon vor dem Klassenzimmer, da die Gryffindors gemeinsam mit den Slytherins, den Hufflepuffs und den Ravenclaws auf einem so engen Raum meist hochexplosiv waren. Dieses Fach war leider das einzige, das alle vier Häuser des Jahrgangs zusammen hatten.

»Und, Narbengesicht, alles klar?«, rief Draco Malfoy, als er mich mit Hermine und Ron sah und gackerte mit seinen bescheuerten Freunden Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle und Theodore Nott.

»Zumindest habe ich Narben, die beweisen, dass ich gekämpft habe und mich nicht hinter dem Rücken meines reichen Daddys verstecke, was, Malfoy?«, konterte ich, woraufhin das Gegacker sofort aufhörte und Crabbe und Goyle gefährlich mit ihren Muskeln spielten. Einige Slytherins sogen scharf die Luft ein, während die Gryffindors, Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs nur grinsen konnten.

Doch noch bevor Malfoy wieder zum Kontern ansetzen konnte, öffnete sich die Tür zum Klassenzimmer und Umbridge ließ alle Schüler eintreten.

»Ich schwöre, irgendwann brech ich ihm noch irgendwas«, murrte Ron wütend und funkelte Malfoy böse an, als er sich mit mir und Hermine so weit wie möglich nach hinten setzte.

Die Doppelstunde verlief eigentlich so wie immer. Wir durften den Text aus dem Buch mehrere Male abschreiben, während Umbridge zwischen den Gängen auf und ab lief und immer solche Sätze sagte, wie: »Das Abschreiben der Texte aus dem Buch ermöglicht maximales Lernen.« »Einzig das Gelehrte aus dem Buch wird Sie früher oder später weiterbringen.« »So lernen Sie, was Sie später brauchen werden« Am liebsten hätte ich mit jedem weiteren Satz, den sie von sich gab, ihr ins Gesicht geschrien, dass ihr Gefasel uns gegen Lord Voldemort nicht helfen würde, genauso wenig, wie dieses Buch.

Meine Hand bebte und verkrampfte sich um meine Schreibfeder. Tintenkleckse tropften auf das Pergament vor mir und versauten meinen ganzen Text.

»Nicht die Nerven verlieren«, wisperte mir Hermine ins Ohr.

»Leichter gesagt, als getan«, erwiderte ich zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Umbridge sagte plötzlich wieder irgendetwas, was ich versuchte zu überhören.

»… Textes verhilft zu einer größtmöglichen Konzentration.« Wieso musste ihre quäglich Stimme auch nur so nervtötend laut sein, dass mir beinah die Ohren davon klingelten?

»Wenn sie noch einen von ihren dämlichen Ministeriumssätzen von sich gibt, dann dreh ich ihr persönlich den Hals um«, wisperte ich, woraufhin sich Anthony Goldstein aus Ravenclaw, der eine Reihe vor uns saß, umdrehte, als Umbridge gerade wieder nach vorne lief und ihn nicht sah.

»Tu's, dann wäre uns allen geholfen«, flehte er leise wispernd, woraufhin er von Hermine einen wütenden Blick bekam und gleich von ihr gerügt wurde.

»Das wird sie auf jeden Fall nicht!«

»Wäre aber eine gute Ide-«

»Mr Goldstein, Ms Granger, Ms Potter, ich wünsche keine Unterhaltungen während meines Unterrichts«, schallte plötzlich Umbridge's Stimme zu uns herüber, woraufhin Anthony sich wieder umdrehte und Hermine und ich uns wieder ans Abschreiben des Textes machten.

Wenige Momente später erhob sich Umbridge's Stimme wieder über die Schüler.

»Sie können nun aufhören. Die Stunde ist hiermit beendet.« Erleichtert aufseufzend wollte ich schon so schnell wie möglich aus dem Raum verschwinden, so wie alle anderen es auch im Begriff waren zu tun, jedoch wurde ich von Umbridge aufgehalten. »Ach, Ms Potter!« Mit geballten Fäusten drehte ich mich wieder dem Lehrerpult zu und sah sie an. Sie hatte ich ach so zuckersüßes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Das konnte schon nichts Gutes heißen. »Ich denke, sie werden heute Abend noch zum Nachsitzen zu mir kommen, da sie die Zeit in meinem Unterricht ja lieber mit lächerlicher Plauderei vergeuden, als ihre Aufgaben zu erledigen. Seien Sie bitte pünktlich um acht Uhr bei mir.« Sie ließ ein verzücktes Lachen erklingen. Es war mir natürlich klar, dass ich nicht nur Nachsitzen dafür bekommen würde, dass ich im Unterricht geredet hatte, sondern weil sich über das Wochenende bestimmt eine Menge Nachsitzstunden angehäuft hatten.

»Ja«, sagte ich und wollte mich wieder umdrehen, um zu gehen. Einige der Schüler sahen sich die Szene ruhig, jedoch auch gespannt, mit an.

»Ja, _Professor_«, korrigierte sie mich.

»Sie brauchen mich nicht Professor nennen, Ma'am«, sagte ich und drehte mich wieder zu ihr um. Es war mir einfach herausgerutscht. Eigentlich hatte ich es niemals sagen wollen, aber zu meiner Genugtuung hatte es bei Umbridge die gewünschte Wirkung: ihre Gesichtszüge entglitten ihr und ihr Kopf nahm eine leicht rötliche Farbe an. Meine Klassenkameraden um mich herum sogen scharf die Luft ein und blickten erschrocken zwischen Umbridge und mir hin und her.

Umbridge's Gesicht nahm nach ein paar Sekunden wieder ihre normale Farbe und ihr schleimiges Lächeln an.

»Ich denke«, sagte sie, »Sie werden heute Abend noch eine Stunde länger bei mir nachsitzen, Ms Potter. Das macht Ihnen doch bestimmt keine Umstände, oder?«

»Natürlich nicht, _Professor_«, brachte ich leise zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen heraus.

»Wunderbar, dann gehen Sie alle jetzt bitte«, ließ sie verlauten.

Mit Ron und Hermine um Schlepptau verließ ich fuchsteufelswild und so schnell wie möglich das Klassenzimmer.

»Die hat sie doch nicht mehr alle«, zischte ich. »Mich vor der ganzen Klasse wie der größte Vollidiot aussehen lassen. Das gibt's doch nicht!«

»Hey, Hailey«, rief auf einmal jemand hinter mir.

»Was ist?«, fragte ich etwas zu schroff und drehte mich um. Anthony Goldstein kam mir mit ein paar anderen Ravenclawjungs hinterher. Als er meinen zornigen Tonfall bemerkte, zog er etwas den Kopf ein und machte einen entschuldigenden Dackelblick.

»Tut - tut mir leid, dass du wegen mir jetzt nachsitzen musst«, entschuldigte er sich und blieb vor mir stehen. »Ich wollte dich nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen.«

»Ach, sie hätte mir so oder so schon Nachsitzen gegeben, mach dir keinen Kopf«, meinte ich mit einer abfälligen Handbewegung. »Sie hätte sich nur einen anderen Grund geholt, das ist alles. Du bist da wirklich nicht Schuld dran.« Er schien nicht wirklich überzeugt, nickte jedoch.

»Wie du meinst«, sagte er und verabschiedete sich mit seinen Freunden von uns.

»Dass Umbridge nur dir Nachsitzen gegeben hat und Anthony und mir nicht, war echt fast mehr als eindeutig«, sagte Hermine, während wir uns zum Abendessen aufmachten. »Vielleicht hat sie ja vor, dass die ganze Schule es erfährt?«

»Dann wäre mir aber vielleicht mal mit geholfen«, erwiderte ich, »wenn die ganze Schule weiß, was ich eigentlich für sie mache. Vielleicht bemerken sie dann endlich, dass ich keine Lügnerin oder Betrügerin oder sonst was bin. Vielleicht finden sie dadurch ihre Überzeugung an meinen Geisteszustand wieder.«

»Oder sie denken«, sagte Hermine, »dass du nur noch mehr Ruhm willst und dich somit aufspielen willst. Zumindest würden das einige Slytherins denken, glaube ich.«  
»Das ist mir egal, was die Slytherins denken, mir geht es um Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw und vor allem Gryffindor. Seamus hat mich heute Morgen mit seinen Blicken beinah erdolcht und das ist es, was mich so krank macht. Dass ich meine Freunde an den Tagespropheten verliere oder an Umbridge. Es wäre vielleicht wirklich besser, wenn ein paar Schüler wissen würden, was ich eigentlich für sie tue, nur damit es ihnen besser geht.«

Während dem Abendessen sagte keiner von uns dreien auch nur ein Wort. Anthony sah die ganze Zeit entschuldigend zu mir herüber, was ich irgendwie langsam lästig fand, aber was soll's. Soll er halt dem reumütigen Hund spielen.

Direkt nachdem ich mein Essen heruntergeschlungen hatte, verließ ich die Große Halle allein, da ich immer noch den Plan hatte, zu Snape zu gehen, um Dumbledore's Wunsch zu erfüllen.

In den Kerkern, in denen Snape's Büro lag, herrschte eisige Kälte, so wie immer. Jedoch erinnerte mich heute diese Kälte viel zu sehr an meinen Traum. Und mein ungutes Gefühl, das ich bei dieser Sache hatte, wurde damit auch nicht wirklich besser. Irgendwie hatte ich schon die Paranoia, dass jeden Moment ein Dementor aus einer Ecke der dunklen Kerker herausschweben konnte, mit seinem rasselnden Atem, der unerträglichen Kälte, dem dunklen Umhang, unter dem sich ein skelettartiger, bleicher Körper und ein Gesicht befand, das nur aus einem großen 'O'-förmigen Mund bestand. Eine Gänsehaut lief mir über den Rücken.

Plötzlich hörte ich ein kehliges Lachen, das genau am Ende des Korridors seine Quelle hatte. Wenige Sekunden später erkannte ich die Slytherin-Quidditchspieler Adrian Pucey, Miles Bletchley und Christian Warrington, die vom Slytheringemeinschaftsraum wohl gerade zum Abendessen wollten, jedoch meinen Weg streiften und mich auch gleich erkannten.

»Was machst du denn hier unten, Potter?«, rief Warrington verschwörerisch grinsend.

»Ich wüsste nicht, was das euch angehen würde«, meinte ich. Bei diesen drei Kerlen war ich mir irgendwie nie sicher, was sie im Schilde führten. Sie reagierten einfach zu schnell. »Aber wenn ihr es unbedingt wissen wollt: Ich gehe zu eurem Hauslehrer. Hab was mir ihm zu besprechen.«

»Hast mal wieder was ausgefressen und musst jetzt nachsitzen, was?«, lachte Pucey höhnisch.

»Nein, nachsitzen darf ich bei Umbridge, und jetzt entschuldigt mich, ihr unterbelichteten Trolle, ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen«, fauchte ich und stolzierte selbstsicher an ihnen vorbei.

»Wie hast du uns gerade genannt?«, rief nun Bletchley empört, jedoch drehte ich mich nicht um, während ich durch den Gang trällerte: »Unterbelichtete Trolle!« Doch noch bevor die Drei irgendetwas erwidern konnten, klopfte ich an die hölzerne Tür rechts von mir im Gang, die der Eingang zu Snape's Büro war. Ein gelangweiltes »Herein!« ertönte und ich öffnete die Tür und betrat den Raum. Dieser sah wie das Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer aus. Überall blubberte es, zischten bunte Flüssigkeiten in Kesseln oder Reagenzgläsern, oder manchmal pfiffen sogar einige Gläser, da die Flüssigkeit in ihnen zu heiß wurde, und sie sich wieder magisch abkühlte und wieder erhitzte. An den Wänden standen Regale, in denen sich Gläser mit eigenartigen Flüssigkeiten befanden. Ich erkannte sogar eines mit eingelegten, menschlich aussehenden Augen. Oder auch Drachenblut oder verschiedene Kräuter. Der ganze Raum war in einem schummrigen Dämmerlicht gehalten.

Snape saß hinter seinem Holzschreibtisch und inspizierte anscheinend gerade die Zaubertrankarbeiten einer seiner Klassen.

»Potter, was führt Sie zu mir?«, fragte er in seiner gewohnt gelangweilten Stimmlage und stellte die Schülerzaubertränke beiseite.

»Also, ich habe die … Anweisung von Professor Dumbledore bekommen, dass ich mich an Sie wenden soll, da ich anscheinend ein Problem hätte-«

»Sie reden hier aber nicht von dem Problem, wie erbärmlich schlecht Sie in meinem Unterrichtsfach sind, oder?«, funkte er dazwischen und ich musste schwer schlucken, um mich nicht gleich wieder umzudrehen und McGonagall um Hilfe zu bitten, doch er fuhr einfach fort, ohne auf eine Antwort auf seine beleidigende Frage zu warten. »Aber wie dem auch sei: Professor Dumbledore hat mich bereits über ihr wie Sie es nennen Problem unterrichtet. Anscheinend hat er bei Ihnen nicht wirklich den Drang nach überschwenglichem Erklärungsbedarf verspürt, wie ich sehe.« Unsicher trat ich auf der Stelle herum. Dumbledore hatte Snape also berichtet, warum ich diese Träume hatte, und bei mir hatte er nicht mal einen Piep gemacht.

»Er … dachte wohl, dass Sie mir erklären könnten, was ich anscheinend für ein Problem habe«, sagte ich und versuchte, noch ein wenig Freundlichkeit aufzusammeln. Snape seufzte genervt - als ob das hier für mich ein Zuckerschlecken wäre - und wies dann zu einem Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch.

»Setzen«, brummte er und gehorsam folgte ich seiner Aufforderung. Jedoch in dem Moment, als ich mich setzte, stand Snape auf und lief zwischen meinem Stuhl und dem Schreibtisch auf und ab. Sein Umhang wehte dabei immer irgendwie gespenstisch und er hatte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht aufgelegt, als ob er überlegte, wo er anfangen solle.

»Nun, Professor Dumbledore glaubt, dass der Schlüssel zu ihren verwirrenden Träumen der Dunkle Lord ist. Er sagte mir, dass ihre Träume immer von einem dunklen Korridor handeln, an dessen Ende eine Tür ist. Ist das korrekt?« Ich überlegte kurz, ob ich einem Ex-Todesser wirklich sagen sollte, was ich träumte, wenn es einen Bezug zu Lord Voldemort hatte, jedoch nickte ich dann. »Anscheinend besteht eine Verbindung zwischen den Gefühle und der Gedankenwelt des Dunklen Lords und den Ihren, aber noch ist sich Professor Dumbledore nicht sicher, ob der Dunkle Lord von dieser Verbindung weiß. Ich würde an ihrer Stelle beten, dass er es nicht weiß.«

»Das heißt … wenn er davon weiß, dann … kann er meine Gedanken lesen?«, fragte ich und wurde bereits jetzt schon leicht panisch.

»Lesen, kontrollieren, manipulieren … ins Chaos stürzen«, präzisierte er. »Er könnte Ihre Gedanken lesen, um zu wissen, wo Sie sich gerade befinden. Er könnte Sie etwas sehen lassen, um Sie in die Irre zu führen. Oder er könnte sich Informationen aus ihrer Vergangenheit holen, nur um sie damit zu quälen. Oder aber er könnte sich Informationen holen, die Sie womöglich vom Orden bekommen haben, nur um allen einen Schritt voraus zu sein.«

»Und … wie kann ich diese Verbindung kappen?«, fragte ich weiter, woraufhin er einmal kurz lachen.

»Kappen … das können Sie überhaupt nicht, Potter! Sie können nur versuchen, ihn aus Ihren Gedanken herauszuhalten. Mit Hilfe der Okklumentik.«

»Okklumentik, Sir?«, fragte ich verwirrt. Hermine hätte mich jetzt wohl mit verdrehten Augen angesehen und hätte mir gleich darauf irgendein Buchzitat darüber an den Kopf geworfen, das ich sowieso nicht verstanden hätte.

»Die magische Verteidigung des Geistes gegen äußeres Eindringen«, antwortete Snape genervt, da mein Wissensstand mal wieder nicht ausreichend war und stoppte nun mit dem Hin- und Hergehen und sah auf mich herunter. »Ein wirklich düsterer Zweig der Magie, wenn auch sehr nützlich. Professor Dumbledore verlangt, dass ich Ihnen in Okklumentik Unterrichtsstunden gebe, sodass Sie gegen die Angriffe des Dunklen Lord gefeit sind. In diesem Unterricht werde ich alles daran setzen, ihn Ihren Geist einzudringen. Sie werden alles daran setzen, es zu verhindern. Mach Sie sich bereit.« Im gleichen Atemzug zog er seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn direkt zwischen meine Augen. Mein erster Impuls war 'Zauberstab ziehen'. Mein zweiter Impuls war 'Lauf!'. Doch der dritte Impuls wurde fast automatisch ausgeführt. Ich klammerte mich an die Armlehnen des Stuhls, starrte überrumpelt auf die Spitze von Snape's Zauberstab und mein Herz begann plötzlich wie wild zu rasen. Ich wusste ja nicht, welchen Zauber er gegen mich einsetzen würde. Ich war ihm magisch unterlegen, noch dazu befand sich mein Zauberstab in meiner Tasche, die auf dem Boden neben mir lag.

Doch schon während ich darüber nachdachte, zu flüchten, rief Snape den Zauber aus.

»_Legilimens_!« Und schon verschwamm das Büro vor meinen Augen …

Ich befand mich auf dem Spielplatz in Little Whinging. Es war heiß, extrem heiß. Mein Cousin Dudley und seine Trottel von Gang standen vor mir, während ich auf der einzigen Schaukel saß, die noch nicht kaputt war. Mein Kopf fühlte sich an, als ob jemand versuchte, ihn mit Gewalt auf die Größe eines Schrumpfkopfes zusammenzudrücken. Zum Bersten gespannt. Ein höllischer Druck, der mich erschrocken aufkeuchen ließ.

_ Snape ist in deinen Gedanken_!, rief eine Stimme in meinem Hinterkopf. _Mach was dagegen_!

Doch ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie das gehen sollte, also ließ ich es bis jetzt einfach mal über mich ergehen. Nur dieser Druck auf meinem Kopf machte mir noch Sorgen. Verzweifelt wandte ich mich auf dem Stuhl.

»Hey Big D«, rief ich plötzlich in meinen Gedanken, während ich mich immer noch auf dem Spielplatz befand. Ich kannte diese Szene doch! Es war in den letzten Sommerferien, kurz bevor uns die Dementoren angegriffen hatten. »Seit wann wirst du denn so genannt? Was ist aus _Duddymatz_ und _Mäusebär_ geworden? Darf ich dich denn noch so nennen, Dudders?«

»Halt's Maul«, grunzte Dudley und machte sich noch breiter, als er ohnehin schon war.

»Sagst du denn auch zu deiner Mutter _Halt's Maul_, wenn sie dich so nennt? Da wird Tante Petunia aber Augen machen, wenn ihr kleines Duddymäuschen solche bösen, bösen Worte benutzt.« Gespielt zog ich in der Erinnerung eine Schnute und lachte wieder.

»Pass bloß auf, was du sagst!«, drohte er mir mit seiner erhobenen Faust, die er vor mir hin und her schwenkte.

»Wen habt ihr denn heute wieder verprügelt? Einen weiteren Zehnjährigen?«, lachte ich grimmig.

»Er ist frech geworden«, meinte Dudley und ließ seine Hand sinken, woraufhin seine Kumpanen ihm beipflichteten.

»Ach ja? Hat er gesagt, du siehst aus, wie ein Schwein, dem man beigebracht hat, auf den Hinterbeinen zu laufen? Das ist nicht frech, Duddy, das ist die Wahrheit.«

»Provozier mich nicht, Potter, oder wir-« Er brach ab, da ihm anscheinend die richtige Konsequenz für mich nicht einfiel.

»Du traust dich doch gar nicht, mich zu verprügeln, dazu hast du doch viel zu viel Angst vor mir«, sagte ich und stand von der Schaukel auf. Dudley's Gang lachte.

»Wieso sollte Big D vor so einer wie dir Angst haben?«, fragte Gordon Sheard, ein blonder, hochgewachsener Junge, der, wenn er neben Dudley stand, wie ein Bindfaden wirkte.

»Bestimmt machen sie auf St Brutus solche Voodoopraktiken, die sie jetzt an uns austesten will«, fügte Dennis Mash hinzu, ein dunkelhaariger, etwas rundlicherer Junge, der laut Dudley schon achtzehn war und mich zusammenfalten könnte, wie nichts.

Dudley hatte seinen Freunden bereits vor ein paar Jahren erzählt, dass ich in das St Brutus Sicherheitszentrum für unheilbar kriminelle Jungen und Mädchen ging, was ihm von Onkel Vernon nur allzu gut eingebläut worden war.

»Ha! Ihr wisst ja gar nicht, wozu ich fähig bin«, lachte ich nur. Unauffällig zog ich meinen Zauberstab und ließ ihn durch die Finger kreisen, während ich ganz nah an Dudley herantrat und leise murmelte: »Aber unser kleiner Duddywutz weiß es, nicht wahr, Mäusebäckchen?« Dudley's Gesicht wurde plötzlich angsterfüllt.

»Das darfst du nicht«, sagte er verzweifelt, während ich weiter meinen Zauberstab zwischen den Fingern kreisen ließ und er einen Schritt zur Sicherheit zurückmachte. Seine Augen immer auf das Stück Holz in meiner Hand gerichtet. »Ich weiß es! Sonst werfen sie dich von dieser Beklopptenschule!«

»Woher willst du denn wissen, dass sie die Bestimmungen nicht geändert haben?«, fragte ich feixend.

»Haben sie nicht«, sagte er, obwohl er nicht so wirklich überzeugt wirkte. »In Wirklichkeit hast du doch nur unendlich Schiss vor uns.« Seine Kumpanen pflichteten ihm wieder bei.

»Ach, ich bitte dich, Diddymaus«, lachte ich. »Ich könnte jeden von euch in einer Sekunde bewusstlos machen.« Die Gang lachte.

Ich unternahm den ersten Versuch, Snape aus meinen Gedanken herauszuhalten._ Streng dich an, das was kommt, darf er nicht sehen! Streng dich an_! Ich versuchte, etwas imaginären aus meinem Kopf zu schieben, jedoch klappte das noch nicht so wirklich, wie ich es wollte.

»Aber ich will mich ja nicht mit ein paar Muggeln abgeben, die so viel Gehirn haben, wie ein Kitzpurfel.« Oh ja, mit diesen lästigen Parasiten, die gerade einmal ein Millimeter groß waren, konnte man diese Trottel wirklich gut vergleichen.

»Du bist doch verrückt«, höhnte Piers Polkiss, ein mexikanisch aussehender, kleiner Junge, den ich schon seit meiner Grundschulzeit kannte. »Von was redest du da?«

»Ach ja!«, sagte ich und zeigte gespielte Einsicht, »ihr könnt meine Sprache ja gar nicht verstehen. Also, wenn ihr mich jetzt entschuldigt. Ich habe keine Lust den ganzen Abend hier zu stehen.« Ich ging mitten durch die Gang hindurch in Richtung Lingusterweg.

_RAUS AUS MEINEM KOPF_!, rief ich in Gedanken, doch es half nichts. Snape sah meine Erinnerung weiter an.

»Wenn es Nacht ist, bist du aber nicht so mutig, was?«, rief Dudley mir hinterher, als ich am Tor des Spielplatzes angekommen war und meinen Zauberstab wieder in die Hosentasche gleiten ließ.

»Es ist Nacht, Duddy«, sagte ich belustigt. »So nennt man das, wenn es dunkel wird!«

»Ich meine, wenn du schläft«, korrigierte er. »_Lass Cedric leben! Lass Cedric leben_! Wer ist Cedric? Dein kleiner Freund?« Ich blieb abrupt stehen und drehte mich um. Die Gang begann zu lachen.

»Ich - du lügst doch!«, stotterte ich.

»Uhu, da geht's ja heiß her in der Irrenanstalt«, lachte Polkiss und die anderen lachten noch lauter.

»Halt's Maul, Polkiss«, kreischte ich und lief langsam wieder auf die Jungen zu.

»_Mum, hilf mir, Mum! Er wird mich umbringen, Mum! Uhu huu_!«, machte Dudley weiter und lachte wieder.

»Halt die Klappe, Dudley, lass meine Mutter da aus dem Spiel«, rief ich.

»Wo ist denn deine liebe Mami?«, fragte er und machte eine gespielte Schnute. »Och, ist sie tot? Ach ja, sie kann dir ja nicht mehr helfen!«

**_WUMM_**!

Ich hatte ausgeholt und meine Faust war auf Dudley's Kiefer gekracht. Ich schlug mit den Fäusten auf ihn ein, manchmal tat es in meinen Fäusten wahrscheinlich mehr weg, als dort, wo ich Dudley traf.

Plötzlich packten mich zwei starke Hände an den Armen, sodass ich wehrlos gefangen war und mich nicht bewegen konnte. Es war Malcolm Ebdon, der Fünfte im Bunde.

Dudley hielt sich benommen die Wange, auf die ich als erstes geschlagen hatte. Seine Kumpels sahen mich verdattert an.

»Ich schwöre bei Gott, Dudley«, schrie ich fuchsteufelswild und rüttelte unablässlich an Ebdon's Händen, die sich schmerzlich fest um meine Arme geschraubt hatten, »wenn er mich nicht sofort loslässt, bist du tot! Ich werde dir solange Schmerzen zufügen, bis du tot bist! Nie wieder wirst du meine Familie beleidigen! Du bist tot, Dudley, tot! Ich kenne die Flüche, die dich töten können! Lass mich gefälligst los, du dreckige Missgeburt!« Ich rüttelte wieder an Ebdon's Händen, doch es half nichts. Ich versuchte, an meinen Zauberstab in meiner hinteren Hosentasche zu kommen, doch auch das misslang mir.

»D, wir können doch kein Mädchen verschlagen«, sagte Sheard. Sein Blick glitt zwischen mir und_ Big D_ hin und her.

»Das hat euch doch früher auch nicht abgehalten«, keifte ich wütend.

»Ich denke«, grunzte Dudley dazwischen, und jetzt wirkte er auf einmal viel selbstbewusster, da er merkte, dass ich nicht an meinen Zauberstab kam, »meine Eltern würden nichts dagegen haben, wenn wir diesem kleinen Miststück mal Manieren beibringen.« Er kam drohend auf mich zu, die rechte Hand zur Faust geballt. Er holte aus und mit einer Wucht, die selbst Hagrid umgehauen hätte, traf er direkt in meine Magengegend.

Von diesem ersten Schlag hart getroffen, fiel ich vorne über auf den Boden und blieb dort auf allen Vieren liegen, da Ebdon endlich die Güte hatte, mich loszulassen. Ohne mich groß mit diesen qualvollen Schmerzen in meinem Bauch aufzuhalten, zog ich meinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Dudley, der angesichts der wechselnden Überlegenheit um einiges zurückwich.

Ich hatte schon einen Fluch wie _Stupor_ oder auch _Crucio_ auf den Lippen, als ich die plötzliche Kälte bemerkte; die Kälte, die nichts mit dem Wetter zu tun hatte; die Dementorenkälte.

Wieso sah sich Snape das so lange an? Gefiel es ihm, zu sehen, wie ich von meinem Cousin verprügelt wurde?

Die Szene veränderte sich plötzlich.

Es war eine Erinnerung aus meinem vierten Schuljahr.

»_Accio_!«, rief ich gerade, während ich eine Hand auf die Brust von Cedric Diggory's Leiche legte und der Portschlüssel-Pokal auf mich zu raste. In dem Moment, als der Portschlüssel meine Fingerspitzen berührte, drehte sich alles um uns herum und in der nächsten Sekunde lag ich auf Cedric's Brust auf der Wiese vor der Tribüne, auf der sich die Zuschauer des Trimagischen Turniers versammelt hatten. Jubel brach aus, während ich hemmungslos zu schluchzen und zu weinen begann. Siegesmusik wurde angestimmt, die Hymne von Hogwarts wurde gesungen, während alle dachten, dass Cedric und ich gewonnen hatten.  
Verzweifelt krallte ich mich in Cedric's Umhang und weinte hinein. Er war tot!

Dumbledore war der Erste, der bei uns war, jedoch war es Fleur Delacour, die einen Schrei ausstieß, als sie bemerkte, dass Cedric tot war.

»Hailey, was ist geschehen?«, rief Dumbledore und hockte sich zu mir herunter, während ich immer noch in Cedric's Shirt schluchzte.

»Alle bleiben sitzen!«, rief plötzlich jemand über die Schüler, die immer noch klatschten und johlten. Der Jubel verstummte sofort und mein Schluchzen war nun nur allzu laut zu hören.

»Hailey, sag mir, was passiert ist!«, sagte Dumbledore und wollte mich von Cedric ziehen, jedoch ließ ich seinen Umhang nicht los. Ich hob nur leicht den Kopf.

»Er ist wieder da!«, schluchzte ich laut und mit brüchiger Stimme. »Er ist wieder da! Voldemort ist wieder da! Cedric, er wollte, dass ich ihn mitnehme. Er konnte dort nicht bleiben! Nicht da!« Wieder schluchzte ich laut und verbarg mein Gesicht wieder an Cedric's Brust, in der kein Herzschlag mehr getan werden konnte. Ein Raunen ging durch die Ränge der Tribüne.

»Es ist alles gut, ihr seid jetzt hier«, beruhigte Dumbledore und strich sanft mir über den Kopf. »Ihr seid zuhause! Es ist alles wieder gut!«

»Nein, _nein_! Er ist tot, Voldemort war zu stark«, schluchzte ich und sofort brach Tumult über Cedric's Tod aus.

Die Szene veränderte sich wieder.

Dieses Mal war es jedoch eine Erinnerung vor meiner Hogwartszeit. Ich war gerade in der dritten Klasse in einer Muggel-Grundschule gewesen. Es war gerade Pause und ich stand - wie immer - ganz alleine in irgendeiner Ecke des Schulhofes.

Ein kleines Mädchen kam auf mich zu, mit ihren Freundinnen. Erst nach ein paar Sekunden konnte ich sie als Becca Whitecloud identifizieren. Sie und ihre Freundinnen waren neben Dudley und seiner Gang mein Terror auf der Grundschule.

»Guckt euch die an!«, rief Becca und zeigte anklagend auf mich. »Hat wie immer keine Freunde, mit denen sie reden kann, die kleine Spinnerin.« In der Schule war mein _Spitzname_ außer _Verrückte_ auch _Spinnerin_ gewesen. Jeden Tag hatten mich die Kinder so genannt, doch an diesem Tag war ich bereits schon so geladen gewesen - weil Dudley mich an diesem Morgen schon einmal verprügelt hatte und ich von Onkel Vernon fünf Wochen schon nichts zu essen bekommen hatte -, dass ich in diesem Moment einfach ausrastete.

»Halt deine doofe Klappe, Becca!«, kreischte ich über den Schulhof und plötzlich wehten Becca's Haare kurz, obwohl komplette Windstille war, und mit einem Mal, wehte es die Haare in kleinen Büscheln einfach davon und Becca stand plötzlich mit einer Glatze vor der gesamten Schülerschaft. Doch meine Wut auf sie war damit noch nicht gestillt. Ihr Gesicht lief auf einmal völlig blau an, wechselte dann zu grün, zu gelb, orange, rot und machte so weiter. Ihre Haut blinkte in allen Farben des Regenbogens, während Becca sich geschockt auf die nackte Kopfhaut fasste und zu kreischen begann. Damals hatte ich nicht gewusst, dass ich das gewesen war, jedoch hatte es mich unheimlich gefreut, Becca so zu sehen.

Plötzlich hörte die Erinnerung auf und ich sah wieder nur das Innere meiner Augenlider. Auch das unangenehme Gefühl in meinem Kopf war verschwunden. Schweißperlen rannen mir über die Stirn, mein Atem hatte sich beschleunigt, mein Herz raste wie verrückt.

Probeweise öffnete ich die Augen und sah nun Snape an, der enttäuscht auf mich heruntersah.


	6. Der Tagesprophet

»Nennen Sie das etwa Okklumentik?«, schnarrte er. »Sie versuchen ja nicht einmal, mich aus ihren äußerst amüsanten Erinnerungen herauszuhalten.«  
»Das ist eben auch nicht so einfach«, erwiderte ich, während ich insgeheim froh war, dass er endlich aufgehört hatte, diese Erinnerungen in mir wachzurufen. Doch sofort wurde ich wieder enttäuscht, da Snape mit dem Zauberstab wieder zwischen meine Augen zielte und rief: »Legilimens!«  
Es war wieder in meinem vierten Schuljahr. Der Weihnachtsball stand an. Verzweifelt, wie ich damals gewesen war, war mein Date Riley Frazer, ein Siebtklässler-Gryffindor, der mich gerade einmal einen Tag vor dem Ball gefragt hatte. Es war mir damals egal gewesen, dass er fast vier Jahre älter war, als ich. Hauptsache, ich hatte überhaupt ein Date. Am Ende des Abends würde ich mich dafür mehr als nur hassen.  
Wir vertraten uns gerade ein wenig die Füße auf den Ländereien und landeten dann irgendwie am See. Im Reden war Riley große Klasse, jedoch redete er die ganze Zeit ununterbrochen und das auch nur über sich selbst. Wir setzten uns ans Ufer des Schwarzen Sees.  
»Ja, nächstes Jahr möchte ich unbedingt in ein Profi-Quidditchteam, ich meine, die müssen ja mein außerordentliches Talent bemerken. Aber bis jetzt habe ich noch keine Zusage, obwohl ich eigentlich wirklich gute Qualitäten habe. Na ja, die denken bestimmt, ich sehe zu gut aus, um ins Team zu kommen, deswegen sind sie bestimmt auch so neidisch auf mich.« Irgendwie erinnerte er mich an Gilderoy Lockhart. Gerade überlegte ich, ob er es wohl bemerken würde, wenn ich jetzt einfach ginge. Er achtete den ganzen Abend sowieso nur auf sich selbst. Und ich hörte ihm nicht einmal mit einem halben Ohr zu.  
Doch gerade, als ich meine Gedanken in die Tat umsetzen wollte, spürte ich plötzlich, wie eine Hand meinen Rücke auf und ab strich. Ich sah zu Riley auf, der anscheinend aufgehört hatte zu reden.  
»Weißt du«, sagte er und sah zu mir herunter, »du siehst heute Abend wirklich echt Hammer aus!« Er rückte noch näher an mich heran, sodass er nun seinen Arm um meine Taille schließen konnte, und erst jetzt bemerkte ich, was er eigentlich vorhatte.  
»Riley, bitte, ich will nicht-« Doch es war zu spät: Er hatte sich zu mir heruntergebeugt und seine Lippen hart auf meine gepresst. Ich verzog das Gesicht und stemmte meine Hände gegen seine Brust, um ihn wegzuschieben, und gleichzeitig rückte ich auch noch etwa von ihm weg. Ich schaffte er sogar, dass er von meinen Lippen abließ.  
»Hör auf, ich möchte jetzt lieber wieder zurück ins Schloss«, sagte ich und wollte mich schon aufrappeln, doch er hielt mich auf, indem er eine Hand in meinen Nacken legte und mich wieder an sich heranzog.  
»Ach komm schon«, raunte er mir ins Ohr. »Ich weiß doch, dass du's auch willst.« Wieder presste er, trotz meiner Gegenwehr, seine Lippen auf meine und seine Hand an meiner Schulter drückte mich gewaltsam auf den Boden, sodass ich unter ihm lag.  
»Hör gefälligst auf!«, rief ich, als ich den Kopf wegdrehte, um seinem nächsten aufgezwungenen Kuss zu entkommen. Meine Hände stemmten sich immer noch gegen seine Brust, jedoch war er zu schwer, dass ich ihn hätte von mir schubsen können.  
»Zier dich doch nicht so«, meinte er, nahm mein Kinn in die Hand und drehte meinen Kopf, sodass seine Lippen wieder auf meinen lagen. Kurz öffnete ich den Mund, was er wohl als Einladung empfand. Seine eklige Zunge fuhr in meinen Mund und sogleich ergriff ich die Chance und biss ihm feste darauf, sodass ich schon Blut schmeckte und er sich vor Schmerz von mir rollte.  
Sofort ergriff ich die Flucht, rannte von ihm weg und auf die Büsche zu, die die Ländereien vom See trennten. Dann wäre ich Riley los, da er sich wohl kaum trauen würde, mich vor versammelter Mannschaft anfassen würde.  
Doch gerade, als ich durch die Büsche rennen wollte, schlang sich ein Arm um meine Taille.  
»Hey, bleib doch da!«, schnauzte Riley und plötzlich fielen wir beide um, sodass ich wieder unter ihm lag.  
»Lass mich los!«, rief ich. »Riley, hör auf! Ich will nicht!« Jedoch hörte ich auf einmal ein reißendes Geräusch und im selben Moment wurde es extrem kalt an meinem Oberkörper. Er hatte mein Kleid zerrissen.  
Kalte Hände berührten mich an meinem nun nackten Bauch und an meiner linken Brust und nun begann ich wirklich panisch zu werden.  
»Wehr dich doch nicht«, sagte Riley und leckte über meine Ohrmuschel. »Du kommst doch sowieso nicht gegen mich an.«  
»Bitte, hör auf, Riley, du tust mir weh«, flehte ich und stemmte mich wieder gegen seine Brust. »Lass mich los, bitte!«  
»Aber ich hatte doch noch gar nicht meinen Spaß«, grinste er dreckig und leckte wieder über mein Ohr. Am liebsten hätte ich mich hier und jetzt übergeben, doch durch die aufsteigenden Tränen wurde meine Übelkeit etwas in den Hintergrund gedrängt.  
»Nein, Riley, bitte nicht«, flehte ich. Ich spürte, wie er begann meine Brust zu massieren und nun konnte ich die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Er machte einfach immer weiter. Berührte mich an meinem nackten Oberkörper oder durch den Stoff meines BHs und überhörte mein Bitten und Betteln einfach.  
Seine Lippen pressten sich wieder hart auf meine und seine Zunge drang gewaltvoll in meinen Mund ein. Ich gab noch protestierende Laute von mir. Und als er wieder von mir abließ und begann, meinen Hals hinunterzuküssen, begann ich zu schreien.  
»Hilfe, bitte … helft mir doch!«, rief ich, doch niemand kam.  
»Sei still!«, schnauzte er und drückte seine Hand auf meine Kehle, sodass ich nur noch schwer Luft bekam. In dem Moment, als ich den Mund panisch aufriss, presste er seine Lippen wieder auf meine, und der Geschmack seiner Zunge, vermischt mit der Luftknappheit ließ mich nur noch mehr weinen.  
»Geh sofort von ihr runter, du perverser Freak!«, rief plötzlich eine männliche Stimme und mit einem Mal war Riley's Gewicht auf mir verschwunden. Im selben Moment drehte ich mich auf den Bauch und krampfte mich zusammen, sodass man den großen Riss an meinem Kleid nicht sehen konnte.  
Das unverkenntliche Geräusch von Knöcheln auf ein menschliches Körperteil war zu hören. Jemand stöhnte vor Schmerz auf und gleich danach erhob sich eine drohende Stimme.  
»Wenn du sie auch nur noch einmal falsch anguckst, dann hast du richtig Stress!«, rief mein Retter. Riley's kehliges Lachen war zu hören, während ich mein Gesicht in das Gras unter mir drückte und die Tränen mir über die Wange liefen.  
»Pf, hat's doch nicht anders gewollt, das kleine Biest«, lachte er. »Willst wohl auch mal ran, was, Weasley?« _Weasley_! Das war immer ein guter Name. Ron hatte mich wahrscheinlich gesucht und war mir zu Hilfe geeilt.  
»Verzieh dich, Frazer, oder es wird dir leid tun!«, drohte Ron, doch Riley interessierte das gar nicht.  
»Musst du sie auch nur ansehen und hast dann gleich die schmutzigsten Gedanken?«, fragte er und mir drehte es dabei den Magen herum. »Ich muss sie nur angucken und wäre beinah gekommen.« Wieder schlug jemand zu, dieses Mal öfters.  
Nach einer Minute, in der nur schmerzliches Stöhnen zu hören war, verebbten die Schläge.  
»Ich sagte: Verzieh dich!«, rief Ron und erst jetzt hörte ich, wie sich Schritte entfernten.  
Eine Hand legte sich vorsichtig auf meine nackte Schulter.  
»Hailey?«, fragte Ron.  
»Geh weg«, schluchzte ich. »Ich will nicht, dass du mich so siehst.«  
»Das könnte dir so passen«, meinte er. Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, dass die Stimme viel zu tief war für die von Ron.  
Die Hand an meiner Schulter drehte mich langsam zu sich um. Als ich dann in das Gesicht meines Retters sah, blickte ich nicht in die blauen Augen von Ron Weasley, sondern in die haselnussbraunen von seinem Bruder Fred Weasley. Er hatte das Gesicht wütend verzerrt und sah an meinem zerrissenen Kleid herunter.  
Dann veränderte sich die Szene wieder …

Zwei Stunde später wankte ich benommen hoch in den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum. Snape hatte mir sein Versprechen gegeben, dass er Umbridge sagen würde, dass ich bei ihm schon das Nachsitzen abgehalten hatte. Doch diese Stunden bei Snape waren schlimmer gewesen, als das Nachsitzen, das ich bis jetzt kennengelernt hatte.  
Jede noch so kleine Erinnerung, die mir in meiner Vergangenheit Schmerzen oder Leid zugefügt hatte, hatte Snape sich seelenruhig angesehen und ich hatte nichts dagegen tun können. Ich zitterte, als ich den Gang zum Gemeinschaftsraum einschlug. Kein einziger Schüler war mehr unterwegs. Es war bestimmt schon längst Ausgangssperre.  
Vor dem Portrait der Fetten Dame blieb stehen.  
»Mi - Mimbu - bulus Mimbelto - tonia«, stotterte ich. Ohne ihren Kommentar zu meinem Gesundheitszustand abzugeben, schwang die Fette Dame zurück, sodass ich in den Gemeinschaftsraum wanken konnte.  
»Hailey«, rief eine überraschte Hermine. Sie und Ron hatten anscheinend auf mich im Gemeinschaftsraum gewartet.  
»Siehst du!«, sagte Ron empört, während Hermine mich in einen der Sessel buchsierte. »Das hast du davon, wenn du sagst, Snape wäre ein guter Lehrer. Guck sie dir an. Sie ist völlig hinüber!« Hermine achtete überhaupt nicht auf Ron und fragte mich dann: »Hailey, was hat Snape gemacht?« Ich atmete ein paar Mal tief durch und begann dann zu erzählen, was Snape mir über meine Verbindung zu Voldemort erklärt hatte und was ich während seines _Unterrichts_ gesehen hatte.  
Hermine sah mich mitleidend an.  
»Ich habe wirklich alles noch einmal erlebt«, endete ich dann und sah meine Hände in meinem Schoß an. Hermine seufzte kurz.  
»Weißt du«, sagte sie, »Umbridge war vorhin hier und hat nach dir gefragt, weil du nicht zum Nachsitzen gekommen bist. Als wir ihr sagten, dass du bei Snape seist, hat sie gesagt, dass du morgen die doppelte Menge an Stunden bekommen würdest.« Ich sah zwischen Ron und Hermine hin und her, und als ich merkte, dass sie es wohl ernst meinten, stützte ich meine Ellenbogen auf die Knie und verbarg mein Gesicht in den Händen.  
Doppeltes Nachsitzen. Schlimmer konnte es echt bald nicht mehr kommen.  
Verzweifelt raufte ich mir die Haare und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch.  
»Hast du heute morgen den _Tagespropheten_ gelesen?«, fragte Hermine plötzlich und sofort sah ich zu ihr auf und schüttelte den Kopf. Wenn sie schon so begann, dann war es womöglich schon nichts Gutes. Sie kramte kurz in ihrer Tasche und holte ein Exemplar des _Propheten_ heraus und gab sie mir. »Seite neun.«  
Ich schlug die angewiesene Seite auf und sofort sah ich auf einmal mein eigenes, etwas verschrecktes Gesicht. Ich erinnerte mich daran, dass es letztes Schuljahr bei der zweiten Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers aufgenommen worden war. Rita Kimmkorn und ihr dämlicher Fotograph hatten uns alle so sehr überrumpelt, dass nun mal solche Bilder von den vier Champions herausgekommen waren. Über meinem Bild war in großen Buchstaben die Überschrift KOMPLOTT VON DUMBLEDORE UND POTTER! geschrieben. Ich begann, den Artikel darunter zu lesen:

_Diese Zwei sind im Moment wohl das größte Verschwörungspaar seit den Todessern in Zeiten von Ihm, dessen Namen nicht genannt werden darf. Und genau um Selbigen geht besagte Verschwörung: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Ganz Hohes Tier, Orden des Merlin 1. Klasse, ehemaliges Mitglied der Internationalen Magischen Vereinigung der Zauberer, Hexenmeister, ehemaliger Großmeister des Zauberergamots und aus dem Amt enthobener, ehemaliger Schulleiter der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei, und Hailey Lily Potter, Gewinnerin des Trimagischen Turniers 1994/95, das Mädchen-das-überlebt-hat und Schülerin auf Hogwarts, haben vor kurzem die Behauptung aufgestellt, dass Du-weißt-schon-Wer wieder aus der Versenkung auferstanden ist und nun wieder die Macht, die Hailey Potter ihm im Alter von fünfzehn Monaten entzogen hat, an sich reißen wird._  
_Nun meldet sich Dumbledore mit dieser abstrusen These zurück, indem er behauptet, dass in der magischen Welt Dinge vor sich gehen, die nicht rechtens sind und seine und Potter's Behauptung nur noch bestärken._  
_»Tag für Tag verschwinden mehr Leute, dessen Verschwinden einfach nicht erwähnt wird«, so Dumbledore. »Ich kann es nicht mehr zulassen, dass die Wahrheit vertuscht wird.«_  
_Was der in die Jahre gekommene und verrückte Mann damit wohl der magischen Gesellschaft androhen will? Hat er nun vor, sich auf die Zauberer und Hexen in England zu stürzen?_  
_Da der alte Greis langsam eine Gefahr für seine Umwelt wird, wurde das St. Mungo Hospital für Magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen informiert. Die erfahrenen Heiler des Krankenhauses werden sich der Sache umgehend annehmen._  
_Weiterhin unklar, warum die gerade mal fünfzehnjährige Hailey Potter auf die Idee kommt Ihn, dessen Namen nicht genannt werden darf, wieder herbeizuwünschen. Hat sie etwas Kontakt mit dem zurzeit meistgesuchten Zauberer Sirius Black, dem Todesser, der vor vierzehn Jahren mehr als ein Dutzend Muggel ermordet hat? Oder ist sie etwas auf die Dunkle Seite hinübergewechselt, wo sie als Nachkomme von Ihm, dessen Namen nicht genannt werden darf, die Macht an sich reißen will? Wünscht sie sich Du-weißt-schon-Wen etwa deshalb zurück, weil sie einen Verbündeten haben will?_  
_All das können wohl nur die Schüler auf Hogwarts entscheiden._

Als ich den Artikel zu Ende gelesen hatte, war meine Wut so gewaltig, so zerstörerisch, dass die Zeitung in meiner Hand plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts Feuer fing. Das Papier loderte in orangenen Flammen, die meine Haut zwar berührten, sie jedoch nicht verbrannten, auf.  
Ron und Hermine sahen geschockt dabei zu, wie die Zeitung sich in Asche auflöste.  
»_DIE DENKEN, ICH BIN EIN TODESSER?!_«, rief ich und sprang empört auf.  
»Aber Hermine und ich wissen doch, dass du-«, begann Ron, doch ich unterbrach ihn.  
»Es macht keinen Unterschied, ob ihr es wisst«, schnauzte ich. »Was nutzt es, wenn ihr es wisst, aber die Leute, die _wirklich_ etwas tun können, nicht?« Ohne die beiden eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, verließ ich den Gemeinschaftsraum und stapfte hoch in die Schlafsäle, um wütend über mein jämmerliches Leben einzuschlafen.


	7. Die Karte des Rumtreibers

_**Danke für die netten Reviews. Das hier ist bislang eines meiner Lieblingskapitel. Ich hoffe, euch gefällt es.  
Haut rein. C**_

In den nächsten Tagen sah ich Ron und Hermine so gut wie gar nicht. Ich ging ihnen geflissentlich aus dem Weg, da sie ja bestimmt sowieso nichts mit mir zu tun haben wollten. Bei den Mahlzeiten, setzte ich mich immer so weit es ging von den anderen Gryffindors weg, da sie mich die ganze Zeit mit komischen Blicken musterten - vermutlich wegen des Artikels im _Tagespropheten_ - und in den Stunden, saß ich immer allein in der hintersten Reihe.

Ich schaffte es, jedem Menschen aus dem Weg zu gehen, bis es Samstag wurde. An diesem Tag hatte ich weder Unterricht noch Nachsitzen oder Okklumentik, also würde es schwer werden, einen abgeschiedenen Ort nur ganz allein für mich zu haben, wo mich keiner stören konnte, oder sagen konnte, was ich gerade für einen Schwachsinn machte.

Es war sehr früher Morgen - vielleicht vier Uhr - und ich lag in meinem Bett, mit meinem entzündeten Zauberstab und der geöffneten Karte des Rumtreibers. Jede einzelne Etage suchte ich nach einem Raum oder einer Korridor ab, den ich noch nicht entdeckt hatte und wo ich alleine mein Wochenende verbringen konnte.

Gerade war ich dabei, den Dritten Stock abzusuchen, als ich kurz stutzte: auf der Karte wurde zwar angezeigt, dass dort eine Tür war, jedoch war dahinter kein Gang oder ein Raum, da war einfach nichts. Ich wusste genau, dass diese Tür der eigentliche Eingang zu dem Raum war, der den Spiegel Nerhegeb beherbergte. In meinem ersten Jahr hatte ich gemeinsam mit Ron und Hermine nach dem Stein der Weisen dort gesucht, und war einigen Gefahren entkommen, die die Lehrer der Schule für dessen Schutz aufgestellt hatten. Doch die ganzen Räume waren einfach nicht eingezeichnet. Fluffy's Raum … die Teufelsschlingen … das riesige Schachbrett …

Dann sah ich kurz eine Etage weiter nach unten, in die Mädchentoilette der Maulenden Myrte. Auch dort hatten Ron und ich vor drei Jahren einen Geheimgang entdeckt. Den Eingang zur Kammer des Schreckens. Jedoch war dieser Gang auch nicht eingezeichnet.

Wie hätten die Rumtreiber damals auch wissen können, dass in der Mädchentoilette der Eingang zur Kammer war? Keiner von ihnen war ein Parselmund und hatte somit auch nicht die Waschbecken öffnen können. Die Karte war also doch unvollständig.

Betrübt sah ich zwischen den beiden unvollständigen Stellen hin und her. Mein Vater hatte diese Karte mit seinen Freunden in dem Glauben erschaffen, alle Geheimgänge, auch wenn sie noch so klein oder verzwickt waren, zu kennen, alle Räume entdeckt zu haben, alle Korridore durchkämmt zu haben. Hätte er nicht auch gewollt, dass sein unvollendetes Werk vielleicht zu einem kleinen Bruchstück der Perfektion noch näher gerückt werden würde?

Irgendwie empfand ich es als meine Pflicht, die Arbeit der Rumtreiber wieder aufzunehmen und diese von ihnen unentdeckten Dinge auf die Karte zu übertragen. Eine Ehrung meines Vaters. Und somit hatte ich auch gleichzeitig eine perfekte Beschäftigung, um Menschen aus dem Weg zu gehen.

»Unheil angerichtet«, flüsterte ich und stupste die Karte an, sodass sie sich selbst wieder löschte. »Nox.« Leise schlich ich mich aus meinem Schlafsaal, während die anderen noch seelenruhig schliefen. In meiner Tasche befanden sich der Umhang meines Vaters, die Karte und mein Zauberstab. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war wie ausgestorben, da es ja eigentlich noch mitten in der Nacht war. Leise schlich ich mich an den schlafenden Gemälden vorbei und aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum hinaus.

Während ich hinter dem Portrait der Fetten Dame stand, zog ich den Umhang meines Vaters über und öffnete dann das Portrait. Verwundert sah die Fette Dame sich um, als sie geöffnet wurde und ich unter dem Unsichtbarkeitsumhang nach draußen trat und das Portrait wieder schloss.

»Wer ist da?«, fragte sie und sah sich wieder um. »Komm raus und zeig dich!« Doch ich hatte nicht vor, dass ein Gemäldeaufstand angezettelt wurde, also blieb ich schön unter meinem Umhang und entzündete meinen Zauberstab. Das Licht war für die Gemälde nicht sichtbar, jedoch half es mir, trotz, dass ich unsichtbar war.

Ich entschied mich, zuerst den Dritten Stock zu nehmen. Die Kammer des Schreckens würde später, wenn alle aufgestanden waren, einfacher werden, da die Mädchentoilette im zweiten Stock sowieso keiner benutzte.

Ich lief also die vier Etagen nach unten und betrat den Dritten Stock. Hier war noch alles, wie früher. Noch während ich die Tür hinter mir schloss und meinen Tarnumhang auszog, betrachtete ich die verstaubten, alten Statuen, die mit Spinnweben besetzt waren. In diesem Korridor befanden sich keine Gemälde oder Leute, die mich entdecken könnten, also konnte ich mich hier frei bewegen.

Ich holte die Karte hervor und sprach die Worte: »Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin.« Die Karte baute sich langsam auf, die Räume und Korridore bildeten sich allmählich, als ob Tinte auf das Pergament tröpfeln würde. Dann schlug ich den Teil für den Dritten Stock auf. Der Korridor war noch abgebildet, aber nicht die Gänge, die hinter der Tür lagen, die sich am Ende des Flures befanden. Ich sah zwei Fußabdrücke genau in diesem Korridor, die meine Anwesenheit hier quittierten.

Kurz betrachtete ich die Stelle, auf der ich stand, auf der Karte. Scharf dachte ich nach.

Was hätte mein Vater wohl gemacht?

Dann schoss mir kurz eine Erinnerung aus meinem dritten Schuljahr durch den Kopf. Snape hatte mich dabei erwischt, wie ich bei Nacht durch die Gänge geschlichen war, und hatte die Karte dann angewiesen, ihr Geheimnis preiszugeben. Danach hatten sich Beleidigungen gegen Snape auf der Karte abgebildet. Vielleicht hatte die Karte ja so etwas wie ein Eigendenken, oder die Rumtreiber hatten sie mit entsprechenden Zaubern ausgestattet.

Ich richtete meinen Zauberstab auf die Mitte der Karte und befahl dann: »Zeichne die Wege auf, die ich gehe und die unentdeckt sind! Im Namen der Rumtreiber!« Die Stelle, an der ich die Karte mit dem Zauberstab berührte, leuchtete kurz in einem hellen, weißen Licht auf und gleich danach war es wieder weg. Nur eine Sache hatte sich jetzt geändert: meine Füße und mein Name wurden auf der Karte jetzt in einem leuchtenden Gold abgebildet. Innerlich wusste ich irgendwie, dass es funktioniert hatte, also faltete ich die Karte wieder zusammen, jedoch ungelöscht, und steckte sie wieder in die Hosentasche. Ich war mir sicher, dass sie nun alles Unentdeckte aufzeichnen würde.

Dann setzte ich meinen Weg fort. Den staubigen Korridor entlang. Das Feuer entzündete sich in den Säulen immer noch von selbst, wenn man an ihnen vorbeilief. Kurz drehte ich mich nochmal um und sah zur Tür. Genau dort hatte Mrs Norris gestanden und zu Ron, Hermine und mir aufgeblickt, als sie uns dabei erwischt hatte, wie wir den Verbotenen Korridor betraten. Danach hatten wir solche Panik bekommen, dass wir dann einfach vor ihr geflüchtet sind, und somit hatten wir dann die Tür am anderen Ende des Korridors erreicht.

Ich lief weiter auf besagte Tür zu und versuchte diese zu öffnen, doch wie ich es mir schon gedacht hatte, war sie verschlossen.

»Alohomora!«, sagte ich und sofort öffnete sich die Tür. Geleitet von der Erinnerung, die gerade durch meinen Kopf ging, erwartete ich, dass Hagrid's Zerberus Fluffy dort stünde und gleich aufwachte, jedoch musste ich mir wieder ins Gedächtnis rufen, dass Hagrid ihn ja schweren Herzens in den Verbotenen Wald ausgesetzt hatte und er diese Räume nicht mehr bewachte.

Eigenartig leer kam mir der Raum ohne den riesigen, dreiköpfigen Hund und seine Einschlafharfe vor. Die Melodie von Fluffy's Einschlaflied summte noch durch mein Ohr, als ich die Falltür, auf der er immer gestanden hatte, öffnete und hinuntersah: da unten waren die Teufelsschlingen, die jetzt, da noch keiner in ihrer Nähe war, den sie erwürgen konnten, ganz ruhig dort ineinander verschlungen und verknotet lagen. Hermine hatte uns damals gesagt, dass wir ganz ruhig sein sollten, sodass die Schlingen dann irgendwann das Interesse an uns verloren, doch ich hatte jetzt absolut gar keine Lust, mich von den Pflanzen fast erwürgen zu lassen, also musste ich wohl die zweite Methode anwenden.

Jedoch bevor ich mich dort hinunterfallen ließ, holte ich die Karte hervor und warf einen Blick auf meinen Standpunkt, der vor ein paar Sekunden noch nicht abgebildet war. Doch nun hatten sich vier Wände hinter der Tür abgezeichnet, in deren Mitte ich nun stand. Der Raum hatte sich selbst einen Namen gegeben: _Raum des Zerberus_. Grinsend steckte ich die Karte wieder in meine Hosentasche - froh darüber, dass mein Plan funktionierte -, setzte mich nun an die Falltür, sodass meine Beine in das tiefe Loch darunter baumelten und umklammerte meinen noch entzündeten Zauberstab, bevor ich mich mit einem Ruck von Boden abstieß und in die Tiefe fiel.

Genau wie damals landete ich weich auf dem Bett der Teufelsschlingen, die nach ein paar Sekunden bereits anfingen, sich in meine Richtung zu bewegen.

»_Lumos Solem_!«, rief ich und zeigte mit dem Zauberstab vor mich. Das Licht, das aus meinem Zauberstab strahlte, war so hell, dass sich ein Loch in den Pflanzen bildete, durch das ich nach unten klettern konnte.

Ich tauchte unter einer Schlinge weg, die gerade versucht hatte, an meine Kehle zu gelangen, und ließ mich durch das Loch hinunterfallen. Geschmeidig kam ich auf den Füßen auf, wurde jedoch durch den Aufprall in die Hocke gezwungen. Mein Zauberstab war immer noch erleuchtet, sodass ich nicht ganz im Dunkeln war.

Wieder zog ich die Karte heraus und begutachtete, ob sie auch wirklich aufzeichnete, was ich ihr befohlen hatte.

Wieder hatte sich ein Raum gebildet, der nun den Namen _Raum der Teufelsschlingen_ trug. Ich fragte mich wirklich, warum Professor Sprout ihre geliebten Pflanzen hier noch nicht herausgeholt hatte, nachdem der Stein der Weisen zerstört worden war.

Als ich ein paar Schritte weiter den Gang entlang ging, konnte ich schon das Flattern von hunderten kleinen Flügeln hören. Der Zauber der Schlüssel hatte also noch die ganzen Jahre lang angehalten.

Ich betrat den Raum, der Professor Flitwick's Aufgabengebiet beinhaltete: hunderte silberne Schlüssel flogen über meinem Kopf durch die Luft. Einige steckten sogar noch in der Tür drin, die zum nächsten Raum führte. Damals hatte ich den Besen genommen, der hier eigentlich herumgeschwebt war und hatte mir den Schlüssel für die Tür geschnappt, der jetzt noch in deren Schlüsselloch steckte und verzweifelt mit seinen kleinen zerbrochenen Flügelchen versuchte, herauszufliegen, jedoch steckte er anscheinend noch fest. Genau wie ein paar andere unglückliche Schlüssel, die mich attackiert hatte und, nachdem Ron und Hermine die Tür schnell geschlossen hatten, so schnell in die Tür gerast waren, dass sie nun tief im Holz dieser stecken.

Ich sah hoch zu den Schlüsseln, die es anscheinend geschafft hatten, sich aus der Tür zu befreien oder erst gar nicht darin gesteckt hatten, und fragte mich, ob sie mich wohl genauso wie damals attackieren würden. Jedoch waren meine Bedenken unberechtigt, da sie immer noch munter vor sich hinflatterten, als ich Schritt um Schritt der Tür näher kam.

Erleichtert legte ich meine Hand auf den Türgriff, während ich die Schlüssel in der Luft immer noch beobachtete, und drückte ihn herunter. Aufgeregt flatterten die Schlüssel in der Tür mit ihren Flügeln, als diese beiseite schwang und ich in den vierten Schutzraum treten konnte. Dieser gehörte Professor McGonagall.

Langsam trat ich näher an das lebensgroße Schachbrett heran. Das Feuer um das Brett herum loderte auf, als ich die erste Fliesenreihe, auf der der König immer stand, betrat und spendete mir somit genug Licht, dass ich meinen Zauberstab löschen konnte.

Neben dem Brett entdeckte ich den Besen, den ich im letzten Raum verwendet hatte und dann einfach frustriert dort hingepfeffert hatte.

Ich lief bis zur Mitte des Brettes und blieb dann auf einem schwarzen Feld stehen. Links von mir lag ein Haufen schwarzer Granitstein, der einmal der Springer gewesen war. Die Dame hatte ihn so sehr auseinandergenommen und Ron, der den Reiter des Springers ersetzt hatte, war dabei verletzt worden. Er hatte sich dafür geopfert, dass Hermine und ich weiterkamen, hatte sich geopfert, dass Quirrel den Stein der Weisen nicht bekam, hatte sich geopfert, dass es nicht Hermine oder ich waren, die danach drei Wochen im Krankenflügel verbringen mussten.

Ich ließ meinen Blick über das restliche Spielbrett gleiten. Wenn Ron und ich damals oft Zaubererschach gespielt hatten, hatte Hermine immer gesagt, dass es barbarisch sei. Und das wurde jetzt auch nur allzu deutlich.

Dort, wo Ron aufgeprallt war, war ein kleiner Fleck. Erst einige Sekunden später konnte ich erkennen, dass es Ron's getrocknetes Blut war. Überall auf den Fliesen waren Trümmerteile von Spielfiguren. Das Schwert des weißen Königs lag auf dem Boden, wo es damals hingefallen war, nachdem ich ihn schachmatt gesetzt hatte. Es sah wirklich aus, wie ein Schlachtfeld. Neben dem Brett befanden sich einige Säulen, die manchmal ein paar Splitter der zerstörten Figuren abbekommen hatten und nun etwas malträtiert aussahen.

Ich zog die Karte wieder aus meiner Tasche und betrachtete meinen Standpunkt. Zwei weitere Räume waren nun erschienen. _Raum der Schlüssel _und_ Raum des Zaubererschachs._

Mit einem letzten Blick auf das getrocknete Blut neben mir, lief ich zwischen dem König und einem übriggebliebenen weißen Läufer hindurch auf die Tür zu, die zum fünften Raum führte.

Hier war Quirrel's Bergtroll drin gewesen.

Vor der Tür nahm ich noch einmal tief Luft, da ich wusste, was für ein Gestank da drin war, und hielt die Luft an, als ich eintrat.

Ein massives Skelet lag auf dem Boden des Raumes. Alle viere waren vom Körper weggestreckt. Eine Holz-Keule lag daneben. Wieso zum Teufel hatte niemanden den Troll hier rausgeholt? Wieso hatte man ihn einfach hier drin verrotten lassen? In diesem Punkt fühlte ich mich mal kurz wie Hermine: Das war wirklich barbarisch!

Keine Sekunde länger wollte ich hier sein, da mir trotz, dass ich die Luft anhielt, der Geruch des Trolls und dessen Verwesung ins Gesicht schlug.

Also beeilte ich mich, zum vorletzten Raum zu kommen. Snape's Raum.

Was sich hier jedoch geändert hatte, war klar: Als ich die Tür hinter mir schloss, loderte kein purpurnes Feuer hinter mir auf, auch die schwarzen Flammen an der anderen Tür blieben aus. Nur fünf Flaschen standen auf dem Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes. Die anderen zwei hatten Hermine und ich genommen. Hermine hatte den Trank, der sie wieder zurückführte genommen, ich den, der mich weiterführte. Nun waren nur noch die zwei Nesselweine und die drei Gifte übrig. Das ausgerollte Stück Pergament lag neben den fünf Flaschen. Darauf standen sie Hinweise, die uns geholfen hatten. Noch einmal las ich mir die Zeilen durch:

_Die Gefahr liegt vor euch, die Rettung zurück_

_Zwei von uns helfen, bei denen habt ihr Glück,_

_Eine von uns sieben, die bringt euch von dannen,_

_Eine andere führt den Trinker zurück durch die Flammen,_

_Zwei von uns enthalten nur guten Nesselwein,_

_Drei von uns sind Mörder, warten auf eure Pein._

_Wählt eine, wenn ihr weiterwollt und nicht zerstäuben hier._

_Euch helfen sollen Hinweis´- und davon ganze vier:_

_Erstens:__so schlau das Gift versteckt mag sein,_

_´s ist immer welches zur Linken vom guten Nesselwein;_

_Zweitens:__die beiden an den Enden sind ganz verschied´ne Leut,_

_doch wenn ihr eine weitergeht, so ist keine davon euer Freund;_

_Drittens:__wie ihr deutlich seht, sind alle verschieden groß._

_Doch weder Zwerg noch Riese enthalten euren Tod._

_Viertens:__die zweite von links und die zweite von rechts werden Zwillinge sein,_

_so verschieden sie schauen auf den ersten Blick auch drein._

Hermine hatte damals das Rätsel gelöst. Sie hatte schon damals diesen messerscharfen Verstand gehabt. Schon immer hatte sie eins und eins perfekt zusammenzählen können.

Abwesend strich ich über das Blatt Pergament.

Hier hatte sie mir gesagt, dass ich eine großartige Hexe war, dass ich es zu etwas Großem bringen würde. Jedoch war ich mir da heute nicht mehr so sicher.

Ich riskierte noch einmal einen Blick auf die Karte und sah auf den neuen Raum: _Raum der Entscheidung._

Nun ging ich zur letzten Tür, die man durchqueren konnte und betrat die Gruft, die nun am Ende der Schutzräume lag.

Es herrschte ein schummriges Licht, indem man gerade noch so alles erkennen konnte. Stufen führten herunter zu einem großen, prachtvollen Bogen, indem ein Spiegel war.

Sie hatten ihn also nicht entfernt. Lächelnd ging ich auf den Spiegel zu. Ich kannte ihn, ich hatte ihn damals vergöttert, als ich ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte. Fast wie eine Drogenabhängige war ich jeden Tag zu ihm gekommen, um zu sehen, was nicht real war. Und nun sah ich es wieder: Als ich nur zwei Meter vor dem Spiegel Nerhegeb stand, erkannte ich zwei Gestalten, die rechts und links neben meinem Spiegelbild standen. Die Frau hatte rote Haare und grüne Augen, so wie ich sie hatte. Ich war ihr wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. Dass ich Lily so ähnlich sah, heiterte mich manchmal auf, da ich wusste, dass sie nicht wirklich von dieser Welt gegangen war. Der Mann hatte die gleiche pechschwarze Haarfarbe, wie ich. Nur waren seine kurz und standen in alle Richtungen ab. Er trug eine runde Brille und hatte haselnussbraune Augen. James lächelte mich genau wie seine Frau Lily warm und herzlich an.

Auf dem Boden hinter mir konnte ich durch den Spiegel hindurch einen kleinen Haufen entdecken. Zuerst dachte ich, dass es durch den Spiegel nur eine Täuschung war, jedoch, als ich mich umdrehte, konnte ich genau den alten verrotteten lilanen Umhang meines alten Verteidigungslehrers Professor Quirrel und dessen Asche entdecken. Angewidert verzog ich das Gesicht. Damals hatte ich ihn nur mit meinen bloßen Händen getötet. Er war einfach zu Asche zerfallen, als ich sein Gesicht berührt hatte. Und genau dort, wo er damals zu Boden gegangen war, nachdem er mich erwürgen wollte, lagen jetzt noch seine Kleidung und darin seine Asche.

Hailey Lily Potter, Mörderin im Alter von elf Jahren.

Vermutlich war es Snape's Idee gewesen, seinen Rivalen hier unten als Asche liegen zu lassen, für das was er getan hatte. Oder einfach nur für die Tatsache, dass er den Posten des Verteidigungslehrers bekommen hatte und Snape nicht.

Ich musste kurz bitter auflachen. Schon damals hatten wir Snape verdächtigt, dass er und nicht Quirrel den Stein der Weisen stehlen wollte und wir waren falsch gewesen. Vielleicht war ich dieses Mal auch falsch, aber es war einfach automatisch der Gedanke, dass es zu Snape's Charakter passen würde, eine eigentlich wehrlose Person, die einfach auf den falschen Mensch - oder in diesem Falle den falschen Geist - gestoßen war, hier unten liegen zu lassen.

Ich wandte mich von Quirrel's Asche und Kleidung ab und sah wieder zurück in den Spiegel. Dass in meiner Nähe ein verbrannter Toter und etwas weiter weg ein riesiges Trollskelett lagen, blendete ich für den Moment aus.

Sehnsüchtig berührte ich die kalte Spiegeloberfläche, wollte einen meiner Eltern berühren, doch es ging nicht. Als ich meine komplette Hand an den Spiegel legte, tat Lily es mir gleich und legte ihre Handfläche gegen meine. Zuerst dachte ich, dass ich ihre warmen Hände wirklich spüren konnte, jedoch wurde ich enttäuscht, als ich weiterhin das kalte Glas spürte, das nur durch meine eigene Körperwärme erhitzt wurde.

Damals, als ich das erste Mal hier gewesen war, hatte ich nicht wirklich viel Zeit gehabt, die beiden in dem Spiegel zu betrachten, doch nun bemerkte ich, dass das schummrige Licht hier drin den beiden eine gespenstige Art verlieh, die mich komischerweise noch mehr von ihnen entfernte. Sie waren Geister, ich war ein Mensch, der dazu verdammt war, hier auf der Erde zu bleiben, während geliebte Menschen bereits im Himmel weilten.

Traurig lächelnd verdrückte ich ein paar Tränen, jedoch konnte ich eine einzelne nicht zurückhalten. Ich zog die Karte wieder heraus und betrachtete den letzten Raum. _Raum des Begehrens_ stand nun dort, wo ich stand. Ich sah von der Karte auf zu meinem Vater, der mich wissend ansah und ich könnte schwören, dass er einen verschwörerischen Blick auf die Karte warf und verschlagen grinste, als er meinen Namen in dem goldenen Schimmer sah.

»Ich will, dass sie perfekt ist«, sagte ich leise und begutachtete die neugezeichneten Räume und Gänge. »Die Kammer des Schreckens will ich später noch hinzufügen. Ich will dein Werk vollenden.« Dad nickte lächelnd und ich wusste, dass er verstand.

Ich wollte jetzt noch nicht gehen, also setzte ich mich nah an den Spiegel heran in den Schneidersitz und sah zu meinen Eltern hoch, die auf mich herunter lächelten. Es hatte mir gut getan, zu ihnen zu sprechen, also fuhr ich einfach fort.

»Hogwarts hat sich so sehr verändert. Alles läuft aus dem Ruder. Das Ministerium übernimmt immer mehr. Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll. Umbridge macht es mir einfach schwer, einen Plan auszudenken. Früher hatte ich immer schnell einen passenden Plan, aber heute weiß ich einfach nicht, wie wir das überstehen sollen. Ich hab solche Angst, dass das Ministerium die Macht an sich reißt. Voldemort wird von Tag zu Tag stärker und ich habe nichts gegen ihn in der Hand. Was soll ich denn auch machen, wenn mir keiner glaubt, der mir helfen könnte. Ich hab doch niemanden mehr. Der Orden denkt, dass ich nur ein dummes Mädchen bin, dem man nicht vertrauen kann. Das Ministerium denkt, ich bin eine dreiste Lügnerin. Meine Freunde hab ich auch nur noch beschimpft und angeschnauzt. Und ihr -« Ich machte eine kurze Pause, da ein Schluchzen meine Kehle hinaufstieg. »- ihr seid auch nicht hier. Mit euch wäre alles viel leichter. Ich könnte euren Rat gebrauchen.« Meine Eltern gingen auf einmal neben meinem Spiegelbild in die Knie. Dad legte seinen Arm um die Taille meines Spiegelbildes, Mum ihren um meine Schulter. Sie strich mit den Knöcheln ihrer anderen Hand über meine Wange, es schein, als wollte sie die Tränen, die nun über meine Wange liefen, wegwischen, doch es ging nicht. Sie war nicht real. Nur ein Wunsch meiner Fantasie.

Dad küsste leicht mein Haar und legte dann seine Wange auf meinen Kopf.

Das Bild in dem Spiegel war vollkommen. Wir waren eine Familie. Vereint und glücklich.

Wenn auch nur in meiner Wunschvorstellung

Einige Stunden später lief ich gemächlich in den zweiten Stock. Es war bereits früher Vormittag und ich hatte das Frühstück verpasst. Ich begegnete ein paar Schülern, die mir komische Blicke zuwarfen, die ich jedoch geflissentlich ignorierte.

Zum Glück war ich niemand wirklich bestimmten begegnet.

Langsam schob ich die Tür zu Myrte's Klo auf und sofort kam mir auch schon der Geist des Ravenclaw-Mädchens entgegen.

»Oh! Hi, Hailey«, sagte sie breit lächelnd. Seit meinem zweiten Schuljahr hatte Myrte mich immer als ihre beste Freundin betitelt, obwohl ich auf diese Freundschaft wirklich nur zu gerne verzichten konnte. Sie hatte uns zwar immens dabei geholfen, Ginny aus der Kammer zu befreien, aber wenn man sie einmal nett angesprochen hatte oder wenn sie einen einfach mochte, dann bekam man sie auch nicht wieder los.

»Hey, Myrte«, sagte ich dennoch freundlich und ging um sie herum - trotz dass sie ein Geist war, mochte sie es nicht, wenn man durch sie hindurch ging - und auf den Eingang zur Kammer des Schreckens zu.

»Was hast du denn an diesem wunderschönen Samstag vor?«, fragte sie eifrig und sah über meine Schulter auf die Karte des Rumtreibers, auf der mein Name nun wieder schwarz abgebildet wurde. »Was ist das denn?«

»Das … ähm … kann ich dir nicht sagen«, sagte ich, zeigte mit meinem Zauberstab schnell auf die Karte, sprach die Worte, die ich auch schon vorhin verwendet hatte, um sie dazu zu bringen, die Gänge aufzuzeichnen, und stellte mich dann vor das Waschbecken mit der Schlange auf dem Wasserhahn.

»Ich bin unten in der Kammer«, erklärte ich ihr. »Wenn jemand fragt, ob du mich gesehen hast, dann sag ihm, dass du nicht weißt, wo ich bin, verstanden?«

»Klar, wie Tante Klara's klare Kloßbrühe!«, grinste sie und schwebte dann zu den Kabinen hinüber, wo sie in eine der Toiletten verschwand - wie immer mit einer riesigen Sauerei aus Toilettenwasser.

Ich wandte mich wieder dem Becken zu und sagte auf Parsel: »_Öffne dich für mich!_« Die Becken fuhren auseinander, sodass kleine Spalte zwischen ihnen waren und das Becken vor mir versank langsam im Boden. Ein breites großes Loch wurde nun freigelegt, durch das ich nach einigen Sekunden des Wartens hinuntersprang. Nach wenigen Sekunden kam ich wieder auf den Füßen auf und sah mich um. Über mir schloss sich der Eingang wieder, jedoch war hier trotzdem noch Licht, das bläulich schimmerte und von dem ich keine Ahnung hatte, woher es kam.

Ich entschied, zuerst in die Kammer des Schreckens zu gehen, bevor ich das gesamte Tunnelsystem ablaufen würde. Also setzte ich meinen Weg fort, den ich damals schon mit Ron und Gilderoy Lockhart gegangen war. Erst links rum, dann rechts rum, durch den Tunnel hindurch und schon war ich in der Gruft vor der Kammer. Rechts von mir auf dem Boden entdeckte ich einen handgroßen Stein, an dem Blut klebte. Damit hatte Ron Lockhart so stark auf den Kopf geschlagen, dass dieser bewusstlos zu Boden gegangen war, nachdem er sich selbst einen Vergesslichkeitszauber verpasst hatte. Ron's kaputter Zauberstab war daran schuld gewesen, nachdem er ihn mit Klebeband provisorisch zusammengeklebt hatte. Lockhart lag bis heute auf der Überwachungsstation im St.-Mungo Hospital. Er hatte überhaupt keinen blassen Schimmer, wer er war oder was er vor der Kammer des Schreckens getan hatte.

Ich sah von dem Stein auf zu der Barrikade aus Steinen, die den Weg versperrte. Lockhart war durch den kaputten Zauberstab nach hinten geschleudert worden und war so schnell an die Wand geflogen, dass er eine Lawine aus Steinen ausgelöst hatte, die mich von Ron und ihm getrennt hatte. Ron hatte es geschafft, ein paar der Steine wegzuräumen, sodass ich wieder aus der Kammer kriechen konnte.

Ich kletterte über die Steine auf den Spalt zwischen Decke und der Barrikade zu. Seit meinem zweiten Schuljahr war ich natürlich gewachsen, also musste ich ein paar mehr Steine aus dem Weg räumen, um wirklich hindurch klettern zu können. Ich befand mich nun direkt vor dem Eingang zur Kammer. Ich sah direkt die acht Schlangen auf der runden, dicken Eisentür, die mich von meinem Ziel trennte.

Plötzlich stolperte ich über etwas auf dem Boden und strauchelte kurz. Ich sah zu Boden und entdeckte die alte, abgeworfene Haut des Basilisken, die auch schon damals hier gelegen hatte. Die Schuppen waren handgroß und glänzten leicht in dem schummrigen Licht. Die Haut war von der Barrikade aus Steinen an den Boden gefesselt und verlief auf der anderen Seite dieser wahrscheinlich noch viel weiter.

Ich wandte mich von der Schlangenhaut ab und richtete meinen Blick wieder auf das Eisenportal der Kammer.

»_Öffne dich für mich_«, befahl ich wieder auf Parsel und schon hörte ich, wie die metallene Schlange aus dem Scharnier der Tür herauskroch und sich einmal um das runde Portal schlängelte, sodass sie sich öffnete. Die Tür schwang zurück und ich konnte die kurze Leiter hinuntersteigen.

Ich tat noch einige Schritte auf dem wasserbedeckten Boden, bevor ich kurz stehen blieb. Das Portal schloss sich derweil wieder, als ich mir die Kammer des Schreckens genau besah. Die vielen steinernen Schlangenköpfe, die links und rechts aus dem Wasser ragten, waren manchmal zerstört oder manche hatten auch keine Zunge mehr, die sie allesamt herausgestreckt hatten. Der Basilisk hatte damals einige von ihnen zu Schutt verarbeitet, als er mich verfolgt hatte. Auf dem Boden vor mir befand sich ein wenig Blut. Ich versuchte mich zu erinnern, woher es kam und dann wusste ich es wieder: Fawkes war mir ja zur Hilfe geeilt und hatte dem Basilisken die Augen ausgestochen, sodass er mich nicht mit seinem Blick töten konnte.

Langsam lief ich weiter. Die Kammer war schon seit jeher in ein grünlich-bläuliches Licht getaucht, das der Kälte hier unten noch einmal Ausdruck verlieh. Allmählich kam ich der riesigen Abbildung von Salazar Slytherin's Kopf immer näher und nun sah ich auch, was mit dem Basilisken geschehen war: Er war - genau wie der Troll - hier geblieben. Man hatte ihn verwesen lassen und nun lag dort ein riesiges Skelett einer sechzehn Meter langen Schlange halb im Wasserbecken vor Salazar Slytherin, halb auf dem Boden. Nur der Kopf und ein kleiner Teil des Körpers lagen verkehrt herum auf dem Boden vor mir. Die Knochen waren glatt und frei von Fleisch oder Schuppen, die Zähne waren unterarmlang, spitz und selbst im Tod noch bereit jemanden zu verletzen. Unter dem Skelett befand sich eine riesige Lache Blut, jedoch wusste ich nicht, ob es von dem Basilisken, mir, Ginny und Tom Riddle's Tagebuch herkam.

Es hätte mich ekeln sollen, jedoch strich ich unbewusst abwesend den Kiefer der Schlange entlang und lief um das Becken herum, das sich unter Slytherin's Kopf befand. Sein Bart hatte mir damals geholfen, auf seinen Kopf zu steigen, sodass ich den Basilisken mit Gryffindor's Schwert töten konnte. Dort, wo ich damals hochgeklettert war, befand sich mal wieder eine Blutspur. Aber diese schreckte mich am meisten ab, da direkt auf dem weißen, kalten Stein ein blutiger Abdruck einer gespreizten Hand war. Meiner Hand. Als ich vor dem Basilisken geflohen war, war ich gestolpert und hatte mir die Hand dabei so sehr aufgerissen, dass die ganze Handfläche voller Blut gewesen war. Es sah aus, wie eines dieser Höhlenmalereien aus der Steinzeit. Ein perfekter Handabdruck. Von dort aus, wo der Abdruck war, zog sich eine verschmierte Spur bis nach oben auf die Schädeldecke von Slytherin. Ich hatte stärker geblutet als ich dachte.

In Gedanken versunken legte ich meine Hand auf den Abdruck, sodass sie direkt übereinander lagen. Meine Finger waren länger und dünner, als damals. Ich hatte erschrocken zu dem Basilisken aufgesehen, als er neben mir mit seinen Kopf eingeschlagen war, in dem Versuch mich zu erwischen, und hatte meine Hand so stark an den Stein gepresst. Auf der kompletten Statue von Slytherin befanden sich Krater, in die der Basilisk eingeschlagen war. Erst jetzt wurde mir wirklich klar, was es hier unten für einen Kampf gegeben hatte.

Ich sah kurz nach rechts, während ich die Hand immer noch auf dem Handabdruck hatte, und entdeckte einen runden Gang, der von draußen in die Kammer führte. Dadurch war ich wieder hier reingelangt, als mich der Basilisk durch die Rohre verfolgt hatte.

Ich sah wieder kurz zu dem Handabdruck unter meinen Fingern. Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf meinem Gesicht aus.

Und dann rannte ich los.

Ich raste wie eine Irre durch den Gang zu meiner Rechten, durch den ich damals gejagt worden war. Rannte durch das Tunnelsystem, scherte mich nicht, wenn ich in einer Sackgasse landete, sondern rannte einfach wieder zurück und nahm alle Abzweigungen, die ich kriegen konnte, während ich aus voller Kehle herzhaft lachte und Ratten und Spinnen meinen Weg auf dem Boden kreuzten. Ich fühlte mich frei, fast als ob ich fliegen könnte. Wieder nahm ich eine Abzweigung, kam jedoch schlitternd zum Stehen, als ich wieder in einer Sackgasse landete, drückte mich von der Wand ab und raste wieder zurück. Es scherte mich nicht, dass ich außer Puste war. Ich rannte einfach weiter und lachte dabei. Es war befreiend, einfach nur so zu rennen, ohne dass man verfolgt wurde. Es tat gut.

Nach einigen Sekunden und einigen weiteren Abzweigungen, kam ich plötzlich wieder in der Kammer an und blieb schlitternd vor Slytherin stehen. Meine Hosenbeine waren komplett durchnässt und ich sah schwer atmend und immer noch grinsend zu ihm hoch.

Dann verbeugte ich mich tief vor der Statue des Gründer unseres Feindhauses und sagte: »Danke, werter Salazar, für diese exzellente Ablenkung!« und rannte einfach weiter. Durch jeden noch so kleinen Tunnel und durch jede Verzweigung, bis ich mir nach mindestens einer Stunde sicher war, dass ich alles durchkämmt hatte.

Ich war wieder in der Kammer angelangt.

Ich zog die Karte heraus und sah genau dort hin, wo ich stand. Doch was mich stutzig machte: Die Gänge, durch die ich gerannt war, bewegten sich, wie sich schlängelnde Basilisken auf der Karte. Die Rohre bewegten sich. Sie blieben nicht an ihrem Platz, sondern schlängelten sich in den Kellern des Schlosses um die Kammer des Schreckens. Die Kammer war umgeben von sich schlängelnden Tunneln.


	8. Im Eberkopf

_**Hier das nächste Kapitel von Hailey. Wer sich bereits die gesamte Geschichte durchlesen möchte, kann ja mal auf gehen und nach "Clariss" suchen. Denn dort bin ich ebenfalls vertreten und habe bereits die ganze Story hochgeladen und auch schon eine Fortsetzung begonnen.  
Haut rein. C**_

Am selben Abend saß ich ganz allein im Gemeinschaftsraum und betrachtete mir die vervollständigte Karte des Rumtreibers. Ich lächelte leicht. Ich wusste, dass es Dad wirklich gefallen hätte, wenn er wüsste, dass ich seine Karte perfektioniert hatte. Wenn ich Sirius zeigen würde, wie die Karte nun aussah, würde er mir wohl dasselbe sagen.

Verträumt beobachtete ich die Gänge unten in der Kammer, wie sie sich nach rechts und links schlängelten. Wenn man dort unten wirklich in diesen Tunneln war, dann bemerkte man überhaupt nicht, dass man sich bewegte. Slytherin hatte damals wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet, als er diese Kammer gebaut hatte.

Plötzlich hörte ich, dass jemand von den Mädchenschlafsälen herunterkam, also löschte ich schnell die Karte und steckte sie in die Hosentasche. Nach wenigen Sekunden sah ich Hermine im Türbogen zu den Schlafsälen stehen. Ihr Blick war besorgter, denn je, auf mein Gesicht gerichtet.

Ignorierend starrte ich in die Glut im Kamin.

Wortlos setzte sie sich neben mich auf die Couch und sah mich weiter an, jedoch hatte sie den Blick weiter nach unten gesenkt. Ich bemerkte, dass ein Stück meines zerschnittenen Armes nicht von meinem Pullover bedeckt wurde, also schob ich schnell wieder den Ärmel darüber, sodass sie nicht mehr sah, was Umbridge fast jeden Tag wieder von neuem aufriss.

Einige Minuten schwiegen wir uns an, bis sie entschied, etwas zu sagen.

»Hailey, dieser Wahnsinn muss ein Ende haben.«

»Hermine, das hatten wir alles schon einmal. Das Thema ist durch. Ich werde nicht zu Umbridge gehen und sa-«

»Das meinte ich nicht«, unterbrach sie mich. »Ich weiß, dass ich bei dir auf Granit beiße. Ich habe es aufgegeben, dich umzustimmen. Ich meinte, dass wir diesen Wahnsinn in Hogwarts beenden müssen. Es wird immer offensichtlicher, dass Du-weißt-schon-Wer zurück ist und Umbridge's ständiges Theoriegefasel hilft da nicht viel weiter. Wir können nicht darauf warten, dass das Ministerium etwas unternimmt, was dieser Todesserquatsch über dich ja nur bestätigt. Wir werden nicht darauf vorbereitet, wie wir uns verteidigen, wie wir unsere ZAG's bestehen sollen, lernen wir schon gar nicht und erschwerend kommt noch hinzu, dass diese Frau dich foltert. Sie ist entschieden zu weit gegangen, als sie sagte, sie würde Disziplin und Ordnung in das Leben von Hogwarts bringen.

Ron und ich habe uns schon etwas überlegt-«

»Hermine, was nützen eure Einfälle denn? Ihr könnt nichts tun. Sie hat schon gewonnen, als sie die Schutzmauern von Hogwarts übertreten hat. Es nützt nichts. Ihr könnte nichts tun.« Denn gerade sie waren die falschen Leute, die etwas ausrichten könnten. Ich brauchte so etwas, wie einen Zaubereiminister, einen verlässlichen Schulleiter, einen Leiter des Aurorenbüros oder einfach einen Reporter des _Tagespropheten_ auf meiner Seite.

»Das stimmt, wir können jetzt noch nicht wirklich viel nützen«, sagte sie. »Und genau deswegen brauchen wir Hilfe. Wir brauchen einen vernünftigen Verteidigungslehrer, der uns für das da draußen vorbereiten kann. Wir brauchen jemanden, der uns das beibringt, was Umbridge geflissentlich vertuscht. Ich rede von _Protego_ oder _Stupor_ … oder einen Patronus.«

»Da wendest du dich am besten an Remus, der kann euch das alles am besten beibringen.«

»Ich rede aber nicht von Remus«, beteuerte sie und machte eine kurze Pause. »Ich rede von dir! Du hast schon so oft gegen Schwarzmagier gekämpft, dass ich es gar nicht mehr mitzählen kann. Du hast Quirrel unten im Keller besiegt, hast den Basilisken in der Kammer des Schreckens getö-«

»Fang nicht so an, Hermine. Das war alles nur Glück gewesen. Bei allem, was ich gemacht habe, hatte ich die meiste Zeit nur pures Glück gehabt, nichts weiter. Ich will nicht, dass die Leute mich als eine Art _Lehrer_ für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste anseh-«

»Du hast jedes Mal, wenn du in eine brenzlige Situation gekommen bist, einen kühlen Kopf bewahrt, hast nichts überstürzt, hast klug gehandelt und du hast _überlebt_! Und das wollen wir auch, überleben, und dazu brauchen wir Übung. Du bist die einzige, die uns den ganzen Kram beibringen kann. Du hast diese praktische Erfahrung, die unser Lehrer braucht.«

»Ich weiß nicht, Hermine …«

»Bitte, Hailey«, flehte sie und rückte näher an mich heran. »Ich halte es einfach nicht mehr aus, mich so hilflos zu fühlen. Ron ist mit mir einer Meinung. Wir haben Angst, um dich und um unser eigenes Leben. Wir glauben dir, dass Du-weißt-schon-Wer zurück ist; wir glaube dir, dass du gegen ihn gekämpft hast und wir glauben, dass du in allem Recht hast, was du sagst, tust oder denkst, aber, bitte, gib uns etwas von deinen Erfahrungen. Wir brauchen sie, ohne die können wir vielleicht nicht überleben.« Geplättet von ihrem Vortrag, starrte ich sie an. Sollte ich wirklich das Risiko eingehen? Wenn Umbridge erfuhr, dass ich zum Teil minderjährigen Hogwartsschüler Zaubersprüche und Flüche beibrachte, würde sie womöglich explodieren und mich lebenslang verfluche - oder nach Askaban schicken, was jedoch auf das Gleiche hinauslief. Ihre schlimmste Befürchtung hätte sich dann bewahrheitet: eine Zaubererarmee gegen die Machenschaften des Ministeriums. Womöglich würde mir ein Prozess auf den Hals gejagt werden, eine lebenslange Haftstrafe in Askaban, natürlich der Rausschmiss von Hogwarts, Zauberverbot, ein Leben fernab der Zaubererwelt bei den verhassten Dursleys, getrennt von meinen Freunden, meinem Paten und allen, die mir etwas bedeuteten … Da wäre eine Askabanstrafe noch das Humanste von all diesen Optionen.

Jedoch hatte Hermine Recht. Ohne die richtige Ausbildung würden sie wohl untergehen, kläglich. Wenn Voldemort wirklich irgendwann wieder an die Macht käme. Sie lernten bei Umbridge überhaupt nichts, jedoch hatte ich ihnen einiges voraus: Patronus, Protego, Expelliarmus, Stupor, Expulso … das konnte ich alles. Ich hatte es mir selbst beigebracht, nur weil mein Name seit dem 31. Oktober vor vierzehn Jahren in den Geschichtsbüchern vorgemerkt war und Voldemort es auf mich abgesehen hatte.

Ich konnte mir ein Leben ohne das Alles gar nicht mehr vorstellen, ein Leben ohne Magie, ohne Hermine, ohne den Fuchsbau, ohne die Weasleys, ohne Hogwarts. Jedoch konnte ich meine Freunde auch nicht einfach so ins kalte Wasser schmeißen, ohne jegliche Übung. Ich konnte nicht einfach zusehen, wie sie einer nach dem anderen starben.

Ich seufzte schwer.

»Also gut, ich werde Ron und dir einige Flüche und Zaubersprüche beibringen«, sagte ich ergeben.

»Du hast doch nicht gedacht, dass nur Ron und ich das lernen wollen, oder? Es gibt dutzende Schüler womöglich, die sich verteidigen wollen. Es wird wahrscheinlich nicht bei mir und Ron bleiben.«

»Und wie viele schweben dir da vor, wenn ich fragen darf?«

»Keine Ahnung, so viele, wie eben mitmachen wollen. Wenn du schon so ein Angebot machst, dann solltest du auch damit rechnen, dass da eine Menge Leute auftauchen werden.« Schweigen fiel wieder über uns, in dem ich nur in die Glut im Kamin starrte, doch ich spürte, dass Hermine mich beobachtete.

Wir redeten noch eine Weile. Darüber, warum ich ihnen aus dem Weg gegangen war, und auch darüber, was ich heute gemacht hatte. Sie war erstaunt, dass ich dort unten gewesen war und hatte mir auch noch mal ausdrücklich gesagt, dass das unsäglich gefährlich gewesen war und dass Umbridge sonst was mit mir gemacht hätte, wenn sie mich erwischt hätte.

Ungefähr um zwei Uhr morgens gingen wir dann hoch in den Schlafsaal und schliefen auch schnell ein.

Am nächsten Tag entschuldigte ich mich ausführlichst bei Ron, dass ich ihn und Hermine so lange ignoriert hatte. Schneller, als ich dachte, war alles wieder im Lot und wir konnten den Sonntag mit Hausaufgaben verbringen, während Hermine irgendetwas von diesem hirnrissigen Verteidigungsunterricht organisierte.

Am Abend - als Ron und ich gerade dabei waren mal wieder unsere Wahrsagehausaufgaben zu fälschen - kam sie dann endlich wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum und ließ sich in einen Sessel neben uns falle.

»So«, seufzte sie, »alles arrangiert. Nächstes Wochenende ist alles geregelt.«

»Da ist doch das Hogsmeadewochenende«, bemerkte ich und schrieb auf, inwiefern die Beziehung zwischen Jupiter und Saturn auf die Zukunft der Muggelwelt Auswirkungen haben kann.

»Genau und das wird auch unser Schlupfloch sein«, sagte Hermine. »Umbridge wird wohl kaum nach Hogsmeade gehen, also haben wir einen Ort, wo wir alles besprechen können.«

»Hermine, wer will schon von mir Verteidigungsunterricht bekommen?«, fragte ich skeptisch. »Schon vergessen, ich bin eine Todesserin und hab 'n Vollknall.«

»Nicht jeder sieht das so«, beteuerte sie.

»Ach ja? Sieht für mich aber nicht so aus«, grummelte ich und sah mich um Gemeinschaftsraum um. Einige Schülergruppen tuschelten und sahen mich dabei anklagend an.

»Sieh's mal positiv«, sagte Ron, der es anscheinend aufgegeben hatte, seine Wahrsagehausaufgaben richtig zu machen. »Du kannst nicht schlimmer sein, als Krötengesicht.«

»Danke, Ron, das gibt mir Mut«, meinte ich sarkastisch und wandte mich wieder meinen Hausaufgaben zu.

Die ganze Woche über fragte ich Hermine über ihren Plan aus, jedoch hielt sie dicht, bis zum nächsten Samstag, als wir auf dem schneebedeckten Weg nach Hogsmeade waren.

»Wir treffen uns um zwölf mit ein paar Leuten«, sagte sie und zog ihre Jacke höher über ihren Hals, das es maximal minus zehn Grad hatte.

»Wo?«, fragte ich in einem Flüsterton, da eine Gruppe Drittklässlermädchen mich mit Blicken drangsalierten und viel zu nah bei uns waren und unser Gespräch mitbekommen konnten.

»Im _Eberkopf_«, antwortete Hermine und rügte Ron sofort, da er die Drittklässlerinnen barsch verscheucht hatte.

Meiner Meinung nach, war das ja reine Zeitverschwendung und ich war mir auch sicher, dass um zwölf Uhr kein einziger Schüler in den Eberkopf kommen würde, jedoch irrte ich mich da wohl gewaltig.

Als Ron, Hermine und ich uns gerade einen Tisch weit weg von einer Gestalt unter einem dunklen Umhang und einer Gruppe Hexen, die ganz nach Sehern aussahen, gesucht hatten, ging die Tür zu dem staubigen, alten Pup auf und sofort erkannte ich die Hogwartsschüler: Als Erstes kam Neville mit Dean, Lavender und Bem Brady herein, gefolgt von Bonnie Madison und Emily Cameron, danach kamen Padma und Parvati Patil zusammen mit Cho Chang und Marietta Edgecombe, denen Luna und Hemani Roshan folgten, danach folgten Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson und Alicia Spinnet, Colin und Dennis Creevey, Ernie MacMillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Heather Hesketh, Maxine O'Flaherty und Malcolm Preece; vier Ravenclawjungs, von denen ich mir sich er war, dass es Terry Boot, Michael Corner, Anthony Goldstein und Grant Page waren, Ginny und Zacharias Smith. Anschließend liefen vier breit grinsende Jungen herein, die ich sofort als Kendall Deverill, Neil Randall, Thomas Paley und Stewart Molesworth ausmachen konnte. Schlussendlich betraten auch noch Fred, George und Lee mit einigen Tüten aus _Zonko's_ in den Armen das Lokal, das angesichts der Menge an Schülern nun sehr gut gefüllt war. Beim Anblick von Fred machte mein Magen einen gewaltigen Salto rückwärts.

»Ein paar Leute?«, fragte ich Hermine nervös und nun leicht panisch. »_Ein paar Leute?_«

»Na ja, die Idee hat halt Anklang«, meinte sie mit einem halbherzigen Lächeln. Sie wusste genau, dass mein Entschluss gerade bedrohlich ins Wanken kam, also wies sie Ron schnell an, weitere Stühle zu holen, sodass die Leute nicht länger Zeit verschwendeten und Platz nahmen.

»Ich werde zuerst reden, mach dir keine Sorgen«, sagte sie noch beschwichtigend, als alle sich ein Butterbier geholt hatten und sich setzten. Einige wirkten etwas aufgeregt, andere grinsten, wie Deverill's Freunde, und Luna starrte nur verträumt ins Leere.

Alle Augen waren auf mich gerichtet, was mich nur noch nervöser machte.

»Ähm«, begann Hermine zögerlich. »Nun … ähm - hi.« Einige Augenpaare huschten zu ihr. »Nun … ähm … ihr wisst, warum wir hier sind. Ähm, also, Hailey hatte die Idee … na ja, besser gesagt-«(Ich hatte ihr einen strengen Blick zugeworfen.) »-ich hatte die Idee - dass es gut wäre, wenn Leute, die Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste wirklich lernen wollen - und ich meine wirklich und nicht dieses Geplänkel, das diese Sabberhexe uns erzählt - weil das niemand Verteidigung nennen kann-«( »Das kannst du laut sagen«, murmelte Deverill.) »Also, ich dachte mir, dass wir einfach einen Lehrer brauchen. Einen vernünftigen Lehrer. Jemanden mit praktischer Erfahrung in Sachen Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste.«

»Warum?«, fragte Smith plötzlich

»_Warum?_«, fragte Ron empört. »Weil Du-weißt-schon-Wer zurück ist, du Vollpfeife!«

»Sagt sie«, sagte Smith und nickte zu mir.

»Sagt Dumbledore«, erwiderte Hermine.

»Und Dumbledore sagt es, weil sie es sagt«, warf Smith ein. »Die Frage ist: Wo ist der Beweis?« Ich schwieg, ebenso wie Hermine und Ron, denn den Beweis hatte keiner von uns.

»Wenn Hailey uns etwas über den Tod von Cedric Diggory erzählen könnte …«, schlug Michael Corner etwas leise, jedoch so laut, dass alle es hören konnten, vor.

Wütend sprang ich auf.

»Ich werde nicht-«(Ich schlug mit den Händen auf den Tisch, sodass einige Butterbiere umfielen.) »-über den Tod von Cedric Diggory sprechen!«, rief ich entschieden. »Wenn ihr nur gekommen seid, um die einzigen zu sein, die die wahre Geschichte wissen, dann könnt ihr gleich wieder gehen.« Ich beugte mich schnell zu Hermine herunter und murmelte ihr ins Ohr: »Gehen wir, Hermine, die sind doch alle bloß da, um mich anzuglotzen.«

»Hailey das ist-«, protestierte sie, doch Luna fiel ihr ins Wort.

»Kannst du wirklich einen Patronus heraufbeschwören, Hailey?« Eine kurze Stille trat ein, während ich sie nur anstarrte und als ich nichts sagte - und mich insgeheim fragte, wie Luna das wissen konnte - sprang Hermine für mich ein und sagte: »Ja, das kann sie! Ich hab's gesehen! Es war ein wirklich gestaltlicher Patronus.«

»Boah, Hailey, das hast du uns nie erzählt«, sagte Dean beeindruckt. Ich bemerkte, dass ich immer noch stand, also ließ ich mich langsam wieder auf meinen Stuhl sinken.

»U-Und einmal«, sagte Neville. »da hat sie einen Basilisken getötet … unten in der Kammer des Schreckens … mit 'nem Schwert von Godric Gryffindor!«

»Im dritten Jahr hat sie über hundert Dementoren auf einmal verjagt«, fügte Ron begeistert hinzu.

»Und letztes Jahr hat sie wirklich gegen Du-weißt-schon-Wen gekämpft«, ergänzte Hermine.

»Leute«, wandte ich ein, »das klingt alles wirklich toll, wenn ihr das so erzählt, aber … ehrlich gesagt, hatte ich die meiste Zeit nur pures Glück. Nichts weiter.«

»Sie ist nur bescheiden-«

»Nein, Hermine, das stimmt nicht!«, sagte ich verbissen und brachte sie somit zum Schweigen. »Als ich im ersten Jahr gegen Quirrel im Keller gekämpft habe, hat mir der Stein der Weisen geholfen, im zweiten Jahr in der Kammer des Schreckens ist Dumbledore's Phönix aufgetaucht und hat mir den Sprechenden Hut mit dem Schwert drin gegeben, im dritten Jahr … nun ja, sagen wir mal, da hat mir die Vergangenheit geholfen, so einen starken Patronus heraufzubeschwören und letztes Jahr-« Ich hielt kurz inne, da mir wieder die Bilder durch den Kopf schossen, die ich eigentlich nie wieder hatte sehen wollen. »-letztes Jahr hat mir der Priori Incantatem meiner Eltern geholfen. Außerdem, hatte ich nur eine kurze Verbindung mit seinem Zauberstab, bevor ich den Rest meine Eltern habe erledigen lassen, mir Cedric's Körper und den Portschlüssel geschnappt habe und ich wieder vor dem Irrgarten gelandet bin. Jedes Mal, wenn ich Schwierigkeiten hatte, habe ich von irgendwoher Hilfe bekommen. Ich hatte die meiste Zeit keine Ahnung, was ich tat.

Das war nicht so, wie hier in der Schule. In der Schule könnt ihr Fehler machen und es morgen nochmal versuchen. Aber da draußen in der echten Welt, wo echte Gefahren lauern, da dürft ihr euch keine Fehler erlauben. In der Schule habt ihr alle die Ruhe weg in Zauberkunst oder Verwandlung. Aber da draußen, wenn ihr nur eine Sekunde davon entfernt seid, grausam gequält oder getötet zu werden oder einen Freunde sterben seht …« Meine Stimme brach kurz ab. Mit aller Macht versuchte ich die Bilder von Cedric's totem Körper loszuwerden. Diese Augen, die starr in den schwarzen Himmel starrten, der Mund halb geöffnet, die Gliedmaßen vom Körper weggestreckt. Sein allerletzter Schrei, bevor er dann endgültig starb. »Ihr habt keine Ahnung, wie das ist, wenn man verzweifelt etwas tun will, aber sich einfach nicht bewusst ist, was man tun soll. Ihr wisst nicht, wie es sich anfühlt, nichts dagegen machen zu können, dass jemand tot vor eure Füße geworfen wird. Ihr wisst nicht, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn man dem Feind ausgeliefert ist, gequält wird, gefoltert wird. Ihr kennt das Gefühl nicht, wenn man einfach alle um einen herum töten will, weil sie einen Freund getötet haben. Ihr wisst nicht, wie sich so was anfühlt, weil …« Ich brach ab, obwohl ich eigentlich hatte sagen wollen: _weil ihr in der glücklichen Lage seid und nicht diese Blitznarbe tragt._

Wieder trat Stille ein, in der ich nur meine Hände in meinem Schoß ansah. Es kam mir komisch vor, da ich immer gedacht hatte, dass ich jetzt - nach fünf Jahren - endlich einmal wie sie sein konnte, wie sie so vor mir saßen. Aber erst jetzt merkte ich, dass ich komplett anders war. Ich war fremd, und wollte eigentlich genauso sein, wie sie auch.

Ich wollte genauso sein, wie Parvati Patil, die noch niemals Lord Voldemort gegenüberstehen musste; wollte genauso sein, wie Terry Boot, der wahrscheinlich noch nie einen Cruciatusfluch auf sich hatte spüren müssen; wollte genauso sein, wie Hannah Abbott, die noch nie jemanden hatte sterben sehen müssen. Ich hätte im Moment mit jedem an diesem Tisch gerne getauscht, hätte meine Narbe gerne gegen eine glatte, reine haut eingetauscht, hätte gerne die Positionen der Stühle getauscht, dass einer von ihnen von meinem verkorksten Leben berichten konnte, hätte gerne Voldemort's Begehren gegen gelangweiltes Desinteresse eingetauscht, wenn ich könnte, jedoch hatte noch niemand so einen Zauber erfunden, also musste ich wohl weiter mit meiner Fantasie leben, die sich gerade wieder Bilder von dem Friedhof und Cedric herbeizog und alles bis zum kleinsten Grashalm oder dem kleinsten Zwei verabscheute.

Hermine war die Erste, die sich nach meiner Rede wieder gefasst hatte.

»Stimmt, Hailey, das wissen wir nicht«, sagte sie sanft, während ich weiter meine Hände anstarrte. »Und genau deswegen brauchen wir deine Hilfe. Du hast mal selbst zu Ron und mir gesagt, dass du Leute brauchst, die wirklich etwas bewegen können. Nun ja, dann mach uns zu diesen Leuten. Im Moment denke ich, dass keiner hier am Tisch auch nur das kleinste Bisschen ausrichten kann gegen -« Sie stockte kurz, als ob sich sich an ihren eigenen Worten verschluckt hätte. »- Voldemort.« Die Reaktion war vorhersehbar: Parvati verschluckte sich an ihrem Butterbier; Malcolm sog scharf die Luft ein; Neville ließ ein ersticktes Keuchen hören, das er gerade noch so zu einem Husten umbiegen konnte. Doch Hermine überging das einfach. »Du hast mir damals gesagt, dass eine Armee aus begabten Hexen und Zauberern die beste Lösung wäre, die du je gehört hast. Eine Armee, die so stark ist, dass sie Umbridge, das Ministerium und … Voldemort standhalten kann. Na ja, nun sitzen wir hier. Alle bereit zu kämpfen und vom Meister persönlich zu lernen. Wieso willst du jetzt einen Rückzieher machen? Du bist diejenige, die … Voldemort schon so oft gegenübergestanden hat, die sich mit Dementoren, Basilisken, Acromantulas und sogar Wassermenschen auseinandersetzen musste und die jedes Mal überlebt hat, weil sie einen kühlen Kopf bewahrt hat und weil sie die erforderlichen Zauber und Flüche kennt. Hailey, wir wollen alle hier nur überleben und unverletzt aus der Sache rauskommen. Bitte, hilf uns, sonst haben wir keine Chance.«

»Hermine, versteh doch«, sagte ich so eindringlich, wie ich nur konnte. »Ich könnte euch allen Zauber wie _Expecto Patronum_ oder _Aranea Exumai_ beibringen, aber jetzt stell dir mal die Situation anders vor. Nicht in einem sicheren Klassenzimmer, sondern so, wie Ron und ich es zum Beispiel erlebt haben. Tief im dunklen Verbotenen Wald. Überall hörst du komische Geräusche und du weißt nicht, ob es von einem süßen, harmlosen Einhorn oder von Lord Voldemort kommt. Überall sind riesige Spinnennetze um dich herum und plötzlich taucht eine riesige Monsterspinne mit der Größe eines Lastwagens vor dir auf und befiehlt ihren rund tausend Nachkommen, dich und deinen besten Freund als Zwischenmahlzeit zu verschlingen. Woran wirst du wohl als erstes denken? An _Aranea Exumai_? Oder an _Ach, hatte ich ein schönes, kurzes Leben_?« Stille trat ein, während ich Hermine unentwegt anstarrte. Sie hatte keine Antwort parat, jedoch hatte Smith mal wieder etwas einzuwenden.

»Das heißt, du hast uns hierher bestellt und willst uns jetzt sagen, dass du doch nichts von deinen ach so tollen Heldentaten kannst?«

»Das hat sie nicht gesagt«, fauchte Fred plötzlich, woraufhin meine Eingeweide begannen sich zu verknoten und zu prickeln, wie Sekt in einem Flötenglas. Dass er mich vor Smith verteidigte, ließ meine Stimme sich sofort heben.

»Sollen wir dir vielleicht mal die Ohren putzen?«, fragte George genauso feindseelig, wie sein Zwillingsbruder, und zog ein langes, lebensgefährlich aussehendes Metallinstrument aus einer der _Zonko's_-Tüten.

»Oder sonst was von dir? Wir sind echt nicht zimperlich. Uns ist es egal, wo wir das hinstecken!«, fügte Fred mit einem mörderischen Blick aus Smith hinzu.

»Der Punkt ist«, beendete ich schnell, bevor noch Weiteres, weit aus Schlimmeres passieren konnte. Jedoch war meine Stimme etwas brüchig durch die Nervosität, die plötzlich meinen Magen hochkroch und durch Fred's Verteidigung für mich ausgelöst wurde. Ich räusperte mich einmal kurz, um wieder klar sprechen zu können. »Der Punkt ist, dass es nichts bringt, wenn ich euch nur Flüche beibringe. Es kommt immer auf die Situation an. Ich denke nicht, dass du im dunklen Wald, der voller Riesenspinnen, Zentauren und anderen Viechern ist, noch an einen einzigen Fluch denken kannst, Smith. Angst blockiert Magie oft.«

»Aber wir können die Angst nur mit Magie besiegen«, warf Hermine halb verzweifelt, halb wütend, ein. »Dazu brauchen wir deine Hilfe, Hailey, bitte, wir alle wollen nur überleben.« Eine Spannung baute sich in schon wenigen Sekunden auf, in denen ich die Argumente Hermine's und meine eigenen gut abwägte.

Es war vielleicht wirklich besser, wenn ich ihnen ein paar Dinge beibrachte.

Nach einer Weile atmete ich tief ein, bevor ich sagte: »Okay, ich mach's, auf eigene Gefahr hin.« Es schien, als ob sich die Spannung mit einem allgemeinen, erleichterten Aufseufzen löste.

»Sehr gut, Hailey, sehr gut«, sagte Hermine, offenbar erleichtert, das ein Punkt abgehakt war. »Nun … dann müssen wir noch klären, wann wir uns treffen. Ich meine mindestens einmal die Woche sollte schon drin sein.«

»Moment mal«, warf Angelina ein. »Wir dürfen aber unser Quidditchtraining nicht außer Acht lassen.«

»Ja, unsers auch nicht«, fügte Cho hinzu.

»Unsers auch nicht«, sagte Smith mit verschränkten Armen vor der Brust.

»Wir werden sicher einen Termin finden, an dem alle können«, sagte Hermine und kam gleich zum nächsten Punkt. »Dann müssen wir noch klären, wo wir uns treffen. Ich denke, wir sind uns alle einig, dass wir nicht einfach so auf dem Gang Flüche und Zauber lernen können.«

»Vielleich ein leeres Klassenzimmer, das keiner mehr benutzt«, schlug Ron vor.

»Ich denke eher nicht«, erwiderte Ginny. »Die Lehrer würden uns bemerken und dann werden wir wahrscheinlich alle von der Schule geschmissen.« Alle gaben zustimmendes Gemurmel von sich.

»Vielleicht kann Hailey die Kammer des Schreckens für uns öffnen«, schlug Grant vor, doch ich hielt ihn gleich am Anfang des Gedankens auf.

»Willst du wirklich, dass ich euch Verteidigungsunterricht beibringe, während neben dir das Skelett eines zwanzig Meter langen Basilisken liegt? Ich war erst letztes Wochenende unten in der Kammer und es ist wirklich kein schöner Anblick.« Einige erzitterten bei der Vorstellung, die ich ihnen nun ins Hirn gepflanzt hatte.

»Nun gut, ich denke«, sagte Hermine, »wir werde noch einen geeigneten Ort finden.« Sie kramte ein Stück Pergament und eine Feder aus ihrer Tasche. »Ich denke, wir sollten alle unsere Namen hier drauf schreiben. Dass wir wisse, wer alles das war.« Sie schrieb eilig ihren Namen auf das Pergament und reichte es weiter an mich und Ron. Danach schnappte Fred sich schnell das Pergament und unterschrieb fröhlich grinsend, was meinen Magen noch mehr zum Kribbeln brachte. Auch George und Lee unterschrieben, jedoch zögerte Bem, dem Lee das Pergament hinhielt.

»Und was, wenn Umbridge oder Filch oder Malfoy das in die Hände bekommt?«, fragte er besorgt.

»Denkst du wirklich, ich lasse etwas so Wichtiges einfach so rumliegen?«, fragte Hermine und sah ihn mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an.

»Ich … nein … 'türlich nicht«, stotterte er. »Ich dachte … weil es wahrscheinlich … mächtige Konsequenzen geben könnte, wenn doch …«

»Wenn du das Risiko zu groß findest, dann kannst du ja gehen«, meinte Hermine und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Lee hielt Bem immer noch die Namensliste hin, jedoch anstatt zu gehen, ergriff er das Pergament und unterschrieb ebenfalls. Ab dann kamen keine weiteren Einwände mehr, bis auf Marietta, die Cho einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zuwarf, jedoch auch unterschrieb.

Als auch der letzte - Smith - seinen Namen auf die Liste gesetzt hatte, lag eine eigenartige Stimmung über der Gruppe, als ob sie alle gerade einen lebenswichtigen Vertrag unterschrieben hätten.

»Wird dann auch Zeit«, sagte George munter. »Wir müssen noch Waren heikler Natur erwerben; wir sehen uns!« Als Fred, George und Lee - Fred mit einem fetten Grinsen in meine Richtung, was mein Herz ein paar Takte schneller und mein Magen einen Salto machen ließ - aufstanden, erhoben sich auch die anderen und gingen in kleinen Gruppen wieder raus ins Helle.

Auch Ron, Hermine und ich machte uns wieder auf den Weg raus auf die belebteren Straßen Hogsmeade's.

Doch wir kamen nicht weit, da wurden wir schon von einer Stimme aufgehalten.

»Hey, Potter! Warte mal!«, rief hinter uns jemand und ich erkannte Kendall Deverill mit seinen drei Kumpanen, als ich mich umdrehte.

»Was ist denn noch?«, fragte ich etwas genervt, da ich jetzt keine Lust hatte, über den Unterricht, den ich geben würde, zu sprechen, da mir aufgefallen war, dass es sich wahrscheinlich etwas schwierig gestalten würde, Umbridge zu bitten, mich früher aus dem Nachsitzen zu lassen. Meine Vorfreude, dieser Kröte mal in den pinken Allerwertesten zu treten, war deutlich gesunken bei dieser Erkenntnis.

Deverill wies seine Freunde an, schon mal vorzugehen und stand nur direkt vor mir, Hermine und Ron.

»Ich wollte mit dir reden«, sagte er direkt. Ich seufzte kurz.

»Okay, was gibt's?«

»Unter vier Augen, wenn's geht«, sagte er so bestimmt, dass er keine Einwände akzeptieren würde, nahm ohne zu Fragen meine Hand, zog mich aus Ron's und Hermine's Mitte und schleifte mich hinter sich her.

Meinen beiden verdutzen Freunden zeigte ich nur noch mein Augenrollen, bevor Deverill um eine Ecke bog und ich erkannte, wo er hinwollte. Es war die Stelle, an der Hogsmeade von der Heulenden Hütte durch einen Zaun getrennt wurde und wo ich Malfoy vor circa zwei Jahren hatte Schnee fressen lassen, weil er Ron und Hermine beleidigt hatte.

Deverill machte Halt und ich entzog ihm so schnell es ging meine Hand und machte einen kleinen Schritt zurück. Ich vertraute ihm nicht, also wollte ich lieber etwas Sicherheitsabstand zwischen uns haben.

»Also, was gibt's so Wichtiges zu besprechen, dass du mich hierher schleifst?«, fragte ich genervt und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Deverill drehte sich von der Heulenden Hütte weg und sah mich an, kein süffisantes, selbstgefälliges und selbstverliebtes Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht, wie sonst immer.

»Du gehst also immer noch zu Umbridge's Nachsitzstunden?«, fragte er, obwohl es sich eher nach einer Feststellung anhörte.

»a, was habe ich denn für eine andere Wahl?«, fragte ich misstrauisch.

»Du könntest zu Umbridge gehen und ihr sa-«

»Erstens«, sagte ich jetzt laut und wütend zu gleich, da ich kapierte, was er vorhatte und piekte ihm mit dem Zeigefinger hart auf die Brust, »erstens, werde ich euch auf keinen Fall mehr diese Quälereien aufzwingen. Zweitens würde Umbridge es sowieso nicht zulassen, weil sie mich viel zu sehr hasst und sich viel zu sehr freut, mich zu quälen. Drittens, danke, dass du es meinen Freunden so brühwarm erzählen musstest, dass nur noch ich zum Nachsitzen gehe und viertens, geht es dich eigentlich überhaupt nichts an. Du wüsstest gar nichts von der ganzen Sache, wenn du und deine Freunde nicht mal wieder Kindergartenkinder gespielt hättet und die Wände beschmiert hättet.«

»Oh doch, und wie es mich etwas angeht«, warf er nun genauso wütend ein. »Denn ich kann nicht mit zu sehen, wie ein Mädchen sich so sehr in den Ärger reitet.«

»Tja, nur schade, dass ich mir den Ärger nicht immer suche, der findet mich nämlich immer, weil ich diese beschissene Narbe habe! Und außerdem kann ich mich ganz gut selbst verteidigen und auf mich aufpassen, dazu brauche ich nämlich keinen so aufdränglichen, arroganten Möchtegern-Beschütz-« Meinen Satz konnte ich jedoch nicht beenden, da er plötzlich den Abstand, den ich fälschlicherweise nicht groß genug gemacht hatte, zu mir überbrückte, sich zu mir herunterbeugte und mir einen hauchzarten, kleinen Kuss auf die Lippen gab.

_HALLELUJAH!_


	9. Dumbledore's Armee

_**Hier das nächste Kapitel von Hailey. Wer sich bereits die gesamte Geschichte durchlesen möchte, kann ja mal auf gehen und nach "Clariss" suchen. Denn dort bin ich ebenfalls vertreten und habe bereits die ganze Story hochgeladen und auch schon eine Fortsetzung begonnen.  
Haut rein. C**_

Mein erster Reflex war erwidern, was ich dann auch tat, jedoch rief ich mir dann wieder ins Gedächtnis, wer das hier eigentlich war, der gerade mit seiner Zunge meine Unterlippe nachfuhr, doch ich dachte gar nicht daran, ihm auch nur eine Millisekunde Einlass zu gewähren. Mit all meiner Kraft, die ich aufwenden konnte, schob ich ihn von mir weg und zu meinem Glück machte er auch einige Schritte zurück - nicht so wie Riley damals.

»Sag mal, spinnst du eigentlich?«, kreischte ich und sah ihn wutentbrannt ins Gesicht. »Wie kannst du es wagen, mich zu küssen?« Ich holte blitzschnell aus und schon nach einer Sekunde schnellte meine ausgestreckte Hand nach vorne und kam mit einem lauten Klatschen auf Deverill's Wange auf. Ächzend taumelte er kurz und hielt sich die rotglühende Wange. Doch ungeachtet meines Gefühlsausbruchs und der Ohrfeige, die ich ihm gegeben hatte, grinste er wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.

»Was grinst du denn so dämlich?!«, rief ich, jedoch erwartete ich keine Antwort, also stapfte ich davon, wieder in Richtung Dorf.

Natürlich kam Deverill mir wie erwartet hinterhergelaufen, wie ein streunender Köter.

»Ach komm schon, sag bloß nicht, dass du gerade nichts gefühlt hast«, lachte er.

»Ich habe nichts gefühlt! Überhaupt gar nichts! Als ob ich eine Wand küssen würde.«

»Dafür sehe ich aber besser aus, als eine Wand«, gab er nur zurück.

»Ja klar, als ob! Lass mich einfach in Ruhe, Deverill«, keifte ich und spähte über ein paar Hufflepuff-Zweitklässlerinnen hinweg, um zu sehen, ob Ron oder Hermine noch irgendwo waren.

»Das kann ich nicht, Potter«, grinste Deverill neben mir blöd und beugte sich zu mir herüber, sodass er mir ins Ohr flüstert konnte: »Wir haben uns geküsst!«

»Du hast _mich_ geküsst«, stellte ich klar und machte einen Schritt beiseite, sodass wieder ein bisschen Abstand zwischen uns war. »Also schwirr ab oder es wird nicht nur bei einer Ohrfeige bleiben!« Plötzlich entdeckte ich einen feuerroten Haarschopf neben einer Pracht wuscheligen Haaren, die nur zu Ron und Hermine gehören konnten.

»Ron, Hermine!«, rief ich und winkte ihnen zu.

»Wir seh'n uns, Potter«, sagte Deverill, zwinkerte mir dreist zu und machte sich auf die Socken. Gott sei Dank war ich den Typen fürs Erste los.

Ron und Hermine brannten natürlich gleich darauf, was Deverill von mir gewollt hatte, und selbstverständlich erzählte ich ihnen von dem gestohlenen Kuss.

»So ein Saftsack!«, sagte Ron empört, als wir gerade am Eingangsportal von Hogwarts angekommen waren. »Dem wird's noch leid tun, dass er dich geküsst hat!« Anscheinend war Ron so oder so schon aufgebracht, was Hermine nur mit einem geflüsterten »_Ginny und Michael_« erklärte. Ron hatte also endlich auch erfahren, dass Ginny mit Michael Corner zusammen war und das schon seit Ende des vierten Schuljahres. Wurde aber auch mal Zeit. Aber anscheinend nahm er es nicht so gut auf, wie sich Ginny das damals vorgestellt hatte, als sie Hermine, Luna und mir von Michael erzählt hatte und sagte, dass sie es Ron und ihren anderen Brüdern irgendwann mal sagen würde. Sie hatte bewusst ein Geheimnis aus ihrem Liebesleben gemacht und vertraute nur Hermine, Luna und mir die pikanten Details an.

»Also«, sagte Hermine, als wir die Treppen zum Turm hochstiegen, »wo sollen wir - na ja - Du-weißt-schon-Was stattfinden lassen? Ich meine, es gibt viele Orte, wie die Heulende Hütte oder der Verbotene Wald, aber keine wirklich guten, oder?«

»Es müsste nur ein Raum sein, den Umbridge niemals ausfindig machen kann und auch Filch und Malfoy nicht«, überlegte ich laut, doch mir fiel kein Raum ein, indem rund vierzig Leute ungestört Flüche und der gleichen erlernen konnten.

Hermine, Ron und ich überlegten den ganzen verbliebenen Abend, wo ich ihnen das ganze Zeug beibringen konnte, aber immer wieder wurden die Orte ausgeschlossen, neu genannt und doch wieder verworfen.

»Hey, Potter«, rief am späten Abend plötzlich jemand durch den vollen Gemeinschaftsraum, als ich gerade dabei war Ron, Hermine, Neville, Fred, George und Ginny die Vorteile des Verbotenen Waldes aufzuzählen. Ich sah mich im Raum um und begegnete Deverill's feixendem Blick. Seine Stimme war so laut gewesen, dass einige interessiert von ihm zu mir schauten. »Gehst du eigentlich mal mit mir aus?«, rief er und ich kam mir in diesem Moment vor, wie einer Meute ausgeliefert. Wie konnte er mich das nur vor versammelter Mannschaft fragen? Und dann auch noch vor Fred? Die Schames- und gleichzeitig auch Zornesröte schoss mir in den Kopf und am liebsten hätte ich mich ganz weit in meinen Sessel verkrochen, jedoch war ich ihm noch eine Antwort schuldig, was allerdings nicht so leicht war, da plötzlich alle Augen im Raum auf mir lagen. Konnte es eigentlich noch peinlicher gehen?

Ich wusste, dass er dachte, dass ich ja sagen würde, wenn er mich vor einigen Leuten fragen würde, aber da hatte er mich unterschätzt. Nie im Leben würde ich mit so einem einfältigen Lackaffen ausgehen! _Niemals!_

»Ach weißt du, lieber nicht«, sagte ich betont lässig und mit einem fetten, diabolischen Grinsen im Gesicht. »Da würde ich doch lieber mit Snape ausgehen!« Allgemeines Johlen und Gelächter war zu hören. Tja, doch ein Vorteil, dass er mich hier gefragt hatte. Er machte sich gerade mehr zum Trottel, als er es sonst hätte tun können.

Deverill setzte sich entrüstet und zähneknirschend wieder zu seinen Freunden, die ebenfalls lauthals lachten, in eine etwas entferntere Sessel-Sitzecke.

Meine Rache begann!

Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich mit einer etwas besseren Laune auf, als in den letzten Tagen. Wie sollte es auch anders sein? Ich hatte endlich einen Plan, wie wir gegen das Ministerium vorgehen konnten, wie wir Umbridge wieder aus Hogwarts werfen konnten und wie wir uns endlich gegen Voldemort wehren konnten. Außerdem wusste ich nun, dass nicht nur Ron und Hermine auf meiner Seite waren, sondern auch noch rund vierzig andere.

Doch meine gute Laune wurde sofort zunichte gemacht, als ich mit Hermine in die Eingangshalle kam und Filch gerade dabei war, einen neues Ausbildungserlass an die Steinwand zu nageln. Eine Schülertraube bildete sich vor dem Portal, sodass alle den neuen Erlass lesen konnten:

PER ANORDNUNG DER GROSSINQUISITORIN VON HOGWARTS

Alle Schülerorganisationen, Gesellschaften, Mann-

Schaften, Gruppen oder Klubs sind

mit sofortiger Wirkung aufgelöst.

Eine Organisation, Gesellschaft, Mannschaft, Gruppe oder

ein Klub wird hiermit definiert als regelmäßige

Zusammenkunft von drei oder mehr

Schülern oder Schülerinnen

Die Genehmigung für eine Neugründung kann

bei der Großinquisitorin eingeholt

werden (Dolores Umbridge).

Allen Schülerorganisationen, Gesellschaften, Mannschaften, Gruppen

oder Klubs ist es verboten, ohne Wissen und Genehmigung

der Großinquisitorin tätig zu sein.

Sämtliche Schüler und Schülerinnen, von denen festgestellt wird, dass sie eine

von der Großinquisitorin nicht genehmigte Organisation, Gesell-

schaft, Mannschaft, Gruppe oder einen Klub gegründet

haben oder einer solchen Vereinigung angehören

werden der Schule verwiesen.

Obige Anordnung entspricht dem Ausbildungserlass

Nummer vierundzwanzig.

Unterzeichnet:

Dolores Jane Umbridge, Großinquisitorin

Ich las mir den Aushang mehrere Male durch, bevor ich ein grimmiges Gesicht aufsetzte und zu Hermine sah, die meinen Blick erwiderte.

»Jemand hat geplaudert!«, sagte ich mit hochrotem Kopf und stapfte in die Große Halle, wo nun eine heftige Debatte zwischen den einzelnen Schülergruppen ausdiskutiert wurde.

»Bedeutet das, sie wollen den Koboldsteinklub schließen?«, fragte einer den anderen aufgeregt.

»Was ist mit Hausaufgabengruppen?«

»Denkst du, dass sie das durchziehen?«

»Es kann nicht sein, dass jemand gepetzt hat«, sagte Hermine sachlich und kam mir schnell hinterher.

»Hermine, du bist ja so naiv!«, sagte ich fuchsteufelswild. »Nur weil du uns nie verraten würdest, heißt das-«

»Nein, es kann nicht sein, weil ich das Pergament, auf dem wir alle unterschrieben haben, verhext habe. Wenn jemand gepetzt hätte, dann würden wir es merken.«

»Was würde denn passieren, wenn jemand petzt?«, fragte ich und sah prüfend durch die Reihen der Schüler, ob irgendjemand verändert aussah, jedoch Fehlanzeige.

»Sagen wir mal so: im Vergleich würden die Pickel von Eloise Midgeon wie kleine zarte Pünktchen aussehen. Wir würden es sofort merken, wenn jemand petzt. So was bleibt nicht unentdeckt.« Wir setzten uns an den Gryffindortisch zu Ron, der genauso schlecht gelaunt schien wie wir.

»Habt ihr es auch schon gelesen?«, fragte er düster und stocherte in seinem Rührei herum, sodass es nur noch ein klumpiger Brei war. Wenn Ron einmal sein Essen nicht anrührte, dann hatte er echt schlechte Laune. Monumental-schlechte Laune!

»War ja nicht zu übersehen«, meinte ich und schenkte mir eine Tasse Kaffee ein, um zumindest etwas im Magen zu haben. Auch Ron stellte die Vermutung auf, dass jemand geplaudert hatte - tippte natürlich gleich auf Michael Corner - doch Hermine erklärte ihm, genau wie mir, die Gründe, die dagegen sprachen. Ich hätte ja eher noch auf Zacharias Smith getippt, da Michael echt nicht der Typ zum Petzen war, aber na ja …

»Ich bin mir trotzdem sicher, dass uns jemand verpfiffen hat«, beharrte Ron und schob seinen Teller von sich weg.

Hermine seufzte kurz tief.

»Ich geh den Hufflepuffs erzählen, dass wir weitermachen«, flüsterte sie dann, jedoch warf sie mir einen unsicheren Blick zu und fragte: »Wir machen doch weiter, oder?«

»Na klar mach wir das!«, sagte ich. »Jetzt haben wir schon mal angefangen, jetzt machen wir auch weiter. Umbridge weiß sowieso nichts, so viel wir wissen, und ehrlich gesagt, hab ich jetzt Gefallen an diesem Armee-Zeugs gefunden.« Sie atmete erleichtert aus und sagte dann wieder: »Ich sag's den Hufflepuffs.«

»Okay, ich übernehm die Ravenclaws«, meinte ich leise. »Ron, kannst du Gryffindor übernehmen und sichergehen, dass es alle erfahren? Und alles unauffällig!« Die beiden nickten und Hermine sah kurz am gegenüberliegenden Tisch nach, jedoch waren die Hufflepuffmitglieder noch nicht da, also stand sie stattdessen auf und verließ die Große Halle. Ich warf meinerseits einen Blick über meine Schulter zu den Ravenclaws und sah sofort Terry, Michael, Anthony und Grant, die zu viert am Tisch saßen und heftig diskutierten. Dann blickte ich zum Lehrertisch hoch, kein einziger Lehrer saß dort, das Inquisitionskommando war auch verschwunden. Wow, hatte ich heute vielleicht mal Glück?

Mit einem prüfenden Blick zum Portal hin, dass auch ja keine unerwünschten Personen im Moment eintraten, stand ich auf und lief zielstrebig auf die vier Jungs zu. In ihrer Nähe saßen keine weiteren Schüler, was wohl noch mehr meine Glückssträhne strapazierte. Also setzte ich mich einfach neben Anthony und lächelte in die Runde.

»Ihr habt's auch schon gesehen, oder?«, fragte ich und beugte mich dabei etwas vor, sodass ich mit ihnen im Flüsterton reden konnte.

»Wir schwören dir, keiner von uns hat gepetzt!«, versicherte Michael, der gegenüber von Anthony saß.

»Wir tippen ja auf Smith«, meinte Grant neben Michael und warf dem Hufflepufftisch einen bitterbösen Blick zu. »Der war bestimmt Umbridge's Spitzel oder so.«

»Smith hat nicht gepetzt, glaub ich zumindest. Das kann ich erst sagen, wenn ich ihn gesehen habe. Aber wie auch immer: wir machen alle weiter. Wenn euch das Risiko nicht zu groß ist, dann-«

»Machst du Witze?«, fragte Anthony und legte mir einen Arm um die Schulter. »Wir können es gar nicht erwarten, dass es endlich losgehen kann. Als Hermine uns von eurer Idee erzählt hat, haben wir sofort zugestimmt zu kommen!«

»Wir stehen alle auf deiner Seite, Hailey«, fügte Terry auf der anderen Seite von Anthony hinzu. »Und das Risiko kann gar nicht groß genug sein, um uns von der Gruppe fernzuhalten. Das macht das Ganze doch noch viel interessanter und spannender.« Ich bekam beinah Tränen in den Augen, so sehr rührte mich ihre Loyalität. Niemals hätte ich gedacht, dass die vier so sehr an Hermine's Idee festhalten könnten.

»Mann, Jungs, ich könnte euch echt knutschten!«, sagte ich dankbar. »Aber ich muss es jetzt noch den anderen sagen. Wir sehen uns!« Ich befreite mich von Anthony's Arm um meine Schulter und lief aus der Großen Halle, während ich Ron's Gespräch mit den Zwillingen lauschte.

»Natürlich machen wir weiter, was dachtet ihr denn?«, fragte Ron empört, jedoch versuchte er leise zu sein.

»Dass unsere beiden großen Vertrauensschüler sich niemals gegen die Groß_pink_quisitorin auflehnen würden«, scherzte George und erntete sofort einen bösen Blick von Ron.

»Hermine und ich nehmen unsere Aufgabe sehr ernst, aber trotzdem helfen wir dieser alten Sabberhexe auf keinen Fall.«

»Wow, unser kleiner Ronnyspatz hat ja endlich mal die Courage-«, sagte Fred.

»- seinen Mann zu stehen-«, fügte George hinzu.

»-oder doch eher seinen kleinen Jungen?« Doch dann versiegte das Gekabbel der Weasleygeschwister, da ich aus ihrer Hörweite lief und schon um die Ecke bog. Im selben Moment sah ich Cho und Marietta, die die Große Halle betreten wollen.

Doch gerade, als ich sie ansprechen wollte, kam plötzlich ein dreistimmiges »Hailey!« von der Treppe, das sofort meine komplette Aufmerksamkeit beanspruchte, da Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell und Alicia Spinnet mich beinah umrannten.

»Was?«, fragte ich überrumpelt, als die drei schlitternd vor mir zum Stehen kamen und alle ziemlich verzweifelt wirkten.

»Wegen dem Ausbildungser-«, begann Angelina, doch ich unterbrach sie.

»Keine Sorge, wir machen trotzdem weiter!«

»Das meinte ich nicht! Umbridge meint damit auch unser Quidditchteam!«

»_Was?_«, fragte ich entsetzt.

»Du hast es doch gelesen«, sagte Katie. »Da steht auch Mannschaften. Wir müssen zu ihr gehen und ihre Bestätigung einholen.«

»Das ist doch - also, das kann sie doch - _ARGH!_« Mir wurde klar, dass sie Recht hatten. Natürlich hatte Umbridge es auch auf die Quidditchmannschaften abgesehen. Vielleicht waren diese ihr Hauptaspekt gewesen - natürlich neben unserer Armee.

»Bitte, Hailey … ich flehe dich an«, bettelte Angelina und faltete verzweifelt ihre Hände, als wolle sie zu mir beten. »Bitte, reiß dich bei Umbridge zusammen … sonst gibt sie uns ihr Einverständnis niemals …«

»Okay, okay, ist ja gut«, sagte ich, da sie beinah den Tränen nah war. »Ich werd mich beherrschen.«

»Dich schickt der Himmel, Hailey, _danke!_«, jauchzte sie, nahm meinen Kopf in ihre Hände, drückte mir einen schleimigen Kuss auf die Stirn und schwirrte danach mit Katie und Alicia in die Große Halle, um es Fred, George und Ron zu sagen. Manchmal konnte Angelina wirklich ein wenig wie Oliver Wood wirken.

Auch die anderen Ravenclaws erfuhren von mir noch, dass wir mit der Armee weitermachen würden und es erfüllte mich mit immer mehr Stolz, dass sie auch alle weiter mitmachen wollten. Auch Ron und Hermine berichteten mir, dass alle, denen sie die frohe Botschaft verkündet hatten, auch fest der Überzeugung waren, weiterzumachen.

»Und jetzt, da die Herrschaften nichts mehr zu tun haben«, sagte Hermine, als sie und Ron sich gerade im Gemeinschaftsraum zu mir in unsere Lieblingssitzecke gesetzt hatten, »können wir ja in die Bibliothek gehen und für die ZAG's lernen. Ich kann es nicht verantworten, dass ihr den ganzen Stoff aufschiebt und dann eine Woche vor der ersten Prüfung merkt, dass ihr unter Zeitdruck steht, so wie jedes Jahr.«

»Das stimmt doch gar nicht!«, protestierte Ron, doch er und ich wussten genau, dass Hermine recht hatte, weswegen er auch mit einem bösen Blick seitens Hermine zum Schweigen gebracht wurde.

»Also«, sagte sie, stand auf und wedelte vor unseren Augen mit der Hand, »hopp, hopp! Aufstehen! Lernen gehen! _Jetzt!_« Wir ließen uns widerwillig mitschleifen und begannen dann bis spät am Abend noch zu lernen, was das Zeug hielt - wobei Ron und ich irgendwann unauffällig angefangen hatten, Zettel zu schreiben, in denen wir planten, was ich der Armee alles beibringen konnte. Hermine bemerkte das jedoch nach kurzer Zeit und schimpfte uns aus, dass wir leichtsinnig unsere Zukunft mit albernen Zettelchen verplemperten. Irgendwann gab sie es jedoch dann auf und entließ uns endlich in den wohlverdienten Feierabend. Was wortwörtlich gemeint war, da es bereits Abend war und wir gerade noch rechtzeitig zum Abendessen kamen. Ron's Magen hatte mir den ganzen Nachmittag lang sehr laut und sehr deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass er nach Aufmerksamkeit lechzte, da er die ganze Zeit geknurrt hatte. Dementsprechend viel aß er nun auch, woraufhin sich zwischen Ron und Hermine mal wieder ein Streit entfachte.

Alles wirkte plötzlich wieder so routiniert. So normal, als ob Umbridge nicht ein paar Stockwerke über uns fleißig tüfteln würde, wie sie uns das Leben noch mehr zur Hölle machen konnte.

Nicht mal ein paar Tage später hatte das Gryffindorquidditchteam wieder seine Bestätigung, weiterspielen zu dürfen - auf mehrere Bohrungen McGonagalls nach. Und das war auch gut so, denn langsam stand mal wieder ein Quidditchspiel an. Das Krisenspiel jeder Saison: Slytherin gegen Gryffindor.

Zu meinem monumentalen Stress kamen noch Hausaufgaben, die Armee und das immer schlimmer werdende Nachsitzen dazu. Und natürlich auch noch Snape's Okklumentikunterricht, der nur zwei Tage nach Umbridge's neuem Ausbildungserlass mit einem Brief angekündigt wurde. Also ging ich am selben Abend wieder in die Kerker in sein Büro. Ron hatte mir zwar davon abgeraten und fast alle Hebel in Bewegung gesetzt, dass ich nicht mehr zu Snape ging, jedoch war es Dumbledore's Wunsch, und so sehr mich Ron's Fürsorge rührte, so sehr wollte ich auch, dass diese verwirrenden Träume aufhörten.

Es gab nicht viele Anweisungen, wir kamen gleich zum eigentlichen Teil, indem Snape meine Erinnerungen erforschte.

Als erstes sah ich eine Erinnerung, die nicht wirklich lange zurücklag. Sie lag vielleicht gerade einmal ein Jahr zurück. Es war die erste Aufgabe des Trimagischen Tuniers. Damals hatte man mich sehr lange verspottet, dafür, dass ich beim Tuniers mitmachen durfte, obwohl ich noch deutlich minderjährig war. Viele hatten mich als Betrügerin bezeichnet und es hatte diese verzauberten Buttons gegeben, auf denen abwechselnd die Sprüche _Ich bin für Diggory_ und _Potter stinkt_ gestanden hatte. Sogar Ron und Hermine hatten sich lange Zeit von mir abgewandt. Ich war wirklich eine lange Zeit vollkommen allein gewesen.

Und jetzt merkte ich erst wieder, wie sehr mich die Leute damals gehasst hatten, als ich wieder einmal in das umgebaute Quidditchstadion der ersten Aufgabe gelaufen kam und ich mit Buh-Rufen empfangen wurde. Sowohl von Hogwarts-, also auch von Beauxbatons- und Durmstrangschülern. Nur die Lehrer auf den obersten Rängen würdigten sich zu einem zaghaften Klatschen herab. Mit traurigem Blick sah ich sogar, dass nicht einmal Hermine klatschte, sondern mich nur mit einem undeutbaren Blick hier unten im Stadion betrachtete.

Ich sah mich im Stadion um, während die Buh-Rufe anhielten; überall waren Felsen und man konnte wirklich nicht erkennen, dass dies hier eigentlich ein Quidditchfeld war. Jedoch war von dem Drachen, dem ich das goldene Ei stehlen sollte, nichts zu sehen.

Nach einigen Sekunden verebbten die Rufe und es herrschte plötzlich eine Totenstille. Verunsichert zog ich meinen Zauberstab und sah mit Adleraugen durch das Stadion auf der Suche nach dem Ungarischen Hornschwanz, immer noch am Eingang des Stadions, da ich mich jetzt noch nicht weiter traute. Das Magenflattern konnte ich sogar jetzt noch in der Erinnerung spüren.

Plötzlich brach die Sonne durch die Wolken und die hellen Strahlen trafen auf etwas Goldenes, Glitzerndes. Ich erkannte, dass es das Ei war, das der Drache bewachte.

Zögerlich machte ich ein paar Schritter auf dem knirschenden Felsen, jedoch bereute ich es sogleich, da direkt ein Meter neben mir etwas extrem Schweres auftraf und mich automatisch zu Boden schmiss. Noch auf dem Boden drehte ich mich um und sah nach oben: ein zwanzig Meter großer Ungarischer Hornschwanz war einige Meter von mir entfernt und sah mich mit rotglühenden großen Augen an; die Stacheln, die sich von seinem Kopf bis zum Ende seines Schwanzes hinzogen, waren steil aufgestellt. Charlie Weasley hatte mir mal erzählt, dass diese Tatsache immer ein Hinweis darauf war, dass er wütend und angriffslustig war.

Geleitet von meinem Instinkt umklammerte ich meinen Zauberstab, und flüchtete halb krabbelnd, halb rennend über die Felsen, weg von dem riesigen Monster.

Wenn Hagrid jemals wieder sagen würde, dass Drachen höchst missverstandene Geschöpfe waren, dann würde ich ihn dafür umbringen, denn genau in dem Moment, als ich mich aufrichtete, um schneller rennen zu können, spürte ich etwas Hartes, Schnelles in meinem Rücken und in der nächsten Sekunde wurde ich quälend lange durch die Luft gewirbelt, nachdem der Drache mich mit seinem Schwanz im Rücken getroffen hatte.

Hart kam ich mit dem Bauch auf einem Felsen etwas weiter entfernt auf und ich hörte, wie die Menge auf den Rängen ein langgezogenes _Uuuuhhhhhh_ ausstieß, als ich aufkam.

Schnell rappelte ich mich wieder hoch und drehte mich zu dem Drachen um, der nun entschieden hatte, auch seine riesigen Flügen auszustrecken und die kurze Strecke, die er mich durch die Luft geschleudert hatte, zu mir zu fliegen. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich die Kette, die um seinen Hals lag und mit der er an einen der verankerten Felsen gekettet war. Ich spürte einen stechenden Schmerz in meiner Magengegend und ich wollte lieber nicht schwören, dass es eine meiner Rippen war, die sich jetzt schmerzlich in meine Eingeweide bohrte.

Plötzlich sah ich, wie der Drache wenige Meter vor mir landete und sein riesiges Maul mit seinen armlangen, messerscharfen Zähnen öffnete und hätte ich eine Millisekunde zu spät reagiert, wäre ich jetzt wohl eine gebratene Hailey; denn ein extrem heißer Strahl aus hellem Feuer strömte urplötzlich aus dem Drachen heraus und ich machte einen gewaltigen Satz nach links und versteckte mich hinter einem großen Felsen. Dort, wo ich eine Sekunde vorher noch gestanden hatte, traf der Feuerstrahl auf und verwüstete die Felsen. Wie heiß musste dieses Feuer wohl sein, wenn es sogar Felsen zerstörte? Ich wollte es lieber nicht herausfinden, also setzte ich mich schnell wieder in Bewegung, so schnell wie möglich weg von diesem Monster.

Die Menge auf den Rängen stieß einen erschrockenen Laut aus, als die Pranke des Drachens nur wenige Zentimeter neben mir aufkam, im Versuch, mich mit den unteramlangen Krallen zu erdolchen oder wahrscheinlich mit der riesigen Pranke zu zerquetschen.

Wieder floh ich in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.

Ich hatte wirklich keinen Schimmer, wie ich hier noch Gelegenheit bekommen sollte, meinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. Wie sollte ich diesen verdammten Aufrufezauber anwenden, wenn ich die ganze Zeit von diesem Vieh verfolgt wurde?

Doch schon im nächsten Moment wurde ich wieder durch das Stadion geschleudert, anscheinend wieder vom stacheligen Schwanz des Drachens und dieses Mal kam ich direkt am Rand des Stadions auf, wo sich ein kleiner Graben verbarg, in den ich nun schlüpfte und indem ich auch dann so laut ich konnte und mit all meiner Konzentration, die ich in diesem Gott verdammten Moment aufbringen konnte, schrie: »_Accio Feuerblitz!_«

Durch meinen Schrei hatte der Drache wieder bemerkt, wo ich war, und kam nun wieder auf mich zugeflogen. Als ich hoch sah, konnte ich sehen, wie er direkt über mir flog und einen weiteren höllenheißen Strahl Feuer auf den Boden schickte.

Wieder wich ich aus, floh und versteckte mich hinter einem weiteren Felsen.

Ein lautes Rumsen war zu hören, als der Hornschwanz landete und ich duckte mich im selben Moment wieder hinter den Felsen, als er sein Feuer direkt auf diesen fluten ließ. Innerlich betete ich zu allen möglichen Göttern, deren Namen mir im Moment einfielen, dass mein Zauber funktioniert hatte und dass mein Besen nun auf dem Weg aus meinem Schlafsaal hierher war.

Der Feuerstrahl versiegte für einige Sekunden, in denen ich mutig genug war, hervor zu lugen, um zu sehen, ob am Himmel mein Besen zu sehen war. Ich konnte einen kurzen Blick darauf erhaschen, wie etwas Längliches, Besenförmiges sich vom bedeckten Weiß der Wolken am Himmel abhob und direkt auf dem Weg ins Stadion war, jedoch blies der Hornschwanz wieder sein Feuer auf den Felsen, hinter dem ich mich versteckte, sodass ich mich wieder ducken musste.

Ich schätzte die Entfernung des Besens, die er jetzt noch zu mir hatte, in Gedanken, schätzte seinen Geschwindigkeit und wann er bei mir sein würde.

Wieder versiegte das Feuer und im selben Moment sprang ich hinter dem Felsen hervor. Mein Magen machte einen kleinen Hüpfer, als mein Feuerblitz genau auf der richtigen Höhe war, sodass ich noch im Flug auf ihn springen konnte, und im nächsten Moment befand ich mich hoch in der Luft.

Doch ich wurde gezwungen, einen Schlenker nach links zu machen, da der Hornschwanz wieder auf mich zielte.

Ich hielt auf dem Boden Ausschau nach einem goldenen Schimmer, der wohl das Ei sein müsste. Innerlich fühlte ich mich ein bisschen wie beim Quidditch, wenn ich dem Schnatz nachjagte und von Klatschern verfolgt wurde.

In einem waghalsigen Sturzflug nahm ich Kurs auf das begehrte Ei, jedoch wurde mein Vorhaben vereitelt, als ich wieder dem Feuer ausweichen musste.

Ich wendete ein paar Meter über den Rängen und blieb stehen, sodass ich die Situation etwas überblicken konnte. Der Hornschwanz setzte plötzlich zum Flug an und wollte sich mich schnappen, jedoch wurde er von der Kette um seinen Hals aufgehalten. Er strauchelte kurz im Flug, sah verärgert seinen Hals hinunter und machte kurzen Prozess mit seiner Einschränkung: er versenkte seine langen Zähne in der Kette, riss daran und brach sie somit entzwei. Nun war er frei von jeglichen Ketten oder sonstigem und setzte sich nun fliegend in Bewegung, sodass er mich erreichen konnte.

»Oh, Scheiße!«, rief ich erschrocken, wendete schnell und schmiss jegliche Regeln, dass die Aufgabe im Stadion ausgetragen werden musste, über Bord: ich hatte solche Panik, dass ich blitzschnell meinen Besen wendete und aus dem Stadion flog, während der Drache mich flügelschlagend und brüllend verfolgte.

Einige Schüler und Lehrer stießen erschrockene oder panische Schreie aus. Undeutlich konnte ich Hermine's Kreischen hören: »_Hailey! Nein, Drache … nicht!_«

Panisch sah ich über meine Schulter zu dem Drachen hin, der nun wieder ein Trommelfell zerreißendes Brüllen von sich gab.

Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wohin ich fliegen sollte, es war einfach nur ein reiner Instinkt, als ich Hogwarts ansteuerte. Vielleicht konnte ich den Drachen irgendwie zwischen den vielen Türmen abhängen und danach wieder ins Stadion fliegen, um mir das Ei zu schnappen.

Doch bevor ich sehen konnte, wie ich damals meinen Plan in die Tat umgesetzt hatte, veränderte sich die Szene.

Es war in den Sommerferien vor meinem dritten Schuljahr.

Der bisher schlimmste Besuch von Tante Magda. Gerade waren mein Onkel, meine beiden Tanten und mein Cousin mit Essen fertig und ich räumte den Tisch ab. Onkel Vernon hatte gerade seiner Schwester einen Brandy eingeschenkt, den jetzt jedoch nicht sie trank, sondern ihr verlauster Köter Ripper.

Amüsiert betrachtete ich die Szene, während ich mir dachte, dass Ripper Tante Magda wohl nur unter dem Einfluss von Alkohol so lange hatte ertragen können. Mir würde es wohl auch nicht anders gehen.

Magda sah von ihrem Lieblingshund auf zu mir, wie ich hinter dem Küchentresen stand und in mich hinein grinste.

»Was grinst du denn so dämlich?«, fragte sie pampig und stellte das leere Brandyglas wieder auf den Tisch, während Ripper einmal laut rülpste und sich dann grunzend zu Magda's Füßen unter den Tisch legte.

»Nichts, nichts«, meinte ich und begann, die Essensreste in den Mülleimer zu räumen.

»Wo schickst du das Mädchen nochmal hin, Vernon?«, fragte Magda derweil.

»Nach St Brutus. Eine wunderbare Einrichtung für unheilbar kranke Kinder. Es war der einzige Ort, wo man sie hätte aufnehmen können. Andere Schulen haben immer abgesagt und wir konnten sie sehr schlecht nach Smeltings schicken. Dudley geht ja dorthin und wir hätten sie ja nicht mit ihm zusammen in eine Schule lassen können.« Dann wandte sich Magda wieder an mich.

»Nehmen die dort auch Gebrauch vom Rohrstock?«, fragte sie mich. Ich sah von meiner Arbeit auf und bemerkte Onkel Vernon's Gesicht, das Magda nicht sehen konnte und das eindeutig ausdrückte: »Sag gefälligst "Ja!"« Ich grinste wieder kurz in mich rein, als ich gespielt beiläufig sagte: »Oh … ähm, ja … ich also - ich werde wirklich sehr oft geschlagen.« Ich musste mir ein Lachen wirklich verkneifen, also drehte ich mich lieber schnell um und tat so, als ob ich die Essensreste weiter in den Mülleimer schieben würde. Aber ich musste zugeben, dass die Aussage, dass ich geschlagen wurde, gar nicht so abwegig zu meinem Aussehen war. Ich hatte damals noch einige Verletzungen von der Kammer des Schreckens in die Sommerferien hineingetragen und sah etwas mitgenommen aus. Zum Beispiel hatte ich mehrere Kratzer auf dem Gesicht und auf den Armen und meine Lippe war noch eingerissen

»So ist es gut«, sagte Magda. »Ich kann dieses zimperliche Wischie-Waschie von wegen man sollte niemanden schlagen, der es verdient hat, nicht ertragen. Ein ordentlicher Schlag hat noch niemandem geschadet. Aber keine Sorge, Petunia, das liegt nicht an eurer Erziehung. Das liegt alles im Blut; böses Blut setzt sich jedes Mal durch. Was hat gleich der Vater von dem Mädchen nochmal gemacht?«

»Ähm … nichts«, antwortete Tante Petunia, »er hat nicht gearbeitet.«

»Aha! Und bestimmt ein Säufer!«, rief Magda triumphierend, erpicht darauf, schonungslos weiter schlechte Dinge über meinen Vater zu sagen, jedoch fiel ich ihr ins Wort.

»Das ist eine Lüge«, sagte ich knurrend und stellte die Teller scheppernd wieder auf den Küchentresen.

»Was sagst du da, Mädchen?«, fragte Magda und sah mich herausfordernd an.

»Mein Vater war kein _Säufer!_«, sagte ich mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. »Mein Vater war ein großer Mann! Und nicht ein Wort aus deinem Mund stimmt über ihn! Und außerdem spricht man nicht so über die Toten!« Magda schnaubte nur verächtlich und wandte sich dann wieder Petunia, Vernon und Dudley zu.

»Ich denke, du gehst jetzt lieber zu Bett«, sagte Onkel Vernon's drohende Stimme. Dudley gackerte einmal, während er amüsiert unserem Wortwechsel folgte. Es hatte ihn schon immer gefreut, wenn Onkel Vernon mich wieder in den Schrank geschickt hatte.

Wütend ließ ich meine angebrochene Arbeit sein und machte mich auf den Weg aus dem Wohnzimmer heraus.

»Na ja, eigentlich ist es ja auch gar nicht der Vater«, fuhr Magda fort. »Es ist ja eigentlich immer die Mutter. Das sehe ich auch bei den Hunden immer. Wenn bei der Hündin der Wurm drin ist, dann sind die Welpen genauso verdorben.«

»Halt den Mund!«, kreischte ich. »_Halt den Mund!_« Plötzlich begannen die Lichter im Raum bedrohlich zu flackern, die Teller auf dem Küchentresen klapperten unheilvoll, während ich Magda hasserfüllt ansah und sie mit Blicken erdolchte.

»Wie kannst du es wagen, mit mir in einem solchen Ton zu-« Doch Magda's Schimpftirade wurde augenblicklich unterbrochen, als sie ein ersticktes Keuchen von sich gab und ihr Kopf plötzlich eine gellend rote Farbe annahm. Gleichzeitig wurde ihr Körper mit jeder Sekunde runder und aufgedunsener. Die Perlen ihrer hässlichen Halskette sprangen durch den Raum, als ihr Hals zu dick für sie wurde und die Kette einfach riss. So langsam aber sicher blähte Magda sich auf und hob von ihrem Stuhl wie ein Luftballon ab und blieb wie eben selber dort hängen.

Mit Schock, aber auch mit Gefallen betrachtete ich, wie Magda langsam aufgeblasen wurde und sie panisch versuchte, die Fetzen ihrer Kleider an ihrem Körper zu behalten.

Plötzlich war alles wieder dunkel um mich herum und ich befand mich wieder in Snape's Büro.

»Potter, wofür sind wir hier?«, fragte Snape unbeteiligt und sah herablassend auf mich herunter.

»Damit ich lerne, Okklumentik zu verwenden, Sir?«, sagte ich verwirrt.

»Aha, und was tun Sie hier eben nicht?«

»Okklumentik verwenden?«, meinte ich kleinlaut.

»Aha«, meinte er nur trocken. »Wobei ich wirklich sagen muss, dass die Bilder ihrer aufgeblasenen Tante mich wirklich amüsiert haben. So einen köstlichen Wutzauber habe ich selten gesehen.« Ich wusste nicht, ob ich das jetzt als Kompliment auffassen sollte, jedoch verwarf ich diesen absurdesten aller Gedanken schnell. »Und jetzt konzentrieren Sie sich gefälligst! Es ist ja schon fast erbärmlichst einfach, ihre Erinnerungen zu durchforschen.« Dann hörte ich nur noch _Legilimens_ und wurde sofort wieder in meine Erinnerungen gezogen.

Am selben Abend saß ich allein im Gemeinschaftsraum - vermutlich war es schon drei Uhr oder so, aber es war mir egal. Die Karte des Rumtreibers war komplett entfaltet auf dem großen Tisch vor mir ausgebreitet und ich suchte sie schon seit mehreren Stunden nach einem Raum ab, der so verborgen war, dass ich ihn noch nie gesehen hatte, doch vergebens. Immer wieder begann ich von Neuem, alle Stockwerke zu durchsuchen, doch jedes Mal hatte ich kein Glück.

Als ich dann beim bestimmt zehnten Mal angekommen war, gab es einen lauten Knall direkt neben mir und ich fiel seitlich von meinem Stuhl vor lauter Schreck.

»Oh, Dobby wollte Hailey Potter nicht erschrecken«, sagte eine hohe Quietschestimme direkt dort, wo gerade der Knall gewesen war.

»Dobby?«, nuschelte ich und rieb mir den Arm, den ich mir zwischen dem Boden und meinem eigenen Körper eingequetscht hatte.

»Ja, Miss«, sagte der kleine Hauself und wackelte mit seinen Fledermausohren, als ich mich wieder auf meinen Stuhl setzte.

»Was machst du hier?«, fragte ich und löschte schnell die Karte des Rumtreibers.

»Dobby is hier, um seine Befreierin einmal wieder zu besuchen«, quiekte er und kletterte behende auf den Tisch und kniete sich hin, sodass wir auf gleicher Augenhöhe waren. »Aber wie Dobby vermutet hat, ist Hailey Potter nicht glücklich. Hailey Potter sieht mitgenommen aus. Fehlt Hailey Potter irgendetwas?«

»Nein, Dobby, mir geht es gut«, log ich halbherzig, was Dobby anscheinend dann bemerkte.

»Kann Dobby irgendetwas für Hailey Potter tun? Hailey Potter kann sich immer auf Dobby's Hilfe verlassen, immerhin hat sie ihn befreit.« Dobby's tennisballgroße, grüne Augen lagen auf meinem Gesicht und fixierten mich, brennend darauf erpicht irgendetwas tun zu können.

»Nein, Dobby, du kannst mir nicht helfen Ich muss das alles allein durchstehen. Ich habe noch andere, die mir …« Ich stockte kurz. »Einen Moment … da is tatsächlich was, wobei du mir behilflich sein könntest.«

»Sagen Sie es, Hailey Potter, Miss!«

»Ich muss einen Ort finden, wo vierzig Leute Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste üben können, ohne, dass sie von irgendeinem Lehrer entdeckt werden. Vor allem nicht von Umbridge.« Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass Dobby helfen konnte, hatte geglaubt, dass er die Ohren hängen lassen würde vor Enttäuschung; es war einfach der letzte Halm gewesen, an den ich mich geklammert hatte. Jedoch sprang Dobby sofort auf, machte kleine Hopser auf dem Tisch, wackelte fröhlich mit den Ohren und klatschte in die kleinen Hände.

»Dobby weiß, wo es am besten ist, Miss!«, sagte er überglücklich. »Dobby hat gehört, wie die anderen Hauselfen davon erzählt haben, als er nach Hogwarts kam, Miss. Bei uns heißt er der Da-und-Fort-Raum, Miss, oder auch der Raum der Wünsche.«

»Warum?«, fragte ich.

»Weil es ein Raum ist, den jemand nur betreten kann, wenn er ihn unbedingt braucht. Manchmal ist er da, manchmal nicht, aber, wenn er erscheint, ist er immer ganz nach den Bedürfnissen des Suchenden angepasst. Dobby weiß, dass Mr Filch dort einmal Putzmittel gefunden hat, als sie ihm ausgegangen sind, Miss, und-«

»Wenn du mal aufs Klo musst, würde er dann voller Toiletten sein?«, fragte ich, als ich mich gerade daran erinnerte, dass Dumbledore am letzten Weihnachtsball etwas Ähnliches erwähnt hatte.

»Dobby glaubt schon, Miss«, sagte er. »Ein höchst erstaunlicher Raum.«

»Wie viele Leute wissen davon?«, fragte ich.

»Sehr wenige, Miss. Meist stolpern Leute über ihn, Miss, aber oft finden sie ihn nie wieder, denn sie wissen nicht, dass er immer da ist und wartet, bis er gebraucht wird, Miss.«

»Klingt ja großartig!«, sagte ich und mein Herz schlug freudig schneller. »Wann kannst du mir zeigen, wo er ist?«

»Jeder Zeit, Miss. Wir können jetzt gleich gehen, wenn Sie wünschen.« Ich überlegte kurz, jedoch entschied ich mich dagegen.

»Nicht heute, Dobby. Es ist schon ziemlich spät und ich will jetzt ins Bett. Aber kannst du ihn mir morgen zeigen?«

»Hermine, wir können Dobby vertrauen!«, sagte ich entrüstet beim Frühstück am nächsten Morgen. Sie ritt jetzt schon seit zehn Minuten auf dem Thema herum.

»Weißt du nicht mehr, dass du wegen ihm mal sämtliche Armknochen verloren hast?«, zischte sie.

»Das war wegen Lockhart und außerdem ist das nicht nur eine verrückte Idee von Dobby«, sagte ich und biss von meinem Brötchen ab. »Dumbledore wusste auch davon, er hat so was am Weihnachtsball erwähnt. Und du vertraust Dumbledore, oder?«

»Ich - natürlich - ich - ich dachte nur«, stotterte sie.

»Also dann musst du auch Dobby vertrauen.« Hermine sagte nun nichts mehr gegen Dobby oder den Raum der Wünsche, sondern verbreitete mit Ron und mir die Nachricht des ersten Trainings.

»Und wie willst du Umbridge dazu bringen, dich heute Abend bis um acht Uhr aus dem Nachsitzen zu lassen?«, fragte Ron auf dem Weg zu Zaubertränke.

»Ich werde wohl alles abarbeiten müssen, sodass sie zufrieden ist. Das heißt: Ich muss schneller und kräftiger schreiben, sodass meine Arme stärker bluten und das werde ich mir auch nicht ausreden lassen, Hermine. Du musst gar nicht erst mit protestieren anfangen, sonst blas ich diesen Verteidigungsunterricht sofort ab und ihr könnt sehen, wie ihr alles von Umbridge lernt.« Ich wollte eigentlich ja gar nicht damit drohen, jedoch hatte ich keine andere Wahl, als Umbridge schneller zufrieden zu stellen.

Und tatsächlich!

Am selben Abend drückte ich mit der Feder einfach etwas stärker auf das Pergament, sodass es tiefere Schnitte ergab und Umbridge meinem Leiden schneller ein Ende machte. Schon nach zwei Stunden durfte ich aus ihrem Büro, jedoch hatte mein Plan auch seinen Tribut gefordert: Meine Arme sahen schrecklich entstellt aus und durch den Stoff meiner Schuluniform brannten sie unangenehm heftig.

Ich konnte mich jedoch nicht lange auf den Schmerz konzentrieren, da Dobby auch schon vor Umbridge's Büro auf mich wartete, genau wie wir es besprochen hatten.

»Hailey Potter, Miss, was ist passiert? Was hat diese gemeine Hexe Hailey Potter angetan?«, fragte er sofort doch ich winkte nur tapfer ab und bat ihn einfach nur, mich zum Raum der Wünsche zu begleiten.

Leise schlichen wir durch die Gänge in den siebten Stock, wo der Raum der Wünsche sich befand, nach Dobby's Auffassungen, und als wir in den Korridor einbogen, sah ich schon Ron, Hermine, Fred, George, Lee, Lavender, Parvati und Dean, die dort warteten, wo ich sie angewiesen hatte zu warten, jedoch waren die Acht viel zu früh dran.

»Was tut ihr schon hier?«, zischte ich panisch. »Wenn Filch hier vor-«

»Filch wird nicht kommen«, meinte George.

»Wir haben ihn unten in der Eingangshalle etwas beschäftigt«, fügte Fred hinzu und schon beinah instinktiv sah ich nicht in seine Richtung, aus Angst dabei erwischt zu werden, wenn ich errötete oder wenn sich mein Magen nervös zusammenkrampfte.

»Hailey, deine Arme müssen sofort«, sagte Hermine, doch ich unterbrach sie: »Nicht jetzt, Hermine, jetzt müssen wir erst mal an den Raum denken.« Ich wandte mich zu Dobby um, bei dessen Anblick ein paar meiner Freunde gestutzt hatten.

»Also gut, Dobby, wie wünscht man sich diesen Raum nun?«, fragt ich und sah zu ihm hinunter.

»Man muss dreimal vor diesem Wandteppich hin- und hergehen, Hailey Potter, Miss«, sagte er und seine Ohren flatterten leicht, als er zum Wandteppich von Barnabas dem Bekloppten zeigte, offenbar recht stolz auf sich, dass er helfen konnte. »Dann wird sich auf der gegenüberliegenden Wand eine Tür bilden.«

Ich sah kurz auf den Wandteppich, auf dem Barnabas ein paar Trollen Ballett beibringen wollte und diese sahen nun zu uns herunter, interessiert, was so viele Schüler auf einmal hier nach Ausgangssperre zu suchen hatten. Ich tat, was Dobby sagte, ging dreimal vor dem Wandteppich auf und ab und dachte immer wieder: _Ich brauche einen Raum, wo wir ungestört Verteidigung lernen können!_

»Hailey!«, stieß Hermine aus und betrachtete die Wand. Langsam bildete sich eine silbrige, große Tür in dieser. Sie hatte viele gewundene Schnörkel und sah genauso alt aus, wie die Mauer selbst.

Langsam drückte ich die Klinke herunter und gemeinsam mit den anderen betrat ich den Raum der Wünsche. Er hatte Wände aus angelaufenen Spiegeln, hatte große Fenster hoch oben im Raum, durch die goldenes Tageslicht fiel, obwohl bereits spät abends war, der Boden war aus grauem, harten Sandstein, an den Wänden standen einige Regale, in denen unzählige Bücher standen, in einer Ecke waren viele Kissen gestapelt, an der hinteren Wand stand ein Holztisch, auf dem Spickoskope und Feindgläser standen, genauso wie die in Mad-Eye's altem Büro gewesen waren.

Hermine stürzte sich natürlich zuerst auf die Bücher. Anscheinend war die Auswahl mehr als passend. _Hexen für Verhexte, Ein Handbuch gängiger Flüche und Gegenflüche, Die dunklen Künste überlisten …_

»Die sind gut, wenn wir Schockzauber über können«, bemerkte Ron und klopfte auf den Stapel Kissen.

Dobby verschwand, nachdem ich mich ausgiebig bei ihm bedankt hatte und quiekte mir noch einmal zu, dass er mir immer helfen würde, egal wann und egal wo. Er würde alles tun, damit er mir helfen könnte. Der kleiner, quirlige Elf war mir schon richtig ans Herz gewachsen.

Es klopfte an der Tür und auch die nächsten Gryffindors Bem, Ginny, Bonnie, Neville und Emily traten ein. Auch sie staunten nicht schlecht über den Raum. Nach und nach kamen alle, die auch im _Eberkopf_ gewesen waren und setzten sich auf Kissen auf den Boden.

Als endlich auch Zacharias Smith im Raum der Wünsche war, schloss ich ihn mit dem Schlüssel, der im Schlüsselloch steckte, ab und augenblicklich verschwand die Tür und wurde zu einer verspiegelten Wand. Alle verstummten plötzlich und sahen mich gespannt an.

»Also«, begann ich, »das hier ist der Raum, in dem wir nun Verteidigung lernen werden. Man nennt ihn den Raum der Wünsche. Er wird sich immer unserem Wunsch anpassen und ist für Umbridge oder Filch unauffindbar, also eigentlich wie geschaffen hierfür und anscheinend - ähm - findet ihr ihn ganz brauchbar.«

»Er ist fantastisch«, sagte Cho und einige murmelten zustimmend.

»Ziemlich irre«, sagte George. »Wir haben uns mal vor Filch hier versteckt, weißt du noch, Fred? Aber damals war es nur ein Besenschrank.«

»Hey, Hailey, was sind das für Dinger?«, fragte Dean und zeigte auf die Spickoskope und Feindgläser.

»Antiobskuranten«, sagte ich. »Im Grunde zeigen sie alle an, ob in der Nähe schwarze Magie oder Feinde sind, aber man kann sich nicht wirklich oft auf sie verlassen. Die können schnell ausgetrickst werden.« Während ich sprach, näherte ich mich dem Holztisch immer mehr und plötzlich, als ich unmittelbar vor ihm stand, drehten alle Obskuranten auf einmal völlig durch, rotierten, kreisten, leuchteten, summten vor sich hin, obwohl eigentlich nichts Schwarzmagisches, Verbotenes oder Gefährliches in ihrer Nähe war. Ich war nur etwas näher an sie herangetreten, aber an mir konnte ja nichts ihrer Suchkriterien sein. Kurz runzelte ich die Stirn, bevor ich mich wieder zu der Gruppe umdrehte und fuhr fort.

»Also gut, ich habe darüber nachgedacht, was wir als Erstes tun sollten und - ähm -« Ich sah eine erhobene Hand. »Ja, Hermine?«

»Also, ich finde, wir sollten einen Anführer wählen«, sagte Hermine.

»Hailey ist die Anführerin«, sagte Anthony Goldstein sofort.

»Ja, schon, aber ich denke, wir sollten richtig darüber abstimmen«, sagte Hermine. »Das macht das Ganze offiziell und verleiht ihr Autorität. Also, wer ist dafür, dass Hailey unsere Anführerin sein soll?« Alle hoben die Hand, selbst Smith, wenn auch etwas halbherzig.

»Ähm - okay, danke«, sagte ich während mein Gesicht zu glühen begann. »Und - was noch, Hermine?«

»Ich finde außerdem, dass wir uns einen Namen geben sollten«, sagte sie sachlich. »Das würde den Teamgeist und den Zusammenhalt unter uns fördern.«

»Wie wär's mit Anti-Umbridge-Liga?«, sagte Angelina hoffnungsvoll.

»Oder die Ministerium-geht-hopps-Gruppe?«, sagte Fred, woraufhin ich grinsen musste und ich schnell den Blick abwandte, dass er ja nicht merkte, dass ich mal wieder rot anlief.

»Ich würde meinen«, sagte Hermine, die Fred mit einem sträflichen Blick bedachte, »dass wir uns vielleicht einen Namen geben sollten, der nicht gleich allen verrät, was wir vorhaben, damit wir ihn auch gefahrlos außerhalb unserer Treffen verwenden können.«

»Die Defensiv-Allianz?«, schlug Hemani vor. »Abgekürzt DA, damit niemand weiß, wovon wir reden.«

»Ja, DA ist ja schon gut«, sagte Ginny. »Aber es sollte lieber für Dumbledore's Armee stehen, denn das ist doch die größte Angst, des Ministeriums, oder?« Ihr Vorschlag erntete zustimmendes Gemurmel und Gelächter.

»Also, sind alle für DA?«, fragte Hermine und zählte die erhobenen Hände. »Das ist die Mehrheit. Vorschlag angenommen.«

Sie pinnte das Pergament mit den Unterschriften an die Wand und schrieb in Großbuchstaben darüber:

DUMBLEDORE'S ARMEE

Danach unterstrich sie meinen Namen noch dick und fett und setzte sich dann wieder hin.

»Gut, dann fangen wir mal an«, sagte ich. »Ich dachte mir, dass wir als Erstes den _Expelliarmus_ übern sollten, ihr wisst ja, den Entwaffnungszauber. Der gehört zwar zu den simplen Grundlagen des Zauberns, aber ich fand ihn recht nütz-«

»Warte mal«, sagte Smith plötzlich und stand empört auf. »Ich glaube nicht, dass der _Expelliarmus_ uns gegen Du-weißt-schon-Wen nützen wird.« Ich hätte gerne die Augen verdreht, jedoch verschränkte ich die Arme einfach nur vor der Brust. Allerdings waren meine Arme immer noch nicht verarztet, als versteckte ich sie lieber schnell wieder unter meinem Umhang.

Leise hörte ich George zu Fred direkt neben mir flüstern: »Oh-oh, gleich brennt die Luft.«

»Wieso sollte er nicht nützlich sein?«, fragte ich trotzig. »Wenn du den Entwaffnungszauber gegen einen Gegner aussprichst, dann kann der wohl recht wenig gegen dich noch ausrichten, denn ich habe recht wenige Zauberer gesehen, die ohne Zauberstab zaubern können. Und außerdem hat er mir im Juni das Leben gerettet, als ich ihn gegen Lord Voldemort eingesetzt habe.« Einige zuckten beim Klang des Namens zusammen. Smith wollte etwas sagen, doch sein Mund klappte wieder zu. »Aber, wenn du meinst, du musst dich nicht damit abgeben, kannst du gerne gehen, Smith. Jeder hier kann gehen, wenn er will. Ich zwinge niemanden zu etwas.« Smith ließ sich wieder auf das Kissen sinken. Keiner der anderen machte Anstalten, zu gehen.

»Gut«, sagte ich etwas erhitzt. »Also, ich schlage vor, wir gehen in Zweierteams zusammen und üben.« Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, Anweisungen zu erteilen, aber zu sehen, dass sie befolgt wurde, war weitaus merkwürdiger. Schon hatten sich alle erhoben und teilten sich auf. Wie vorauszusehen blieb Neville ohne Partner.

»Du kannst mit mir machen, Neville«, sagte ich. »Also - ich zähle bis drei - eins - zwei - drei -« der Raum war erfüllt von Expelliarmus-Rufen, Zauberstäbe flogen kreuz und quer durch die Gegend, manchmal wurde statt einem Zauberstab ein Körper anvisiert und Leute wurden durch die Luft geschleudert; einige verpatzte Zauber trafen die Bücher oder die Antiobskuranten und ließen diese aus den Regal flattern.

Leider war ich etwas zu schnell für Neville, weswegen ich ihm oft seinen Zauberstab mit _Accio_ zurückholen musste.

Nach dem zehnten Mal erlöste ich ihn dann.

»Hör zu, Neville, kannst du ein paar Minuten abwechselnd mit Ron und Hermine üben? Dann kann ich rumgehen und schauen, wie die anderen zurechtkommen.«

Ich stellte mich in die Mitte des Raumes. Etwas Komisches ging mit Smith's Zauberstab vor sich. Immer, wenn er den Mund aufmachte, um Emily zu entwaffnen, flog ihm sein eigener Zauberstab aus der Hand, obwohl Emily keinen Mucks von sich gegen hatte. Lange musste ich jedoch nicht für die Ursache suchen: Fred und George standen in einigem Abstand von Smith und zielten abwechselnd auf seinen Rücken.

Da sie mich nicht bemerkt hatten, stellte ich mich mit verschränkten Armen, die Hermine mit einem schnellen Wink ihres Zauberstabs gereinigt und die Blutung gestoppt hatte, hinter die beiden und räusperte mich einmal vernehmlich.

Die beiden zuckten etwas zusammen, jedoch grinsten sie beide breit auf mich herunter, als sie sich zu mir umdrehten.

»Sorry, Hailey«, sagte George eilig.

»Aber der Mistkerl hat's nicht anders verdient, dass man ihn ein bisschen aus der Bahn wirft«, fügte Fred hinzu. Mein Magen machte augenblicklich einen fröhlichen Salto.

»Obwohl ich es auch gut finde, wenn dem Mal jemand die Meinung geigt, lasst es lieber«, sagte ich leise und dann etwas lauter: »Wir sind jetzt ein Team und wir müssen allen hier vertrauen.« Ich schenkte ihnen noch einen mahnenden Gesichtsausdruck und lief dann weiter durch die einzelnen Paare.

Als ich an Hermine, Ron und Neville vorbeikam, zog mich Hermine beiseite, sodass wir außer Schussweite von Zaubersprüchen waren.

»Hailey, ich hab hier noch was, was uns helfen könnte«, sagte sie leise und holte ein Bündel aus ihrer Umhangtasche. Darin befanden sich viele goldschimmernde Galleonen. »Das sind gefälschte Galleonen«, erklärte sie und holte eine raus. »Ich habe sie alle mit einem Proteuszauber belegt. Siehst du die Inschrift hier? Bei einer richtigen Galleone stehen dort eigentlich das Herstellungsdatum und die Nummer des Herstellerkobolds. Aber bei denen hier ist es anders. Sie sind veränderbar: Das heißt, wenn man die Innschrift an einer Galleone verändert, verändern sich auch alle anderen. Und die Galleone wird heiß, wenn man die Innschrift ändert. So kannst du die Trainingstermine ungestört von Umbridge preisgeben und alle Mitglieder werden es wissen, weil es auf ihrer Galleone steht.«

»Hermine, du bist die beste Person, die ich je getroffen habe«, sagte ich begeistert und nahm eine der Galleonen in Augenschein.

»Ich dachte mir nur, dass wir womöglich eine Art zum Kommunizieren brauchen werden und dann kam mir diese Idee.«

»Das erinnert mich irgendwie an die Dunklen Male der Todesser«, bemerkte ich.

»Ja, von denen hab ich das auch abgekupfert, in gewisser Weise«, sagte sie und errötete leicht. Es war gegen Hermine's Natur, etwas von jemand anderem abzukupfern oder abzuschreiben. Sie machte ihre Entscheidungen und ihr Handeln lieber selbst. Aber bei den Galleonen hatte sie sich wirklich selbst übertroffen.

»Abgekupfert oder nicht, du bist einfach großartig, Hermine«, sagte ich mit einem breiten Lächeln.

Seit ich wieder Hoffnung geschöpft hatte - wenn auch reichlich wenig-, konnte ich jetzt alles wieder optimistischer sehen. Alles war plötzlich nicht mal halb so schlimm, wie es vorher war. Durch die DA hatte ich ein Licht am Horizont aufgehen sehen. Diese Leute hier - mit Ausnahme von Smith vielleicht - glaubten mir, dass Voldemort zurück war, dass ich kein Todesser war und dass das Ministerium gequirlten Mist verzapfte. Man sollte es nicht glauben, aber es gab noch Hoffnung.

Und auch, als ich das Training beendete, die Proteus-Galleonen von Hermine verteilte und sie erklärte und die Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws und Gryffindors in kleinen Gruppen mit Hilfe der Karte des Rumtreibers aus dem Raum der Wünsche in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume entließ, hörte ich einige Komplimente von den anderen, wie gut der Unterricht gewesen war und wie viel sie sich daraus erhofften.

Es gab also noch einige wenige, die meine Hoffnung aufrecht erhielten.

Mal sehen, wie lange diese Hoffnung noch anhält!


	10. Sauer, wütend, fuchsteufelswild

_**Hier das nächste Kapitel von Hailey.  
Haut rein. C**_

Der Morgen des Slytherin-Gryffindor Quidditchspiels kam erschreckend schnell. Ich stand früh morgens auf, da ich ehrlich gesagt nicht noch einmal auf diese verdammte Tür in meinen Träumen zugehen wollte. Als ich aus dem Fenster sah, konnte ich einen leichten Flaum von Schnee auf den Ländereien erkennen. Es wurde Winter.

Ich machte mich gemeinsam mit Hermine früh fertig und lief mit ihr hinunter in die Große Halle, wo auf der linken Seite ein Meer aus Silber und Grün und auf der rechten Seite Rot und Gold war. Ich wurde überraschenderweise von Jubel empfangen, als ich mich mit Hermine an den Gryffindortisch setzte. Anscheinend vergaßen die Leute den Artikel im _Tagespropheten_ langsam. Oder es war einfach nur wegen des Spiels.

Ron kam kurz nach uns zum Frühstück, jedoch lief er nicht allein und von eigenem Antrieb heraus, sondern wurde von seinen Zimmergenossen Dean Thomas und Jason Swan zu uns geschleift.

»Was ist denn mit Ron los?«, fragte ich, als ich dessen Gesichtsausdruck sah: total angespannt, nervös und fast so, als ob er sich in den nächsten paar Sekunden einfach übergeben würde.

»Er ist so aufgeregt wegen dem Spiel«, sagte Dean wütend und drückte Ron auf den Platz neben mir. »Er will aus dem Team aussteigen.«

»Das geht nicht, Ron«, sagte ich, während Dean und Jason sich zu uns setzten. »Du musst jetzt erst mal was frühstücken und dann geht's dir bestimmt besser.«

»Hailey, ich kann das nicht!«, sagte er verzweifelt und starrte weiter vor sich hin. »Ich bin doch grottenschlecht. Wieso hat Angelina mich überhaupt in die Mannschaft gelassen.?«

»Weil du gut bist! Und stell dir nur mal Malfoy's Gesicht vor, wenn wir gewinnen. Der wird sich so was von grün ärgern, dass man ihn später nicht mehr von seinem Umhang unterscheiden kann.«

»Hailey?«, fragte plötzlich jemand, der sich uns gegenüber gesetzt hatte und nach wenigen Sekunden erkannte ich Lavender Brown, Parvati und Padma Patil und Emily Cameron.

»Was gibt's?«, fragte ich und sah misstrauisch jeweils zwischen den Vieren hin und her.

»Wir - ähm … haben uns gefragt, warum du eigentlich so oft Nachsitzen hast, in letzter Zeit«, sagte Emily vorsichtig.

»Ja, weil du immer vom Nachsitzen kommst, wenn wir DA haben«, fügte Lavender leise hinzu.

»Aber im Unterricht gibt dir doch eigentlich nie ein Lehrer Nachsitzen, oder?«, fragte Padma.

»Ähm - also … ich - hab so oft Nachsitzen, weil …«, druckste ich rum, doch auf einmal mischte sich jemand anderes in unser Gespräch ein, der einige Plätze von uns entfernt saß und das Gespräch mit angehört hatte.

»Na, Potter? Kommste in Erklärungsnot?«, fragte Deverill und grinste mich feixend an. »Soll ich vielleicht deinen lieben Freundinnen erzählen, warum du so oft Nachsitzen hast?«

»Halt dich da raus, Deverill«, sagte ich drohend und warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu, bevor ich mich wieder den Mädchen zuwandte, doch er hörte überhaupt nicht auf meine Worte.

»Warum denn?«, fragte er. »Sie haben doch alle die Wahrheit verdient, wenn sie schon so höflich fragen, nicht?«

»Ich sagte, du sollst dich da raushalten«, sagte ich geladen. Wenn ich jetzt nicht aufpasste, dann war wirklich alles zu spät. Ich kannte Deverill zwar nicht allzu gut, jedoch wusste ich eines von ihm: Er hatte manchmal wahnwitzige Einfälle, die meiner Wenigkeit dann früher oder später den Hals brechen konnten. Und außerdem war ich heute Morgen auch etwas nervös wegen des Spieles und Deverill machte diese Nervosität nicht gerade besser.

Hermine neben mir rutschte unruhig auf ihrem Sitz herum, da sie merkte, dass sich ein hitziger Streit näherte und dieser bei mir meistens nicht gut ausging.

»Ich habe gedacht, dass du zu deinen Entscheidungen stehst, warum tust du es dann jetzt nicht?«, fragte Deverill weiter. »Sollen doch alle erfahren, dass du -«

»Halt endlich die Klappe!«, rief ich erhitzt und sprang von meinem Sitz auf, während ich ihn bitterböse anfunkelte. Anscheinend hatte er genau darauf gewartet, denn auf einmal breitete sich ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus, als alle Augen der Großen Halle auf mir lagen und schon wieder kam ich mir wie einer Meute ausgeliefert vor. Doch an Schamesröte war jetzt nicht zu denken, da die Wut auf Deverill alles in den Hintergrund stellte. Er musste immer alles kaputt machen. Dieser Vollidiot hatte bis jetzt zwar noch - fast - keinem von meinem Angebot für Umbridge erzählt, aber jetzt reichte es einfach. Wieso musste er mich denn immer wieder provozieren. Hatte ihm meine Ohrfeige von vor ein paar Wochen denn nicht gereicht?

Deverill's selbstgefälliges Grinsen brannte sich beinah in mein Gehirn und schäumte dort die Wut noch einmal auf.

»Da hat jemand seine Tage«, sang Deverill in einem kindlichen Singsang-Ton und die Wutröte in meinem Gesicht hätte der von Onkel Vernon wohl nie mehr gleichen können.

»Was zum Teufel willst du, Deverill?«, knurrte ich und wäre ihm am liebsten sofort ins Gesicht gesprungen, mit ausgefahrenen Krallen und einem gefährlichen Fauchgeräusch, das dem von Mrs Norris wohl sehr ähneln würde. Es hätte mich nicht gewundert, wenn meine Augen Blitze schießen könnten. In der Halle war alles ruhig, alles lauschte unserem Wortgefecht.

»Ich will, dass du uns allen endlich die Wahrheit erzählst«, sagte er nun wieder etwas ernster. »Vielleicht würden sich dann auch einige so verhalten, wie ich. Das, was du tust, ist nämlich totaler Schwachsinn.«

»Hailey, von was redet er?«, fragte nun Lavender, die verwirrt zwischen mir und Deverill hin und her sah. Doch ich funkelte ihn immer noch mit bösen Blicken an, nicht darauf erpicht, Lavender eine Antwort zu geben.

»Willst du es ihr erzählen, oder soll ich es tun?«, fragte Deverill schadenfroh. Ich wusste genau, dass es nun nichts mehr brachte, es zu leugnen. Die gesamte Große Halle hörte uns zu, einige Lehrer inbegriffen, Flucht war aus Prinzip gestrichen und eine andere Alternative fiel mir auf die Schnelle nicht ein. Außer Schweigen, was ich dann auch tat.

Jedoch sprang Deverill gleich für mich ein.

»Habt ihr euch nicht schon die ganze Zeit gefragt, warum niemand mehr Nachsitzen bekommt?«, fragte er an die ganze Große Halle gewandt und stand nun ebenfalls von seinem Sitzplatz auf. »Und warum nur die herzensgute Hailey Potter zu Umbridge gehen muss? Tja, also -«

»Deverill!«, knurrte ich warnend, doch er ließ sich nicht aufhalten.

»- unsere liebe Ms Potter ist einfach zu Umbridge gegangen und hat ihr gesagt, dass nur noch sie das Nachsitzen übernehmen wird. Anscheinend hat sie noch nicht genug Narben, die sie dann stolz herumzeigen kann.« Hatte das etwa gerade so geklungen, als ob er sagen wollte, dass ich das alles aus Ruhmsucht tat? Dass ich scharf auf neue Narben war, die mich als Querdenker markierten?

Ich sah mich in der Großen Halle um. Alle sahen mich geschockt oder die Slytherins auch schadenfroh an. Doch mich interessierte das nun recht wenig, da ich eher auf Deverill losgehen wollte.

»Das ist echt erbärmlich«, sagte ich diesem nun mit bösem Blick, jedoch mit versucht ruhiger Stimme. »Du denkst wirklich, dass ich das alles nur mache, damit ich mehr Ruhm bekomme? Du denkst wirklich, dass ich diese Narben gerne trage? Tja, tut mir leid, wenn du so denkst, aber, wenn es dir lieber ist, dann kannst ja _du_ nächstes Mal gegen Voldemort kämpfen, wenn er versucht, einen von uns zu töten. Mal sehen, wie du da rauskommen willst, oder ob du das überhaupt überlebst.« Ohne irgendjemandem noch einmal einen Blick zu zu werfen, verließ ich die Große Halle unter einem mysteriösen Getuschel, das ich sogar noch hören konnte, als ich das Schloss verließ und zum Quidditchfeld lief. Die Wut, die ich im Magen spürte, würde für das kommende Spiel wohl nicht gut werden. Slytherin spielte so oder so schon unfair genug und manche Spiele waren schon mal wegen Brutalität verschoben worden, da musste Gryffindor nicht auch noch kontern.

Schweigend zog ich mich in der Kabine um, während meine Teamkollegen nun auch alle kamen, um sich auf das Spiel vorzubereiten. Keiner wechselte mit mir ein Wort, weder während ich mich mit Angelina, Katie und Alicia umzog, noch als wir gemeinsam mit den Jungs in dem kleinen Raum vor dem Feld warteten. Man konnte die Zuschauer hören, wie sie auf den Rängen miteinander redeten, oder auch Jubelrufe ausstießen. Von der gegnerischen Seite konnte ich leise Gesang hören, verstand die Worte jedoch nicht. Ron's Nervosität nahm anscheinend auch nicht ab, da er hinter mir zu zittern begonnen hatte.

»Okay, Leute, Konzentration ist gefragt«, sagte Angelina abschließend, kurz bevor sich die Tür öffnete und wir unter Jubel beziehungsweise Buhrufen hinaus aufs Feld liefen. Ich warf einen kurzen Blick in den Himmel; er war mit ungefährlichen, flauschigen Wolken bedeckt, also perfekte Voraussetzungen.

»Kapitäne, gebt euch die Hand«, sagte Madam Hooch. Angelina's Hand wurde kurz vom Ersatzkapitän der Slytherins Adrian Pucey - sie hatten Montague immer noch nicht gefunden - zerquetscht und schon ging es in die Luft. Ron flitzte davon zu den Torringen, während ich mich immer weiter in die Lüfte schwang und begann, Kreise über dem Feld zu fliegen, auf der Suche nach dem goldenen Schimmer des Schnatzes. Malfoy tat es mir gleich, während Lee's Stimme im Stadion ertönte.

»Und das ist Johnson - Johnson mit dem Quaffel, was für eine Spielerin ist dieses Mädchen, ich sag das schon seit Jahren, aber sie will immer noch nicht mit mir ausgehen -«

»JORDAN!«, schrie Professor McGonagall.

»- nur 'ne Spaßnachricht, Professor, ist doch ganz interessant -« Dass das Quidditchspiel noch genauso war, wie vorher - mit Lee's großartigen Kommentaren und McGonagall's Ermahnungen - machte mich ganz plötzlich etwas glücklicher und ich flog gleich etwas schneller.

»Na, Sündenbock, alles klar?«, rief mir Malfoy plötzlich zu, als wir aneinander vorbeiflogen und grinste mich hämisch an.

»Halt die Klappe, Malfoy, ich habe es für das größere Wohl getan!«, rief ich ihm wütend zu.

»Den Satz kenn' ich von irgendwoher«, meinte er grinsend und flog weiter. Kurz runzelte ich die Stirn über diese Aussage, bevor ich wieder meine Kreise zog und Lee's Kommentaren lauschte.

»- und Johnson ist unter Warrington durch, hat Urquhart stehen lassen, sie - autsch - hat einen Klatscher von Crabbe von hinten abgekriegt … Urquhart fängt den Quaffel, fliegt zurück übers Feld und - hübscher Klatscher war das jetzt von George Weasley, Klatscher an den Kopf von Urquhart, der lässt den Quaffel fallen, Katie Bell fängt ihn, Katie Bell aus Gryffindor gibt einen Rückpass zu Alicia Spinnet und Spinnet ist auf und davon, saust an Pucey vorbei, weicht einem Klatscher aus - war knapp, Alicia - und die Leute lieben das, hören wir ihnen mal zu; was singen die denn?«

Und als Lee innehielt, um zu lauschen, drang der Gesang glasklar und überdeutlich aus dem grünsilbernen Slytherinmeer heraus:

»_Weasley fängt doch nie ein Ding,_

_Schützt doch keinen einz'gen Ring,_

_So singen wir von Slytherin:_

_Weasley ist unser King!_

_Weasley ist dumm wie'n Plumpudding,_

_Lässt jeden Quaffel durch den Ring,_

_Weasley sorgt für unsern Gewinn,_

_Weasley ist unser King._«

»- und Alicia gibt zurück an Angelina«, rief Lee jetzt lauter, um anscheinend den Gesang zu übertönen. Erschrocken und gleichzeitig noch wütender sah ich zu Ron herüber, der unbeholfen vor seinen Torringen hin und her hüpfte und seine Ohren die Farbe von hochroten Tomaten angenommen hatten. Die Slytherins hatten anscheinend auf die feige Methode gebaut, dass sie Ron mit diesem Lied nervös machen könnten. Was anscheinend auch hervorragend klappte, da Ron's Ohren wie die Blinker eines Autos zu mir herüberstrahlten. »Komm schon, Angelina! Sieht aus, als wär sie frei vor dem Hüter! SIE SCHIESST - SIE - aaah!« Miles Bletchley, der Hüter der Slytherins, hatte den Schuss abgewehrt und warf den Quaffel zu Pucey, der damit im Zickzack zwischen Katie und Angelina davonraste. Der Slytheringesang war nun noch lauter.

»_Weasley ist unser King,_

_Weasley ist unser King,_

_lässt jeden Quaffel durch den Ring,_

_Weasley ist unser King._«

Ich gab kurz die Suche nach dem Schnatz auf und drehte meinen Besen zu Ron, der einsam vor seinen Ringen schwebte, während der massige Pucey auf ihn zuraste.

»Und das ist Pucey mit dem Quaffel, Pucey auf dem Weg zum Tor, außer Reichweite der Klatscher, hat nur noch den Hüter vor sich -«

Der Gesang schwoll noch mehr an.

»_Weasley fängt doch nie ein Ding!_

_Schützt ja keinen einz'gen Ring!_«

»- das ist nun die erste Bewährprobe für den neuen Hüter der Gryffindors Ron Weasley, Bruder der Treiber Fred und George und viel versprechendes neues Talent in der Mannschaft - komm schon, Ron!« Doch die Freudenschreie aus den Slytherinrängen und das enttäuschte Stöhnen der Gryffindors waren selbstsprechend: Ron war hektisch in die Tiefe gestürzt, die Arme weit ausgebreitet und der Quaffel war geradewegs hindurch in Ron's Mittelring geschossen.

»Tor für Slytherin«, drang Lee's Stimme durch die Rufe der Menge, »also steht's zehn zu null für Slytherin - einfach Pech, Ron!«

Die Slytherins sangen noch lauter:

»_WEASLEY IST DUMM WIE'N PLUMPUDDING!_

_LÄSST JEDEN QUAFFEL DURCH DEN RING!_«

»- und Gryffindor jetzt wieder im Ballbesitz und Katie Bell prescht übers Feld -«, rief Lee trotzig, doch der Gesang war jetzt so ohrenbetäubend laut, dass er sich kaum noch Gehör verschaffen konnte.

»_WEASLEY SORGT FÜR UNSERN GEWINN!_

_WEASLEY IST UNSER KING!_«

»Hailey, _MACH HINNE_!«, rief Angelina, als sie an mir vorbeischoss, und ich bemerkte, dass ich minutenlang in der Luft geschwebt und das Spiel verfolgt hatte, ohne auch nur einen Gedanken an den Schnatz zu verschwenden.

Entsetzt schraubte ich mich hoch und zog weiter meine Kreise, ohne auch nur den kleinsten Schimmer zu sehen. Malfoy zog genauso Kreise durchs Stadion, behielt mich jedoch immer wieder im Auge. Anscheinend war er sich sicher, dass ich den Schnatz zuerst entdecken würde.

Als er knapp an mir vorbeiflog - und ich ihn leise »Weasley ist unser King« mitsingen hörte - fiel mir plötzlich ein Manöver ein, dass mir Viktor Krum letztes Jahr beigebracht hatte. Hermine und er hatten etwas wie eine Beziehung gehabt und irgendwie hatte ich mich eben mit ihm angefreundet. Wir hatten natürlich auch viel über Quidditch geredet und irgendwann hatte er mir den Wronski-Bluff beigebracht. Ein extrem gefährliches, jedoch nicht minder effektives Manöver, das ich perfekt beherrschte.

Und sofort erhaschte ich meine Chance, als Malfoy direkt neben mir flog: Abrupt senkte ich meinen Besenstiel, sodass mein Besen steil nach unten zeigte und machte einen senkrechten Sturzflug. So, wie ich es mir erhofft hatte, folgte mir Malfoy nur weniger Sekunden später. Ein diabolisches Grinsen stahl sich auf mein Gesicht, als ich dem Boden immer näher kam und der Wind an meinen Haaren zog.

»- der Schnatz wurde gesehen! Der Schnatz wurde gesehen!«, verkündete Lee lautstark durch das magische Mikro und plötzlich sahen alle auf Malfoy und mich. Sehr gut, dann hatte ich ja noch Zuschauer, und direkt dort, wo ich hinsteuerte, waren die Slytherinränge, die nun aufgehört hatten zu singen. Sie würden direkt sehen, was ich mit ihrem Sucher anstellte. Hautnah!

Selbst als der Boden nur noch wenige Meter von mir entfernt war und ich immer noch auf ihn in einem senkrechten Sturzflug zuraste, zog ich meinen Besen nicht hoch.

Dass Malfoy noch nicht kapiert hatte, dass der Schnatz überhaupt nicht vor uns war, machte mir mal wieder klar, wie unsäglich dumm er eigentlich war.

Er tauchte plötzlich neben mir auf und meine Chance konnte wohl nicht besser sein, also zog ich vielleicht einen Meter über dem Boden hoch. Wie eine Bekloppte riss ich den Besenstiel hoch und flog mit einem Affenzahn wieder nach oben. Malfoy hatte damit nicht gerechnet, hatte gedacht, dass der Schnatz kurz vor uns war, und war mit einem markerschütternden Knacken auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen.

Mit einem triumphierenden Lachen, das von dem Gejohle und dem begeisterten Rufen der Gryffindors begleitet wurde, flog ich einige kurze Runden im Stadion und blieb weit von dem Häufchen Malfoy entfernt und weit oben stehen, um mir mein Werk anzusehen.

Das Stadion tobte, als sie sahen, wie sehr es Malfoy erwischt hatte, und lachte über die Slytherins, die nun empörte und geschockte Rufe von sich gaben.

»Ha! Friss Staub, du eingebil-«

»_JORDAN, EIN WORT MEHR UND ICH LASSE SIE VON DER SCHULE WERFEN!_« Die Ansage war klar und deutlich, jedoch ließ Lee es sich nicht nehmen leise nebenbei weiterzujubeln, dass das erste Sahne gewesen war.

Doch lange konnte ich meinen Sieg nicht auskosten, da Madam Hooch auf mich zugeschossen kam.

»Potter, was sollte das?«, kreischte sie wütend und mit hochrotem Kopf, als sie kurz vor mir stehen blieb.

»'N Eins-A Wronski-Bluff«, antwortete ich lässig und ließ mich auf meinem Besen etwas zurückfallen, sodass es etwas bequemer war und ich sie triumphierend anlächeln konnte.

»Ein Wronski-Bluff?«, kreischte sie, während die Gryffindors immer noch johlten und klatschten. »Sind Sie noch ganz bei Sinnen? Ein solches Manöver ist nur in der Profiliga erlaubt!«

»Ich wüsste nicht, warum es hier verboten wäre«, sagte ich. »Wir dürfen doch Manöver aus der Profiliga verwenden. Dadurch werden wir doch auch nur so gut wie die Profis.« Hooch schnaubte einmal kurz verächtlich und blies dann lautstark in ihre Pfeife, sodass alle im Stadion verstummten und es mir beinah die Ohren wegpustete.

»Strafstoß für Slytherin wegen Gefährdung eines Spielers!«, rief sie und augenblicklich brach ein wütender Tumult der Gryffindors aus. Schon wollte sie weiterfliegen, um das Spiel weitergehen zu lassen.

»_Was?_«, kreischte ich fuchsteufelswild und flog ihr hinterher. Blitzschnell schob ich mich vor sie, sodass ich ihr den Weg versperrte und sie stehen bleiben musste. »Die Slytherins spielen schon das ganze Spiel durch unfair, ihr dämliches Lied macht uns alle noch viel aggressiver und Sie geben _mir_ eine Strafe für ein genormtes Manöver?«

»So sind die Regeln, Potter«, antwortete sie grimmig.

»Das können Sie doch nicht machen!«, kreischte ich. »Das ist komplett beschi-«

»Hüten Sie ihre Zunge, Potter, das war komplett unsportlich von Ihnen«, entgegnete sie.

»Unsportlich? _Unsportlich!?_ Ich war sportlicher, als das gesamte Slytherinteam zusammen und das nennen Sie unsportlich? Sind Sie noch ganz dicht?« Noch einmal pfiff Hooch in ihre Pfeife und rief dann ins Stadion hinein: »Zwei weitere Strafstöße für Slytherin wegen Beleidigung des Schiedsrichters.« Grimmig blickend flog sie weiter und ließ mich nur kochend vor Wut zurück.

»_Was?_«, kreischte ich wieder über die beleidigenden Rufe der Gryffindors gegen Hooch hinweg und wollte schon wieder auf sie losgehen, doch es würde wohl wirklich wenig bringen, also entschied ich mich lieber dazu, zu Ron zu fliegen, der nun, angesichts der drei Strafstöße sichtlich unter Druck stand.

»Keine Sorge, Ron«, rief ich ihm zu, als ich vor den Toren stehen blieb. »Das schaffst du! Da bin ich mir sicher! Aber das war einfach notwendig.«

»Notwendig?«, rief er mir wütend zu, wenn nicht sogar genauso wütend, wie ich. »Daran war nichts notwendig! Du hättest das Spiel genauso weitergehen lassen sollen! Wegen dir muss ich jetzt diese Strafstöße halten. Vielen Dank auch, bist 'ne tolle Freundin.« Empört über seine Worte keifte ich sofort wieder zurück, während ich ihn stinksauer anfunkelte.

»Wie bitte? Hast du sie noch alle? Drehen jetzt etwa alle durch?«

»Vielleicht solltest du den Fehler mal zur Abwechslung bei dir suchen«, rief er mit hochroten Ohren.

»Du kannst mich mal, Ron!«, kreischte ich. Was bildete der sich denn eigentlich ein? Dachte er etwa, dass ich das aus Spaß gemacht hatte, nur um ihm eins reinzuwürgen?

Ich wendete aggressiv und flog dann sofort weg, sodass ich mich nicht noch vergaß. Als ich begann, wieder meine Kreise über dem Stadion zu ziehen, sah ich, wie Malfoy mit Hilfe von seinen Teamkollegen vom Boden gekratzt wurde. Fast feuerspeiend vor Wut hielt er sich die blutende Nase und sah zu mir hoch.

»Der Schnösel steht doch tatsächlich noch mal auf«, grummelte ich verwundert vor mich hin, als er unter Protest seines Team wirklich noch mal auf den Besen stieg, während er noch stark aus der Nase blutete. Das Spiel ging nach wenigen Minuten, in denen sich alle wieder auf ihrem Platz eingefunden hatten, weiter.

Abwechselnd warfen die drei Jäger der Slytherins auf das Tor und trafen auch dreimal.

Verärgert über mich selbst, Hooch und eigentlich die ganze Welt flog ich starr weiter, suchte nach dem Schnatz und nach einer halben Stunde stand es bereits sechzig zu null und ich bekam fast das panische Verlangen, den goldenen Schimmer einfach nur zu sehen.

Dann kam endlich die kleine Erlösung durch Angelina und es stand sechzig zu zehn.

Jedoch antworteten die Slytherins sofort mit »Weasley ist unser King«.

Ich zog weiter Kreise, beobachtete den aus der Nase blutenden Malfoy und plötzlich passierte es: Malfoy entdeckte den goldenen Schimmer am anderen Ende des Stadions und preschte los, ich reagierte eine Millisekunde später und raste ihm hinterher.

Jedoch wurde meine Jagd nach dem Schnatz kurz unterbrochen, da Malfoy zwischen Crabbe und Goyle hindruchflog, die beide gleichzeitig die beiden Klatscher auf mich abfeuerten und ich nur knapp ausweichen konnte, indem ich mich kräftig von meinem Feuerblitz abstieß und einen Sprung wagte. Der Feuerblitz blieb so lange in der Luft stehen, bis die Klatscher unter mir hindurchgesaust und ich aus meinem Sprung wieder auf meinem Besen gelandet war. Und sofort preschte ich weiter hinter Malfoy her.

»Was ein Ausweichmanöver von Hailey Potter, der Gryffindor-Sucherin, die einem Doppelklatscher mit einem Sprung von ihrem Besen ausweicht«, rief Lee begeistert über die singenden Slytherins. »Ich glaube, der Schnatz ist jetzt wirklich gesichtet worden.« Nun hatte ich Malfoy erreicht, der schon die Hand nach dem kleinen goldenen Schnatz ausstreckte … auch ich streckte meinen Arm aus, raste an die Seite von Malfoy, der ins Leere griff …

Nach zwei mir unendlich lang vorkommenden Sekunden war es vorbei - meine Finger schlossen sich um den kleinen Ball - Malfoy's Fingernägel kratzen vergebens über meinen Handrücken - ich zog meinen Besen nach oben, flog höher und höher, sodass ich in der Mitte des Feldes schwebte, den goldenen Ball fest in der Hand, und das Gryffindor-Publikum schrie vor Begeisterung …

»Hailey Potter hat den Schnatz«, brüllte Lee. »GRYFFINDOR HAT GEWONNEN!« Wir hatten gewonnen, es war egal, dass Ron sich diese Tore eingefangen hatte, niemand würde mehr davon reden, denn Gryffindor hatte gewonnen -

**_ WAMM!_**

Ein Klatscher traf mich mitten ins Kreuz und ich flog vornüber vom Besen. Da ich so hoch geflogen war, war eine weite Tiefe unter mir und der harte, gefrorene Boden kam immer näher.

»Fangt sie auf! FANGT SIE AUF!«, schrie Lee durch das Mikro. Ich sah einige Körper an mir vorbeifliegen, Schreckensrufe waren zu hören, während der Boden immer näher kam und der Wind in meinen Ohren pfiff.

Ich stieß einen Schrei aus und schloss die Augen, wartete auf den endgültigen, tödlichen Aufprall, doch er kam nicht.

Einige Meter über dem Boden spürte ich plötzlich, wie sich mein Umhang um meinen Hals zuzog und wie ich im Flug abgebremst wurde, jedoch so ruckartig und plötzlich, dass ich verzweifelt nach Luft schnappte und mit den Füßen in der Luft strampelte.

»Nimm meine Hand, Hailey!, rief einer der Zwillinge mir zu und streckte mir seine handschuhbedeckte Hand hin. Aus Reflex ergriff ich sie, immer noch nach Luft ringend, da mir mein eigener Umhang die Luft abschnürte, mir jedoch auch gleichzeitig das Leben rettete. Ich wurde auf einen Besen gezogen und klammerte mich an die Person, die diesen flog. Nach wenigen Sekunden konnte ich erkennen, dass es George war; Fred war derjenige gewesen, der mich am Umhang in der Luft abgefangen hatte. Dieser wurde nun losgelassen, sodass ich wieder Luft bekam.

»Halt dich fest«, rief George mir zu, was ich so oder so schon längst tat, und langsam landeten wir. Ich zitterte am ganzen Körper, als ich mich erst langsam von George Rücken entfernte und abstieg.

»Alles okay bei dir?«, fragte er mich. Zittrig und etwas unsicher nickte ich kurz. Zur Sicherheit stützte er mich noch am Arm, als unsere Teamkollegen bei uns landeten.

»Geht's dir gut, Hailey?«, fragte Katie sofort.

»Mi-mir geht's gut, danke«, sagte ich und sah, wie Madam Hooch hoch oben in der Luft mit einem der Slytherinspieler schimpfte.

»Es war Crabbe, der gemeine Hund«, sagte Angelina zornig, »der hat den Klatscher genau in dem Moment auf dich geschleudert, als er sah, dass du den Schnatz hast - aber wir haben gewonnen, Hailey, wir haben gewonnen!« Angelina's Jubel wurde von einem verächtlichen Schnauben hinter mir unterbrochen und als ich mich umdrehte, sah ich Malfoy, der in der Nähe gelandet war und ein höhnisches Grinsen aufgesetzt hatte. Das wurde jedoch etwas durch seine immer noch blutende Nase etwas geschwächt.

»Hast Weasley den Hals gerettet, was, Potter?«, sagte er gehässig. »Ich hab noch keinen miserableren Hüter gesehen … aber er ist ja auch _dumm, wie'n Plumpudding _… hat dir mein Lied gefallen, Potter?«

Ich antwortete nicht, sondern kehrte ihm nur den Rücken zu und nahm die Glückwünsche meiner Mannschaftskameraden entgegen. Alle standen um mich herum, jubelten mit dem Gryffindor-Publikum, stießen Fäuste siegesreich in die Luft, ließen den Wronski-Bluff Revue passieren.

Na ja, alle bis auf Ron. Der landete nahe den Torringen und trottete anscheinend alleine in Richtung Umkleideräume.

»Wir wollten eigentlich noch ein paar Verse schreiben!«, rief Malfoy, während Katie und Alicia mir um den Hals fielen. »Aber wir haben keinen Reim auf _fett_ und _hässlich_ gefunden - wir wollten was über seine Mutter singen, weißt du -«

»Dem sind eben die Trauben zu sauer«, sagte Angelina und hielt Fred auf, der anscheinend schon den Versuch unternehmen wollte, auf Malfoy loszugehen.

»- und _nichtsnutziger Verlierer_ konnten wir auch nicht einbauen für seinen Vater, verstehst du -«

Angelina zerrte weiter an Fred's Arm, da er nicht nachgeben wollte.

»Lass ihn!«, sagte sie. »Lass ihn, Fred, lass ihn schreien, der ist nur beleidigt, weil er verloren hat, der aufgeblasene, kleine -«

»- aber du magst die Weasleys, nicht wahr, Potter?«, höhnte Malfoy weiter, »verbringst deine Ferien und so bei denen, stimmt's? Ich verstehe nicht, wie du den Gestank dort aushalten kannst, aber ich vermute mal, wenn du bei Muggeln aufgewachsen bist, riecht sogar die Bruchbude der Weasleys noch ganz erträglich -«

»Nein, George nicht!«, rief ich und stemmte mich mit aller Kraft gegen George's Brust, als der versuchte auf Malfoy loszugehen. Angelina, Katie und Alicia hatten derweil Mühe, Fred zurückzuhalten. Verzweifelt sah ich mich nach Madam Hooch um, die immer noch mit Crabbe beschäftigt war.

»George, tu's nicht!«, sagte ich angestrengt und drückte weiter mit meinem ganzen Gewicht gegen ihn, um ihn vor Schlimmerem zu bewahren. »HOOCH!«, keifte ich zu ihr hoch, doch sie hörte es nicht.

»Oder vielleicht«, sagte Malfoy, »vielleicht, weißt du noch, wie das Haus von deiner Schlammblutmutter gestunken hat, Potter, und der Saustall bei den Weasleys erinnert dich daran -«

»Halt's Maul, Malfoy! Halt endlich dein dreckiges Maul!«, rief ich aufgebracht und merkte gar nicht, wie ich nicht mehr gegen George's Brust drückte. Nun stürmte ich selbst auf Malfoy zu, rasend vor Wut, ohne die Zeit meinen Zauberstab zu zücken. Ich holte einfach mit der Faust, in der ich noch den Schnatz hatte, aus und rammte sie direkt auf Malfoy's Kiefer. George hatte ebenfalls die Initiative ergriffen, jedoch war es bei ihm nicht nur ein Schlag. Er drosch auf Malfoy ein, jeden einzelnen Zentimeter. Und auch ich beteiligte mich. Als Mädchen hatte ich zwar nicht wirklich viel Kraft, jedoch wusste ich, wo es richtig weh tat.

»Hailey! HAILEY, GEORGE! NEIN!«

Mädchenstimmen kreischten, Malfoy schrie vor Schmerz, George fluchte lauthals, ein Pfiff gellte und die Menge ringsherum brüllte, jedoch scherte ich mich nicht darum. Ich war gerade so wütend, so rasend vor Wut, dass ich erst aufhörte, auf Malfoy einzutreten, als jemand »_Impedimenta!_« rief und die Kraft des Fluches mich nach hinten warf.

»Was tun Sie da?«, schrie Madam Hooch, da sie sich anscheinend von Crabbe hatte loseisen können, als ich mich aufrappelte. Sie war es anscheinend auch gewesen, die den Lähmzauber auf mich abgefeuert hatte. Malfoy krümmte sich auf dem Boden, er wimmerte und stöhnte und hatte eine Platzwunde am Kopf. Vorhin hatte ich gehört, wie es knackte, als ich wieder auf ihn eingetreten hatte, vielleicht hatte ich ja auch noch einmal seine Nase erwischt. George schnaufte schwer und hatte eine geschwollene Lippe. Fred wurde immer noch von den drei Jägerinnen in Schach gehalten, und Crabbe gackerte im Hintergrund. »Ein solch unsportliches Verhalten habe ich ja noch nie gesehen! Zurück ins Schloss, Sie beide, und schnurstracks ins Büro ihrer Hauslehrerin! Marsch! _Sofort!_«

George und ich marschierten keuchend und kein Wort wechselnd vom Feld. Das Brüllen und Johlen der Menge verklangen, als wir die Eingangshalle erreichten und zu Professor McGonagall's Büro gingen.

Kaum hatten wir die Tür der Büros erreicht, da kam sie auch schon den Korridor hinter uns entlanggeschritten. Den Gryffindorschal, den sie trug, riss sie sich vom Hals, während sie auf die Tür zeigte und wütend sagte: »Rein da!«

George und ich gingen hinein, McGonagall trat bebend vor Zorn hinter den Schreibtisch und sah uns wütend an. Den Schal warf sie neben sich auf den Boden.

»_Nun?_«, sagte sie. »Ich habe noch nie so einen blamierenden Auftritt erlebt. Was bei Merlin's Bart hat Sie dabei geritten?«

»Malfoy hat uns provoziert«, sagte George steif.

»_Sie provoziert?_«, rief sie und schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch. »Er hat nun mal verloren, oder? Natürlich wollte er sie provozieren! Aber was um alles in der Welt kann er gesagt haben, dass gerechtfer-«

»Er hat meine Eltern beleidigt«, knurrte George. »Und hat Hailey's Mutter ein _Schla _… Sie-wissen-schon-Was genannt!«

»Aber anstatt es Madam Hooch zu überlassen, die Sache zu regeln, haben Sie einfach entschieden, ein Muggelduell daraus zu machen? Von Ihnen hätte ich wirklich nichts anderes erwartet, Mr Weasley, aber, dass sich ein Mädchen auch noch da hineinstürzt, hätte ich nie gedacht, Ms Potter. Eine kluge Hexe, wie Sie -«

»_Chrm, chrm!_«

George und ich wirbelten herum. Dolores Umbridge stand da in einem pinken Kostüm und einem grünsilbernen Schal, deren Farben sich widerlich bissen. Sie lächelte genau auf die Art, die bevorstehendes Unheil ankündigte.

»Kann ich Ihnen helfen, Professor McGonagall?«, fragte Umbridge in ihrem Süßholzraspelton.

Das Blut schoss in McGonagall's Gesicht.

»Nicht nötig, Dolores, ich weiß, wie ich mit meinen Schülern umzugehen habe«, sagte McGonagall und wandte sich dann wieder an George und mich, doch schon als sie den Mund öffnete, unterbrach Umbridge sie mit einem weiteren _Chrm, chrm_.

»_Ja?_«, fragte McGonagall gereizt.

»Ich denke, was der Ausbildungserlass Nummer fünfundzwanzig besagt, haben Sie wohl vergessen, Minerva«, sagte Umbridge. »Darin heißt es ausdrücklich, dass einzig die Großinquisitorin von Hogwarts - das bin ich - die Befugnis hat, den Schülern ihre Strafen aufzubürden. Und ich denke, dass Ms Potter den morgigen Tag wohl nicht mit Freizeit, sondern in meinem Büro beim Nachsitzen verbringen wird.«

»Und was ist mit Mr Weasley?«, fragte McGonagall. »Nicht nur Ms Potter hat eine Strafe verdient.«

»Ach, Sie wissen noch gar nichts davon, Minerva?«

»Ich soll _wovon_ noch nicht wissen?« Und dann gab Umbridge meine ach so tollkühne Aufopferungsgeschichte zum Besten. George neben mir warf mir immer wieder komische Blicke zu, die beinah schrien, dass er mir das nie zugetraut hätte.

»Aber … aber … das ist doch … nicht möglich!«, sagte McGonagall, nachdem Umbridge geendet hatte.

»Oh doch, das ist es. Deswegen wird Ms Potter wohl den morgigen Tag bei mir verbringen. Aber Sie haben natürlich völlig Recht. In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass Mr Weasley ebenso Schuld an den Verletzungen des jungen Mr Malfoys hat, würde ich noch hinzufügen, dass wir diesen beiden verbieten müssen, jemals wieder Quidditch zu spielen.«

»Verbieten?«, fragte ich und meine Stimme klang seltsam brüchig. »Dass wir je wieder spielen?«

»Ja, Ms Potter, ich denke, ein lebenslanges Spielverbot wird das Problem lösen«, sagte Umbridge und ihr Lächeln wurde noch breiter, als sie den entsetzten Blick zwischen George und mir sah. »Für Sie _und_ Mr Weasley, und ich denke, um sicherzugehen, muss auch dem Zwillingsbruder dieses jungen Mannes Einhalt geboten werden. Wenn seine Mannschaftskameradinnen ihn nicht zurückgehalten hätten, dann hätte er Mr Malfoy sicherlich ebenfalls angegriffen. Natürlich beschlagnahme ich Ihre Besen und verwahre sie sicher in meinem Büro, aber ich bin nicht ungerecht: der Rest der Mannschaft darf weiterspielen; bei ihnen habe ich keine Anzeichen von Gewalt entdecken können. Nun, einen schönen Tag noch.« Und so ging sie mit einem breiten Grinsen aus dem Büro und hinterließ ein entsetztes Schweigen.


End file.
